<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angels and Speed Demons by CatiiaSofiia, MissChrisDaae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007654">Angels and Speed Demons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiiaSofiia/pseuds/CatiiaSofiia'>CatiiaSofiia</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChrisDaae/pseuds/MissChrisDaae'>MissChrisDaae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frenemies With Benefits [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Belligerent Sexual Tension, F/M, Hate Sex, Snark, Street Racing, Strippers &amp; Strip Clubs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:49:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>61,956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiiaSofiia/pseuds/CatiiaSofiia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChrisDaae/pseuds/MissChrisDaae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stripping and street racing are hardly the usual side hustles for students finishing up their course work, but Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Naberrie are far from your usual students.<br/>A chance encounter at the Coruscant Gentlemen’s Club establishes three things. One, they find each other insanely attractive. Two, they can't stand each other. Three, they just can't seem to get away from each other.<br/>The solution?<br/>Hate sex. The real question is whether it will stay that way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frenemies With Benefits [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Did It Hurt When You Fell?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>May the Fourth be with you, everyone.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I am way too sober for this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easily fixed.” Rex wrapped an arm around Anakin’s shoulders with a whoop. “First round’s on me!” The rest of the crew cheered, along with the girls who were dancing on the stages and twirling on the poles in the hazy neon lighting of the Coruscant Gentlemen’s Club. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe you convinced me to do this," Anakin snorted and took his first shot. "I have an exam for </span>
  <span>electromechanical robotic systems </span>
  <span>tomorrow. I should be studying."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you just smoked Sebulba and everyone else, and we made bank because of it!” Fives pointed out. “We deserve a little celebration, and you know it, Anakin. Besides, you’re a genius even when hungover! It’ll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I fail, I am unleashing my mother on you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin, relax!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Rex,” a girl on the pole cooed, waving at them. “I like your friend, he’s cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex slapped Anakin’s arm. "Maybe you could show him how to relax, sweetheart."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rex…" Anakin said warily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or maybe I’m more your speed?” a new voice purred from behind them. Anakin turned around to see a woman backlit by hazy blue lights that reflected off her platinum hair and the white-feathered lingerie she wore. “They call me Angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin nearly fell from his stool and Rex smirked. "Honey, he's all yours," Rex shoved his friend forward. "I'll cover the bill today." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh… h-hi, " Anakin stammered. The woman was positively stunning. "Did you fall from heaven because… Wow." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smirked a little and spun on her pole, giving him a good look at the thong that was barely covering her well-toned ass. “I get that a lot. But I’m glad you like what you see. Wanna see more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Definitely." He agreed immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if I do that?” She swung back around and dropped to her knees, leaning forward so he could smell the perfume on her skin and breath. “What are you willing to give for a glimpse of paradise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you want?" He asked breathlessly, and she raised her eyebrows in a way that said </span>
  <em>
    <span>seriously? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we start with a twenty?” She rose and placed a silver high heel on his shoulder, pushing him down into the nearest chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a few bills from his pocket, evidence of his night's earning, and slapped a hundred on the table. "I don't have shorter bills. So… what will you do for this one?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She responded by reaching for the white gemstone nestled in her cleavage and undoing the clasp behind it at a deliberate pace. Her hips swiveled as she removed her foot from his body and sat down on the edge of the stage. One strap of the bra slid down her shoulder, giving him a glimpse of the pale skin and a silver tassel hidden beneath. “One at a time, or both?” she asked him huskily through lowered eyelashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Both," he said, blue eyes darkening as his eyes roamed her perfectly sculpted body, before meeting her dark eyes. "And I'll throw in another hundred." She dropped the other strap and he got a full look of both breasts, a little on the smaller side, but well-shaped and perky, and sparkling a little from what was probably body glitter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” She swayed from side to side against the pole, the tassels moving in time to her rhythm. “Am I still heavenly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Even more so," and as promised, he placed another hundred on the table. "They are beautiful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bent down, giving him a very good look as she picked up both bills with two fingers and dragged them along her collarbone. “You want to touch them, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This might be my first time at this club, but I know I’m not supposed to touch,” he raised one eyebrow even if he really did want to touch them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smart boy.” She spread her legs a little and slid off the stage, straddling him with a smirk. “You’re right. You don’t get to touch me, but I get to do this.” Her hips started rocking back and forth again, dangerously close to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed a gasp. “I think that’s hardly fair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s definitely not,” she laughed. “It’s all so you’ll spend enough money to take me into one of the private rooms, where you can take your pants off and watch me while you finish yourself off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will still be hardly fair because I’ll be the one getting myself off,” he huffed. “But I guess that’s as lucky as I’m going to get tonight, so why don’t you lead the way, Angel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed her top and stood, beckoning for him towards a red velvet curtain. A few of Anakin’s friends watched, whistling in appreciation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off,” he told them over his shoulder, while he followed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They grow up so fast, don’t they?” Rex cried out dramatically while the others snickered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming?” Angel asked, idling at the curtain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Anakin replied, ignoring his friends as she brought him through one of the doors in the corridor behind the curtain. There was a stage in the center of the room, and along the walls, behind the couches. Angel climbed up on the wall-stage and began to remove her top again as Anakin sat on the couch, observing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your friends have been here before,” she observed as the bra fell to the floor. “I don’t really care for them. But you’re new. You intrigued me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rex has a tendency to be a bad influence,” he tilted his head to the side. “Oh, I did?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“New blood is always interesting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought it was because Rex was saying to anyone who could hear him how big I won tonight,” he smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They only ever come in here when they ‘win big,’” she retorted with a smile. “So that’s hardly new. No, I was more interested in what a guy who takes </span>
  <span>electromechanical robotic systems</span>
  <span> is doing in a place like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you heard that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I pay attention to potential clients. Now,” she paused and wet her lips, “how badly do you want to see my cunt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took another hundred dollar bill from his pocket, waved it at her and set it down on the stage, near her feet. “I bet you are the pickiest dancer from this club.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In my experience, the best way to make money in this line of work is to cultivate a small, but loyal base.” Bracing herself against the wall, she slid down into a split, her legs spread for him to see a silky panel in the underwear, which she pulled aside. He could smell the sex on those slick pink folds as her fingers brushed against them. “If you came back, would you be loyal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he nodded as he shifted on the couch, his pants already uncomfortably tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How often would you come?” Her fingers sped up, and the scent got stronger. “Every month? Every week? Every </span>
  <em>
    <span>night</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started undoing his belt as he watched her fingers move over her folds. “As often as I could,” he said, as if she had him under some sort of spell, where he became her servant, he did everything for her. Reaching inside his pants, he stroked his hardened cock. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he cursed under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what if I had another client when you came?” she asked, abandoning her own ministrations to start dancing directly in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would pay you extra to be with me right away,” he countered, still stroking himself</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might have to bring that up with my manager, I don’t know what the policy is on </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she giggled in his ear. “But it seems like a very good way to get into fights.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as there is money rolling, </span>
  <em>
    <span>managers </span>
  </em>
  <span>do whatever the clients please,” he bit back a groan at how close she was and his hand sped up. He felt like a fifteen-year-old kid, jerking off at porn while his mother wasn’t home. He’d thought that once he started having sex that it would stop, but this woman was condemning him to be that horny boy again - look but don’t touch</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re picturing me covered in it, aren’t you?” she whispered. “Your cum?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to hold himself and picking up speed as she spoke near his ear, her scent still hanging in the room, he gasped as he came inside his pants. “You… are great at what you do,” he said breathlessly. “And yes, I was. That is your job, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To an extent.” She stepped back, smirking at him. “You made it pretty easy for me though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised one eyebrow. “You’re calling me </span>
  <em>
    <span>easy</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little college boys usually are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, since you already got paid, you get to insult me, is that it?” Anakin rolled his eyes, doing his pants, and sitting up straighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not insulting you.” She fingered a strand of platinum blonde hair and dragged it along his chin. The strands felt stiffer than normal hair— </span>
  <em>
    <span>was she in a wig? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I’m praising myself. I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think a lot of yourself,” he pointed out. “You did, what other dozen girls have done in the past. Now, I think I’ll go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suit yourself,” she said brightly, giving him a coy little wave. “But I still think you’ll be back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe to the club,” he stood and winked at her. “You’re not the only angel in heaven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, honey, this place is not heaven,” she scoffed. “And you’re going to have to get very drunk before any other girl in this place looks half as good as me. You’ll be back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin bit the inside of his cheek. “You might have a good cunt, but your attitude is very sour. Are you sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>Angel </span>
  </em>
  <span>is the right name?” He asked rhetorically before disappearing through the velvet curtains.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“So, what was the deal with the new guy, Padmé?” Dormé asked as she pulled on her sweatshirt. “Andrew?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin,” Padmé corrected. “College boy, thinks he’s smarter than he is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rex was boasting about him. MIT prodigy. Undisputable winner of the street race tonight. Maybe he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>as smart as he thinks,” Rabé pointed out as she removed her make-up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé shrugged. “There’s a difference between smart and smart</span>
  <em>
    <span>ass</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And he’s the latter if you ask me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s hot, though,” Dormé said. “If you don’t want to handle his smart</span>
  <em>
    <span>ass, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I never said that. I had fun handling him tonight, I can see myself making a habit of it. He tips very well.” She fanned herself with the three hundred dollars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really think he’ll come to you if you laid an attitude on him?” Sabé asked as she took her wig off. “The boy was fuming when he returned from the private rooms,” she smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His friends will come back, and they’ll bring him with them,” explained Padmé, looking at her friend pointedly, “and since all other dancers will surely be preoccupied, he’s not going to have much of a choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True. He might tip you less, though,” Sabé chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you really doubting my powers? Who holds the club record?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabé raised her hands in defense. “No doubt here. We’ll see how it goes the next time he comes in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We certainly will.” Padmé yawned. “Ugh, but I’m tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go home. Rest. You don’t want to miss classes tomorrow,” Sabé said with a more bossy tone. Sometimes, she was like a mother-hen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Says the dropout.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do what I say. Not what I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s right, Pads, we should go,” Dormé nudged her roommate. “Come on. Harvard Law awaits us bright and early. We shall not disappoint.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, we finish the semester and graduate, then it’s the same thing all over again, except it’s the bar.” Padmé grabbed her bag, making a face. “Studying and waiting and waiting and studying. Honestly, I’ll be glad when internships are assigned and we can quit this place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But until then, we wash off the body glitter and leave college boys who are hot-looking smartasses here,” Dormé joked and placed an arm around her best friend. “Isn’t life fun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’d be way more fun if we </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> have sex,” Padmé muttered, more to herself than to her friends as they headed out. “I haven’t had a good lay in so long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can,” Sabé said slowly. “As long as you don’t have it in the club and don’t charge for it,” she shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which basically means… get yourself a hot date and have sex,” Rabé snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If the prodigy returns, you should ask him if he wants to meet up for some physical fun,” Dormé teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, girls. Go get some rest,” Sabé ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who died and made you queen of the club?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that in Eirtaé’s absence, I’m in charge,” she shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t vote for you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>home,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dormé groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you tomorrow, same time,” Rabé waved goodbye and so did Sabé. Padmé and Dormé headed down the street, towards the MTA station.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I forgot how to flirt,” Padmé admitted. “It was weird. Like a switch got flipped to ‘off’ in my brain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dormé laughed. “From the face he had as he left, I would say yeah, you could use some practice. It’s if like dating Rush took that ability out of you. You used to be pretty romantic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We agreed never to say his name anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies, I will never again mention He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named,” Dormé sighed. “But seriously, Rabé is right. You need to get out there. Get a one night stand, maybe. Give yourself some action. It’s not that hard nowadays. Oh, what if you used Tinder?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Absolutely not.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’d end up getting murdered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, dramatic much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tinder is </span>
  <em>
    <span>gross. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I can’t believe you use it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never said I did. I don’t have problems with one-night stands. You on the other hand, are struggling,” she shrugged. “It was a suggestion, don’t get all upset about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry, I’m just… tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And horny, I bet. All you need is a good fuck and you’ll be back to normal. There is a party on our day off. It’s off-campus. Maybe you'd like to join me? See if you can get lucky?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess. As long as we don’t have too much homework.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t forget about homework, at least once, you’ll gain cobwebs downstairs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you even want to be a lawyer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. But I also want to have sex and attending one party is not going to ruin my career. If I was worried about that, I wouldn’t be taking my clothes off.” She nudged her. “It will be fun. When was the last time you had </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>fun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, the holidays were fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re ridiculous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pot, kettle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This kettle had sex last week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I was trying to study while you were doing it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dormé smirked. “Let’s hurry before we miss the train home.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“See the brunettes over there, the ones by the dartboard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Anakin replied dryly as he looked at some of his class notes on his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, look at them, they’re hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kitster, I didn’t even want to be here. Do you know how many papers I have to deliver in the upcoming weeks?” Anakin threw his friend an irritated look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, you’ve been crabby ever since that night Rex and the crew took you out to the club. Pretty sure you need to get laid, and the girls over there look exactly like your type.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you go and get them yourself?” He said testily. “I don’t have a lot of free time to read class notes, so I think I’ll make myself comfortable,” scowling, he sat down, placing his beer on the armchair and focusing on his phone again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t need to get laid, and if you do it right, it takes like ten minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re horrible,” Anakin looked at his friend in disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying to adhere to the Bro Code here, dude— and they’re looking at us.” Kitster punched his arm. “The shorter one is looking straight at you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your tries at being Barney Stinson are disgraceful,” Anakin snorted before looking up and being locked into a doe eye gaze. Her face was… familiar, but he didn’t know from where he had seen her before. It was a big campus and Kitster did drag him around to a lot of parties whenever he could, they might have crossed paths. However… he wasn’t sure. “Oh. They’re hot. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we can say hello,” he locked his phone and put it away, standing up. “See how it goes from there?” The shorter girl looked away and tucked her hair behind her ears as her friend whispered something to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we can say hello.” The way Kitster smirked was entirely too suggestive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>scare them. Don’t be gross. Please.” Anakin warned him as they made their way to the girls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” the taller one said with a smile. “I’m Dormé, this is Padmé.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lovely to meet you, Dormé,” Kitster took her hand and kissed her knuckles. “I’m Kitster and this is my very good friend, Anakin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, and my sincerest apologies for whatever Kitster says or does. He was born without a filter and manners, and it has been a real struggle,” he patted his friend’s back gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise you, we’ve dealt with worse,” Padmé answered, staring at Anakin with a strange kind of serenity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well, men can be jerks,” Anakin shrugged. “Have we met?” He asked bluntly. “You look oddly familiar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get that a lot. But you,” she pointed at Anakin, “look like you want to be here just as much as I do. Which is not at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was supposed to be studying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So was I!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dormé snorted and let out a laugh all at the same time, making it a weird sound as she gave them sheepish grins. “Buy me a drink, Kit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As milady wishes,” Kitster smiled and offered her his arm. “Anakin, don’t go too wild in my absence, my dear boy,” he winked at his friend before he and Dormé sauntered off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé rolled her eyes. “I guess everyone has that one friend, don’t they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess they do,” Anakin sat on the stool. “What were you supposed to be studying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Supreme Court cases,” she answered. “I’m in my last year at Harvard Law. You?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my last year at the MechE Undergraduate Course 2-A at MIT.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool,” she nodded slowly. “Do you want to maybe ditch this party and go study at a decent library?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know one a few blocks from here,” he immediately replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lead the way. Please. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You tell me, I have a thesis that I need to finish and countless other papers,” Anakin navigated through the sea of people at the party. “The day just doesn’t have enough hours for everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Especially when you have to do something to make money,” she added. “It’s so exhausting, and then you have a friend like ‘oh, let’s go party, have some fun.’ I’m too tired for fun!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right?” Anakin said. “I study all day and work my evenings. Sometimes I do night shifts too,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>she doesn’t need to know the real meaning of night shifts. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“It’s exhausting that they don’t understand how we need to use our free time for studying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my God, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>get</span>
  </em>
  <span> me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you get me. Not many people do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The sad fate of prodigies,” she said dramatically as they stepped out into the cool night air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never said I was a prodigy,” he gave her a suspicious look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have the vibe,” Padmé replied smoothly. “Takes one to know one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I see.” They walked in silence for a few minutes, before he spoke again. “Where are you working?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Waiting tables,” she answered. “It’s a job I can drop easily once internships get assigned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any place I might have gone to? Maybe it’s where I recognize you from.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beat Brew Hall?” Padmé asked. “It’s on the pricey side, but the tips are decent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, never been there,” he sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a decent place. Good people. What about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watto’s Auto-Shop. It’s close to MIT.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never been.” She ran a hand through her dark brown hair. “I don’t have a car.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love cars,” he said dreamily. “They are my… second passion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the first is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin blushed and ducked his head. “My mom,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s adorable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled boyishly. “What are your passions?” He asked back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides law, you mean? Well, I do a lot of activism and community outreach, kind of hoping to go into public service” she replied. “And I like dancing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I am being honest, dancing is not one of my strongest skills. Robots are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have absolutely no robotic skills, so I guess we balance each other out.” Padmé pointed out, stretching her arms over her head. “Ugh, I’m aching all over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you do to ache all over?" He asked teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long shift last night,” she replied. “And then I was up reviewing the full text of the Equal Rights Amendment, and I fell asleep at my desk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah. Well, I spent all night on my robotics paper and I am functioning on four hours of sleep and they said university was fun."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course they say it’s fun, that’s how they get our money. Is this the place?” Her steps slowed as they reached a cozy little brick building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, the one," he started up the steps. "Come on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You come here a lot?” she asked, still following him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sometimes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anakin, dear, how are you?" The librarian asked with a smile, as they entered. "How did your exam go?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, I come here a lot," he chuckled. "It was good, thank you. I think I did enough to pass," he answered with a smile of his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, good, I’d hate for your grades to be slipping this close to your graduation,” the older woman smiled at Padmé. “Hello, dear, I’m Jocasta Nu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, ma’am, I’m Padmé Naberrie,” she nodded. “Is there an open study room we can use?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course. The usual one. Anakin, you take her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Jocasta." Anakin smiled and led Padmé towards the end of the library. "It's the best room. Very hidden, rarely used by others. It's perfect for concentration."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds great.” Padmé rummaged in her bag, pulling out a very heavy looking leatherbound book. “I’d much rather read this here than in the coat closet back at the party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened. "That's a big book. I have my notes on my phone and I'll use the library computer for the rest."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Big books come with the law degree, it’s just a rule.” She laughed softly as they reached the room and she placed the book on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He powered up the computer and sat down. "Why Law?" He questioned curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I've wanted to be President ever since I was six years old, and I don’t give up that easily,” she answered seriously, taking a seat and opening the book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So I am studying with the next POTUS? Wow, what an honor." He chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, it’s a long way before I can say that, and I have about twenty different potential maps for how I’m going to get there, but hopefully, yes, you are. And who are you going to be? The next Elon Musk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tony Stark is more like it," he said cheekily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to design weapons?” she raised an eyebrow as she looked up from the book at him. “And become an alcoholic playboy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You only know the bad, it's impressive," he rolled his eyes. "I want to focus on the environment. Making people's lives easier. Design tools… Robots, energy solutions, whatever is necessary for that to happen. If we don't save our planet, no one else will. We only have one Earth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine, I’m not big into superheroes,” Padmé admitted. “But that does sound like work worth doing. Maybe I’ll keep you in mind for the EPA. If I get to be President.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be sure to vote for you. I wouldn't be able to do it. Be President. Be in that position."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you have other skills.” She started twisting her hair around her finger as she resumed reading. The motion was oddly familiar to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I do," he said slowly. "Not all of us can become unbearable politicians," he smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why am I ‘unbearable?’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not saying you are right now, but Law is the path to it. I am not really into politics. You don't know who to trust. Everyone lies."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone lies, regardless of their fields,” she countered. “Most people lie every time they open a new account for something online. Or are you going to tell me you actually read the Terms and Conditions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually, I did, I don't like fine print," he quipped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For every single thing you’ve ever joined?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only important things. Banks, college, gym…" he shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Social media user agreements?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin pursed his lips. "I'm not on social media."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be lying about that, it’s basically impossible to function without it at this point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't have time for social media. I had when I was in high school but I closed down my accounts. I don't have the time, and they exist to create problems," Anakin replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I get it, you’re a saint.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely not. Is it so bad I don’t have a Facebook account for you to stalk?” He raised one eyebrow. “Or Instagram?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Instagram is solely for cooking ideas and the photos my sister uploads of her kids,” retorted Padmé. “And it’s not stalking unless it would cause a reasonable person to fear for their safety or the safety of others, or suffer substantial emotional distress."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My, are you literal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Future lawyer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin shook his head as he read his notes and made new ones, focusing and letting the conversation die after a while. The only sound was Padmé turning the pages of her textbook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna have sex?” He asked bluntly. “Kitster dragged me to the party because he thinks I need to get laid and given how your friend dragged you to a frat party against your will, I’m going to go on a whim and say she thinks the same of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped reading and stared at him, mouth wide open in shock. “Did you have this in mind when we left the party?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. But I’m right, aren’t I?” He raised one eyebrow. “And don’t worry, it can be a one-time thing. I don’t have time for social media, let alone a girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re in a library.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted his shoulders unbothered. “An empty library. We can close the door and unless you’re loud, I don’t think Jocasta will come and bother us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé bit her lip. “A one-time thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin raised from his seat and closed the door. “One-time thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And there’s nothing else between us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t need a girlfriend right now and you don’t want me as your boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stifled a laugh, then reached for the waistband of her jeans. “Okay, fine, hotshot. You can fuck me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In two long strides, his mouth was on hers and he was kissing her fervently, moving his lips over hers, his tongue invading her mouth, fighting with hers for dominance. She finished unbuttoning her pants, then reached for his as she continued the kiss and pushed him against the wall, shaking the bookshelves on either side of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breaking the kiss, he pushed her back to the table. “If books fall, Jocasta will check and we’re caught. Do you wanna get caught?” He asked breathlessly as he hoisted her on top of the table and pulled her jeans all the way down, before placing himself between her legs, lips on her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not my fault you’re sturdy,” she muttered, tugging at his boxer briefs. “Now stop wasting time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because it’s a one-time thing, it doesn’t mean it has to be so short,” he pulled her legs, and made her lie on the table. “Now, be quiet. We don’t want an audience,” he whispered as he pulled her underwear off and leaned down to kiss her folds, dragging the tip of his tongue over her clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This a bad idea if you want me to be quiet,” she hissed through clenched teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sh!” He ordered before his mouth was on her sex, devouring her. Her taste was divine and her scent… he would say familiar, but that was impossible. He knew he had never had sex with her. Anakin quickly forgot that thought, he might just be feeling the effects of the small amount of alcohol Kitster had him drink, and focused on giving her the best oral sex she probably ever had. Padmé clapped both hands over her mouth to muffle the sound of her moaning as her hips bucked under him. He fucked her with his tongue, holding her hips in place as he did so, his fingers digging into her flesh. Padmé’s muffled moans turned into a whimper as her release flooded his mouth. He raised his head, licking his lips and caressing the inside of her thighs.”So… less tense, Madam President?” He teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” she said, a small flush spreading over her cheeks. “But you’re being way too smug.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t I be?” He raised one eyebrow, hand caressing the skin of her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin, as… nice as that was, it wasn’t what I agreed to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we agreed on sex,” he said slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sex that I thought was going to involve a different part of you inside me.” She inclined her head downwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, you could have said ‘no’,” he raised his hands and stepped back. “Maybe this was a bad idea. I think we should </span>
  <b>
    <em>both </em>
  </b>
  <span>go home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wouldn’t be fair,” she argued, grabbing him by the edge of his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I am not going to have sex with someone like you. Seriously, it wasn’t what you agreed to? I am not walking into something like that… I knew I didn’t like law students for a reason,” he shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t what I </span>
  <em>
    <span>expected</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she corrected. “I spoke poorly, I’m sorry, neither of us communicated what we were really doing. It’s okay, really. Come on, I want this. I mean it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The mood is ruined. Let’s just leave with whatever dignity we have left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, is your dick not as good as your tongue?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin snorted. “That is not going to work,” he did his belt and pushed his shirt down. “You suck at this,” he mentioned between them. “Flirting. Apologizing. Romantic stuff? Really not your groove.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought this was just about blowing off steam, not romance,” she countered. “You said you didn’t have time for a girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you suck at it, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to see something I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> suck at?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me speak in law terms for you,” he handed her her jeans and underwear. “No consent. It means no sex. So let’s forget this ever happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your loss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Likewise,” he snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> your idea!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes, I don’t have good ideas,” he said icily. Anakin grabbed his phone and powered the computer down. Opening the door, he stepped out. “Call an Uber.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get a life,” she shot back.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Strip It All Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Damn right I’m pretty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said petty,” Kitster rolled his eyes as Anakin’s car was parked outside the Coruscant Gentleman Club. Behind him, Rex and his brothers had already parked and entered the club. “Anakin, are you going to let one insignificant dancer ruin the club for you? They have more for you to pick. Or not. We can just get drunk and see some ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lovely,” Anakin said dryly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I struck out with Dormé, you did the same thing with Padmé, we need this,” Kitster argued. “Besides, this is what we do when we win big on the races.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spending a couple of hundred dollars in a strip club is not the best way for me to spend my money. I have bills to pay, Kit, you know that. My mom worries enough as it is. I should go home. Clearly, I am not lucking out with the women lately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three songs. Fifteen minutes. Eat something from the buffet, just, please. Let </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> have this. At least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Groaning, Anakin opened his car door and left. “I don’t know why I put up with you,” he said through clenched teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because we’ve been friends basically since we were born?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, God hates me so he had to curse me somehow,” he smirked as he opened the door to the strip club he drunkenly swore to his friends he would never enter again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kitster, you did it!” Rex celebrated as he tugged Anakin towards their table. “Good man. Come on, the first round is on Echo since he was the one who earned the least out of all of us,” he grinned and his brother rolled his eyes and insulted him between sips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was being careful, Anakin seemed off his game!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful there, Echo, I am always on my game,” Anakin glared at him, sitting down. “And I’m having </span>
  <em>
    <span>water</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Designated driver.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, geez.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we at least buy you a lap dance?” Fives offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but you can get me dinner,” Anakin countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, the buffet is free, get it yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it weren’t for me, you wouldn’t have won,” he scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you guys stop acting like children?” Rex groaned. ”Jesus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin stood up. “I’m grabbing dinner. I’ll be done eating in fifteen minutes and like agreed with Kitster, I’ll be on my way.” Turning on his heel, he headed for the buffet. He could have gone to McDonald’s, but no, he had to be surrounded by these horny bastards. The music sounded especially loud tonight, not helping his mood and growing migraine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few girls walked past him, whispering and giggling. He could have sworn he heard one of them say ‘Angel.’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>She </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the last thing he needed. If the universe was good, she would not be in tonight.”Hey there,” one of them drawled. “Did you guys win again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. They are all over there, eager to be entertained,” he waved at the table as he served a plate. “I’m just here for the food,” he added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, but Angel said you were the best,” a girl in a blue wig pouted. “We wanna know if it’s true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, girls, the other guys are just as good. And I’m sure Angel was just looking at Benjamin Franklin when she said that.” He rolled his eyes, amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww, boo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sounded like pouty toddlers. “Bye, girls,” he dismissed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t even want some company?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many times do I have to dismiss you politely?” He asked, annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just doing our job,” the girl in the black wig huffed. “Sorry for bothering you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he felt bad. Damn his manners. “Look, my friends would be delighted to receive your attention. Rex and his brothers won </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span> tonight. They can make your night worth it. Trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, feel free to find us if you change your mind,” the third one said, blowing him a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d better eat fast and leave. He might be home by the time his mom returns from her night shift. Maybe he could make her breakfast to make up for not spending enough time together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robots not doing well, huh?” an annoyingly familiar voice came from behind the bar. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Angel.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a migraine,” he replied, turning around with a plate of food in his hand and picking some fries to take to his mouth, added, “and no money for you tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not dancing tonight anyway,” she revealed. “They have me running the bar. I twisted an ankle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sucks for you. Maybe you shouldn’t wear heels so high,” he shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t do it at work, but it’s sweet that you’re concerned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m stating a fact.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes. Like the robots you program, you don’t have feelings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Life would be so much easier if it was like that,” he sighed. “I heard you have been talking about me. I’m… the best?” He raised one eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What I tell my coworkers is my business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s about me, so it’s my business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She adjusted the black mesh halter top she was wearing that did </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> little to conceal her nipples. “And what if I did?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, I was just curious,” he finished his fries and grabbed a napkin. “Anyways, I’ll be on my way, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Angel. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sorry Benjamin Franklin can’t visit you tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My goodness, someone’s grumpy. Who pissed in your cereal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure everyone who’s sober looks grumpy to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s usually only the women who get dragged in here by idiots,” she deadpanned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or maybe you are just sour because of your ankle,” Anakin shrugged. “I don’t really care.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I don’t either,” she pointed out. “No one in here actually cares, we’re all just lying to ourselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now who’s grumpy?” He looked at her, frowning. “You’re depressing. I’m leaving,” he set the plate down, turning on his heel so he could inform Kitster and Rex he had had enough for tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe some other time. When you’re drunk and more fun to be around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so,” he said over his shoulder. “You’re not getting anything else from me, Angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t pout, your face will get stuck like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ugh, he hated her. “Kit, Rex, I’m leaving,” he said bluntly as he reached the table. “I’m not in the mood to put up with the people in this place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we’ll see you soon,” Rex said before Kitster could say anything stupid. “Get home safe, buddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning on his heel, he headed for the exit, irritated that a single woman could get him in such a bad mood. What was so special about her anyway? She was just an exotic dancer, nothing else. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“You must </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> like him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell makes you say that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you keep making a total ass of yourself around him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé scowled as she fixed the wings of her eyeliner. “I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> like him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why don’t you leave him alone when he enters?” Dormé asked. “You always drive him away. It’s bad for business. One of these days, he’ll get his entire band of merry friends to go somewhere else and when </span>
  <em>
    <span>they </span>
  </em>
  <span>win big, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we </span>
  </em>
  <span>win big.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not my fault he keeps coming up to my zones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ignore him,” Dormé huffed. “It’s bad for business if you don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still can’t believe you </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost </span>
  </em>
  <span>had sex with him,” Sabé shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re kidding? I can’t believe he didn’t recognize her,” Rabé snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but you know what kind of a floor manager Panaka is. ‘If there’s no girl on a guy, there should be,’” she quoted. “And you know how he watches us. I don’t want to get fired before internships are assigned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let another girl take care of him next time,” Sabé pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get him out of my zone, and he’s all yours!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time Rex comes in with him and his friends, I’ll take him to our zone,” Dormé said, pointing at herself and Rabé.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make sure he is well taken care of,” Rabé winked at Padmé. “No more messing with your zone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Ugh, I can’t wait to be able to quit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost there,” Sabé said sympathetically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to relax, Padmé, you’re too tense,” Rabé sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would say she needs to get laid, but I don’t even know how she screwed up a one-time thing with the blonde hottie, so I’m not insisting anymore,” Dormé snorted as she put her street clothes in her bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s because she likes him,” Sabé insisted. “And it’s making her into a total idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think they would kill each other,” Dormé chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to kill all of </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> if you don’t stop talking about this,” Padmé hissed. “Consider him on equal ground with the Grand High Asshole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My God, with that attitude, you’re never getting a boyfriend,” Rabé shook her head and stood up. “No wonder he runs far from you. You should be nicer. This job isn’t profitable if you’re acting,” she waved at her friend, “like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> guy, I still have my other regulars. And basically everyone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No more talking about him.” Dormé agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Snag him the second he gets through the door. Don’t even give him the chance to get near me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal,” her friend nodded and adjusted her bustier. “I’m off to greet the boys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé finished applying her lip gloss, then pulled on the bobbed pink wig she was using for the night. Hopefully, there’d be someone able to keep </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> distracted enough that she wouldn’t be thinking about her friends stripping and grinding on Anakin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like you’re going to be sick,” Sabé said as they were left alone. “If he doesn’t matter, why does the thought of Dormé and Rabé giving him lap dances make you look so ill?” she asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that, I’m just cramping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, suit yourself,” Sabé squeezed her shoulder before leaving as well. Padmé stared at herself in the mirror for a few, seemingly endless minutes, then took a deep breath and stood, the long white fringe on her bra swaying as she rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time to go to work.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Anakin had come to terms that his friends were not going to switch their favorite club just because one girl annoyed him and he had to respect that. Since he was in a good mood because his week had been easier; He had excellent grades, he'd been able to take his mother out to a fancy restaurant to celebrate her first year cancer-free, just like she deserved, and he had won every race he'd ever been in. He didn’t <em>mind</em> paying for a round at the Coruscant Gentleman Club with the guys. Maybe Angel was there. Maybe not. It didn’t matter, he was not ruining this for them or himself. He would find another girl to entertain him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>was being a grown-up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good news, we’re not staying in Angel’s zone, so you don’t have to worry about that,” Rex grinned. “Rose promised me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you, I’m good,” Anakin smiled. “I was stressed out for the past couple of weeks, but things are easier now. Papers delivered. Exams done. Just presentations. I’m good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fact he had a romp in the sheets with Amee the other day helped,” Kitster quipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, no, she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>clingy,” Rex cringed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax, she came in to visit her grandmother, we had a one-night stand after reminiscing about the good old times and she’s back in Yale. No drama.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ex-girlfriends are </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>drama,” he sighed and Anakin chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rose and Gemini are waiting for us, don’t be rude,” Fives called out, peeking from the curtains. “Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Anakin entered the private room they had reserved, he saw the two girls already on the stage, in their poles. He sat by Rex’s side who was already throwing five dollar bills at the stage and Kitster looked like a puppy in love. Rose was his all-time favorite and where she was dancing, he was staring. At least he was a good tipper. As good as they were, attractive too, he didn’t seem to be too excited about them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You doing okay, sweetie?” Gemini asked, flipping upside down as she looked at Anakin. “You don’t look like you’re having fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good,” he smiled at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” She dropped her legs in a split.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he said as he tipped her. “I am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you’re sure, baby, I won’t push you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just keep doing what you’re doing,” he chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you like this?” She pulled herself upright and pressed her chest against the shiny silver pole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he nodded and gave her another tip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you care for those boys,” Rose said, nudging Gemini. “I’ll entertain our big baby racer here,” she smiled sweetly at Anakin and sat on his knee, making Anakin lean back. “Hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a big baby racer,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the youngest of the team,” she chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I hate Kitster,” he sighed, realizing where she got the name from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose grinned. “You’re not having any fun here with us, are you? Be honest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really, no,” he confessed quietly. “But they’re having fun,” he nodded his head towards his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I told you Angel was actually going to behave herself and play nice, would you want me to go get her? Would that be more fun for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not hearing her gloat about how </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>go back to her,” he drawled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just said she’d behave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought for a moment. “I guess it would be more fun. You two are much more of their regulars, not mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go get her, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Rose,” he offered her a fifty. “For your trouble.”  She plucked it from his fingers and tucked it into her bra before slipping out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin sighed and started to doubt his decision. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It can’t be that bad again. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But he did feel excited. She had been special from the beginning. Except when she opened her mouth to insult him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose did promise she would behave though. The door opened, and Angel stepped in, wearing a pink wig and a purple lingerie set with long silver tassels. “Hello, Anakin,” she said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Angel,” he blinked at her, sitting straighter. “I like the pink look,” he raised one eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It might stick around,” she said, climbing up to take the empty pole. “It’ll probably stick around here longer than I will. I’m planning for retirement soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” he tilted his head, observing her movements. “That’s going to be a shame.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but when it’s time, it’s time,” she said, making a circuit around her little stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long until you do?” He leaned forward, supporting his head on his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d say about a month.” She hooked her knees around the pole and spun in the opposite direction. “Maybe a little more. But at some point, all angels have to go back to heaven, don’t they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess," he said, and glanced at his friends having fun with Rose and Gemini. "Let's go to a private room. This is too crowded. Rose said you would behave so I don't think you'll attack my ego this time around," he teased lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes, I’ll be a saint,” she promised, performing an intricate flip to dismount. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then lead the way." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swore… there was something about this woman… she sauntered in front of him, the fringe on her outfit shaking as they headed towards the back of the club.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your face is too handsome to get stuck like that,” she remarked as she looked over her shoulder at him. “What’s wrong?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin shook his head. "Nothing. It has actually been a good week, so I'm good. I'm alright," he replied, following her. "You think I'm handsome or is that just so I tip you well?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what to think of you anymore,” she conceded, stepping into the same room they’d used the first night. “I wouldn’t object to you tipping me well, but I think we both know there’s more to what’s between us than just business at this point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, maybe," Anakin mused as he sat down on the couch and tilted his head, observing her. "I mean, usually, I don't have a preference over who dances for me… But…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m in your head like you’re in mine,” she finished, climbing up on the stage as she started to unhook her bra. “And it’s driving you crazy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He was sitting on the edge of his seat as he watched her movements closely. "Let's just say you shouldn't annoy me as much as you do and I should have forgotten you after that first time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have preferred to forget you too,” she admitted, “so we’re even there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you come closer? I promise that I won't touch you," he raised his hands as if to make a point. She closed the bra and lowered herself to sit on the stage’s edge, so they were more at eye level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this close enough?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked, observing her features quietly. He knew her. Not from the club, no, he had to know her, it was why it was so familiar and… </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait, that mole… </span>
  </em>
  <span>he pulled back with a gasp. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>You.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Angel— no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Padmé </span>
  </em>
  <span>huffed. “For someone who’s so smart, it certainly took you long enough to figure that one out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm sorry," he drawled sarcastically. "All that body glitter, colorful wigs, and skimpy lingerie threw me off, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Padmé,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he huffed, crossing his arms in annoyance. "So this is what the future President of the United States does for a living. Wouldn't have pictured it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just until internships are assigned,” she answered, straddling the edge of the stage. “Don’t think of this as anything, it’s just that there are cameras in this room, and they need to think I’m doing my job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine," he muttered, placing a bill on the stage, near her knees. "You could have told me, you know? Instead of making me look like an idiot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When?” she retorted. “When we met at that party? When you asked me to have sex in the library? If then, before or after I put my foot in my mouth about you eating me out? That time at the bar when you already looked like you wanted to commit murder? Need I go on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To be fair, at the library was the perfect timing. Before that whole fiasco went down. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> make me feel like I had just assaulted you, so forgive me if I wasn't in the mood to go on," he huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried to say I was sorry, you weren’t interested in hearing it! And what do you think that would’ve been like? You asked me to have sex and I’d be like ‘sure, oh, by the way, I’m that stripper you masturbated while watching the other night?’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had the decency to blush. "From the moment we crossed paths at the party, you could have said it and saved us from an embarrassing moment like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you tell people you street race when there are a bunch of strangers around?” she countered, unhooking the bra again and dropping it rather unceremoniously. Her breasts were right in his face. “I’m not doing anything illegal, but the stigma is way worse for me than it would be for you if your secret got out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, please, you had the chance to tell me and didn't because it didn't suit you," he looked away as to not get distracted with her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I didn’t want you looking at me exactly the way you are right now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>is that?" He snapped, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I’m dirty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're being dramatic. I am not looking at you like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are. And I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you about this. Something about you turns me into a complete idiot, and I hate both of us for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, and for the sake of appearances, placed another bill at her feet. She tucked it into the garter on her thigh. "I'm not looking at you like that," he said softly. "You are too distracting for me to have a semi-serious conversation with your breasts on my face."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed. “Unfortunately, I can’t put my clothes back on just yet, so we’re going to have to get creative.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin thought for a moment. "Well, I don't know what is it about you either, but you get under my skin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have classes tomorrow?” Padmé stood and started walking a circuit of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. Only oral presentations this week. Why?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I don’t have anything either, and the best thing might be if we met at a neutral location to figure this out before we do something we both regret and can’t take back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like sex? We tried that, it didn't work." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin. Please,” she groaned. “I might be out of here as soon as I get my internship, but we’re still going to have to see each other for a little while longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm teasing. Do I have your </span>
  <em>
    <span>consent </span>
  </em>
  <span>for teasing or was that not what you agreed to?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that was teasing, you’re really bad at it. I’d suggest using your tongue for other things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I'm bad at teasing, you are bad at foreplay. And flirting. My tongue is happy to be appreciated," he quipped lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a while, okay?” Her cheeks burned as pink as her wig. “Since I… since I </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> a guy I was flirting with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>me," his eyes sparkled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my God, Anakin, don’t make this like we’re in sixth grade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know about your sixth grade but in mine, girls didn't usually strip for me," he smirked. "At what time tomorrow?" He changed topics before she hit him with something. Possibly the discarded bra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lunch?” she suggested, stopping directly across from him, turning around and bending over so that he could see her ass. “Twelve-thirty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, now you're just doing that on purpose," he half-groaned. "Where?" He asked as he cheekily placed a bill on her thong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a diner in Cambridge, Dex’s. Meet me there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a date. Or not. It doesn't have to be. It's not. It's a deal. Yes. A deal. I'll meet you there," he cringed and stood up, the encounter had already been awkward enough and he really didn't want to keep seeing her ass and breasts in his face. Not when he couldn't touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal,” she agreed. “I’ll see you around.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>When he came downstairs that morning, his mother asked if he was going on a date, he turned right back around and changed to a simple dark blue polo, jeans and white sneakers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There. More casual. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ani, do you want to tell me what’s going on?” Shmi asked as she sipped her tea in the kitchen doorway. “You usually don’t pay this much attention to your appearance. Is this a job interview?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin shrugged. "It's just lunch with a friend. I have my interviews next week, Obi-Wan keeps sending me reminders."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> your advisor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's a pain in the ass. I know my responsibilities.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s just trying to be helpful, sweetie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed. "I know. And I'm grateful. He got the top companies to interview me and I already promised him countless times I wouldn't disappoint." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mere.” She tugged him over to kiss his cheek and tousle his hair. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too," he kissed her cheek and hugged her. "I'm not wearing too much cologne, am I?" He whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You normally don’t wear cologne at all, are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> this isn’t a date?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Lunch with a friend but I want to make a good impression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re already friends?” Shmi raised her mug to her lips, then sighed. “Never mind. Go, have your lunch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think we are," he said thoughtfully. "Not yet anyway. I promise you'll be the first to know if this lunch is something other than that. I tell you everything, you know that," he beamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re confusing me,” she called after him as he headed for the door. “And don’t forget we’re seeing Ahsoka’s showcase tonight!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be there," he shouted before closing the door.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Since she was in Cambridge already, Padmé had gotten to the restaurant ahead of Anakin and taken a table outside. It was warm enough that she felt okay doing so, and it was easy enough to flag him down when she spotted him across the street. “Over here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked over to her, sunglasses covering his blue eyes, twirling his keys on his finger and he gave her a totally wicked grin as he sat in front of her. "Hello, Angel." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we’re sticking with that, huh, speed demon,” she said, rolling her eyes as she sipped her coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>fast and I like Angel. It's innocent enough that if someone overhears us it will think it's a cute pet name," he shrugged with a chuckle </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re going to give me a pet name, can it please be something only you call me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong with Angel? I mean, how many customers know your real identity?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s exactly it, Anakin, Angel is what people call me when they </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> know me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's a no on saving your number as Angel then?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” she nodded as the waitress approached them, passing over their menus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I can help you with anything else, please let me know," she batted her eyelashes at Anakin, touching his shoulder lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," he replied sweetly, winking at her as he took his sunglasses off to see the menu. Padmé’s cup briefly </span>
  <em>
    <span>slipped</span>
  </em>
  <span> from her hands, a few drops of coffee spilling onto the woman’s apron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” she said politely. “I just had a shiver.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem, I’ll be back in a bit,” the waitress promised as she headed off to another table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cold?" He questioned, not raising his eyes from the menu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a little,” she replied. “And I thought we were playing nice with each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I'm not?" He raised his head, confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You flirted with her. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>winked. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Even if this isn’t a date, that’s in kind of poor taste.</span>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Unless you are about to ask me to be your boyfriend, I can be flirty. It was a wink. It was not like I slipped her my number."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but we still need to figure out whatever the hell we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's easy," he closed the menu and set it on the table, leaning back on his chair and intertwined his fingers. "Sexual tension. That's all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? That’s all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why? Are you in love with me?" He tilted his head with a teasing smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely not, but I think there has to be more to it than just sexual tension,” she countered. “If that were true, we would’ve finished our one night stand in the library and never spoken to each other again. I would’ve avoided you at work so that I wouldn’t have to feel weird about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. I'm not in love with you either. We would never work. We're both alphas," he quipped. "Also I wanted to finish at the library but you went and made it ridiculously uncomfortable. I felt like I was assaulting you. That is horrible, you know? You said you phrased it wrong and I get that but in the moment, that's what it felt like and I didn't want misunderstandings. I didn't even know how much you had to drink before so stepping away was not only logical, it was necessary."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I get that, Anakin, but I really do think that if it were just about sex between the two of us, it wouldn’t have bothered you as much as it did. And I don’t ascribe to the whole ‘alpha’ mentality. Tops and bottoms, sure, but I think alphas are a marketing myth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then I have no idea of what this could be," he sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I wanted us to meet like this. To figure it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin shrugged. "Sure. Have any ideas on how to do that?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we can start with the obvious.” She leaned forward so that she could speak more softly. “Do you want to have sex with me at any point in the future?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned forward as well. “This is our fifth encounter. Given our history, what do you think?” He batted his long eyelashes at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that was a yes, but I’d like proper confirmation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I think I’m having the vegan mac and cheese,” she said as the waitress returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’ll have the New York-style pizza with a lemonade, please,” he said. The woman nodded and took both their menus back before heading off. “So…” he drummed his fingers on the table, expectantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I guess our working term is friends with benefits. Except for the friends part. So, frenemies with benefits, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” he pursed his lips. “Is that an exclusive thing? Until we get tired of each other? Or can we see other people at the same time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My main concerns about maintaining other partners are purely medical. I’m not going to give you an STD, I’d hope you can say the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can say the same,” he agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” he replied right back, shifting in his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We may want to establish ground rules. We don’t bring each other home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or to events with friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our friends shouldn’t even know about this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely not. They would label us faster than you lost your cool when I winked at the waitress,” he snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not </span>
  <em>
    <span>lose</span>
  </em>
  <span> my cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, you made an ‘oopsie’ with your coffee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oopsie? What are you, five?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin laughed, throwing his head back. “Sometimes,” he agreed with an easy grin, and she buried her face in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my God, how am I attracted to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, usually uptight women like you wait until I take off my shirt to drool over me,” he pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calling me uptight, is that really the best move?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a lie. You</span>
  <em>
    <span> are </span>
  </em>
  <span>uptight. With your rules and your laws and your I-Am-Always-Right attitude. Thankfully, this is a benefits relationship, so no harm no foul.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t want us to have any more errors in communication.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, God, you are not going to make us a contract, are you?” He groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Anakin, I’m not a poorly written character in a garbage piece of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Twilight </span>
  </em>
  <span>fanfiction. Nor am I a dominatrix.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just checking,” he narrowed his eyes. “How do you want to do this? What are your boundaries or whatever you want to call it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hesitated, fiddling with the buttons on her jacket. “Wear a condom, stay out of my ass, and don’t do anything that will leave a lasting mark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cringed. “Deal. That’s not my beach either so...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, we’re in agreement. Any other boundaries </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> have?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kinky stuff needs to be discussed beforehand. Other than that, no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We might need to clarify the definition of kinky, but I can manage that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He extended a hand towards her. “Do we have a deal? For good now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do.” She gripped his hand, locking eyes as she did so. “For good. Or until we get sick of each other.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Winner Takes All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Right now, I don’t know if I want to kiss you or shove you off a bridge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I pick?” Anakin asked with a lazy smile, as he peeked underneath the covers of her bed, head between her legs, hair in disarray, and lips still wet from her juices. “I mean, you did say you didn’t think you could still have another orgasm and it sounded like a challenge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé groaned and shook her head, but there was the hint of a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. “You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> funny, and if I’m too exhausted during my last night at Coruscant to get any good tips, I’m blaming you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed up her navel slowly, until he reached her lips and placed his lips on hers, moving his mouth over hers slowly, letting his body cover her own as he slowly made out with her. “When it’s those situations, I don’t mind,” he nuzzled her cheek and began dropping light kisses to her jawline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin,” she whimpered, unable to think of anything else to say. He smiled, rocking his hips against her sensitive core. They had spent most of their night fucking, dinner forgotten and amazingly, even after a month, their craving for each other had grown in intensity instead of wavering. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Again?” He chuckled, nipping at her neck. “You are impossible to satisfy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The interjection, not the action.” She flicked the back of his head and turned to look around the room for his pants. “I don’t think we could go again even if I wanted to, my roommates are probably going to be home at any minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin sighed and rolled to the other side of the bed, crossing his arms behind his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> them to know what we’re doing?” She reached over with one hand and gave his cock a quick squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t do that if you don’t want me to throw you into the bed and ravish you again,” he pouted as he pulled away. “No. It’s our </span>
  <em>
    <span>rule,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he had to hold himself not to roll his eyes and tell her that all his friends already knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, if you want to be my fake boyfriend or something, that can be arranged,” she drawled, getting up from the bed to stretch. “We’ve already broken the rules three times this week. We said no going home with each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you said home, I thought you meant to meet the parents or something. Your apartment is different. It would be breaking the rules if I took you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>house and you ended up having breakfast with my mother,” he swung his legs to the side and searched for his discarded clothes, starting to pick them up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My parents are in New York, it’d be pretty hard to take you home </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> get to class on time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed. “You are always so literal,” he muttered as he pulled on his boxers and his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s part of my charms,” she laughed, leaning over to kiss him on the neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think anyone finds that charming,” he snorted as he dressed in his jeans next, shivering at her lips on his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet you still haven’t gotten sick of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in it for the sex,” he turned around and kissed her cheek. “Not your personality.” Anakin stood and grabbed his sneakers, phone and keys. This was always the awkward part. Leaving. “Until next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to be at the club for my farewell?” she asked dryly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I already have plans,” he replied. He was telling her the truth. Most of it, anyway. Amee was in town and he had agreed to go with her and Ahsoka to the movies, like old times when they would babysit her together. Also, ever since he and Padmé started having a more intimate relationship, he avoided seeing her as </span>
  <em>
    <span>Angel. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Like the others did. He went a couple of times to the club but seeing her give lap dances and get hit on by other men made his blood boil and he had realized he should avoid going altogether. “Have fun at the farewell party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t, but thanks anyway.” She waved to him playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suit yourself,” he shrugged, opening the bedroom door. “Bye.” He hesitated before disappearing and closing the door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye.” Padmé watched him go, then started moving around the room, picking up her own discarded clothes and tossing them in the hamper. She straightened up the rest of the room, books that had been knocked off the desk during a makeout session, the painting above her bed that had become tilted somewhere around the third round of sex. It was mindless busywork, but it helped her cool down. This was getting more complicated than it was supposed to, and they both knew it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her door suddenly burst open and Dormé stood frozen in the doorway, her eyes flickering around the room. “Damn. I thought that a few minutes earlier would bust you two. You put the boy out of the bed before he’s done going soft, don’t you?” She snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two words, Dormé. Kitster Banai. Does he know you’re ‘Rose’ yet?” Padmé shot back, picking up a discarded condom and pantomiming like she was about to throw it at her friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dormé shrieked and jumped back. “Well, it’s not my fault that I got the dumb friend. Kitster might go to MIT, but damn… he’s slow sometimes. Now put that thing in the garbage. I want to discuss what we’re wearing to the race.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What race?” Padmé blinked in surprise as she tossed the condom in the wastebasket. “One of </span>
  <em>
    <span>their </span>
  </em>
  <span>races? We can’t. Their whole thing is going to Coruscant after they win, our shift always starts before the races do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucky for us, it’s tomorrow, not tonight. It’s the big end-of-the-season race. It’s a freaking big deal, everyone is going to be there and Kit invited me to cheer on him,” she grinned. “Didn’t Anakin tell you about that? Didn’t he ask you to go and be his </span>
  <em>
    <span>lucky </span>
  </em>
  <span>charm? The prize is over twenty grand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re dating Kitster. I’m not dating Anakin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Kit said Anakin was going with...” then she got quiet as her eyes widened in realization, “Oh, this is awkward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. Forget about it,” Dormé smiled innocently and turned on her heel, leaving the bedroom. Or attempting to. Padmé grabbed her robe and followed after her, taking her by the wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s awkward?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kitster said Anakin was taking a girl to the races,” Dormé sighed. “I thought it would be you. Anyway, it’s not awkward. Sometimes I forget you two are only about sex.” Padmé still frowned. She had to assume Anakin wasn’t having sex with this other girl, otherwise, he would have told her. Or at least, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> have told her, per their agreement. “I’ll tell you all about it when I get home tomorrow. You don’t even like those things anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t. I’m shocked none of them have wound up in the hospital, or dead. Or arrested.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. You’re so fun to be around. I would be antsy to invite you to see a race too if I was him,” Dormé said sarcastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I get it, everyone thinks I’m a killjoy,” Padmé groaned. “Why are any of you friends with me if I’m such a pain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can be fun. When you’re not being uptight. They are skilled drivers and yes, it’s illegal, but it’s better than doing drugs,” she chuckled. “We’re talking about nice guys who found a way to make an extra buck. We found </span>
  <em>
    <span>our </span>
  </em>
  <span>way, didn’t we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What we do isn’t illegal,” Padmé reminded her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Stay home.” Dormé patted her shoulder with a smile. “Prepare for your big first day. I’ll be out cheering for the guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reverse psychology is not going to work on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not doing that. I know an impossible case when I see one. Seriously, Padmé, I just brought it up because I thought Anakin had invited you,” Dormé sighed. “I’m going to take a shower before we leave for our last Coruscant night and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>is what we should be focusing on,” she beamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to eat something. Be quick, okay? We don’t want to be late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Ma’am,” Dormé mock saluted, turning on her heel and leaving for her bedroom.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“You know, I hope you are not this distracted when you race tonight,” Amee said lightly as they leaned against the white, tuned up Mustang that belonged to Anakin. She was holding a red Solo cup and wrapped in his leather jacket, her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For twenty grand, you can bet my whole attention is going to be in this race. I intend to win it,” he beamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re amazing at this, Ani, the prize is yours. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>please, </span>
  </em>
  <span>be careful. I always felt guilty for indulging </span>
  <em>
    <span>this,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she waved her free hand around. “It’s so dangerous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was the only way,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” she nodded softly, knowing how much he had struggled with his mother’s illness and the medical bills that followed. However, he’d never quit. He’d fought tooth and nail to give his mother the best treatment. “But you also like the adrenaline,” she added that bit teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it,” Anakin agreed with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Anakin, got a sec before we start?” Rex asked, grabbing him by the arm. “Excuse us, Amee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just give him back in one piece,” Amee chuckled, sipping on her drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rex?” Anakin raised his eyebrows in alarm as his friend pulled him away. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look over there.” Rex jerked his head across the lot, to where Kitster stood, talking with Dormé. Standing next to them, clutching her own red Solo cup rather tightly, was Padmé.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Un-</span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span>-believable,” he breathed. “What the fuck is she doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe her friend dragged her along, I don’t know, but I thought you should know now, rather than get caught off guard at a less opportune moment. I know you didn’t invite her, seeing as you’re cheating on Amee with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you high or something?” Anakin scowled, offended. “You know very well that Amee and I broke up when she went to Yale, three years ago. We remained friends and besides you guys, she’s the only one who knows about the races.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Because the way Amee’s clinging to you says to me that she doesn’t think of you just as a friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin hissed, irritated. “That’s my problem to deal with. But we’re not dating. I didn’t invite Padmé because she doesn’t agree with these races and most importantly, she has a </span>
  <em>
    <span>rule </span>
  </em>
  <span>about hanging out with my friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what to tell you, Anakin, she’s here. Tell her to leave if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Let her stay. Let her do whatever the hell she wants. Maybe Dormé bribed her, I don’t know, it’s none of my business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suit yourself, bro. Just make sure you win this thing for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I intend to,” he turned on his heel and returned to his car. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is she doing here? Why is she here? What about the stupid rules? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything okay?” Amee asked, still blissfully clueless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Sort of, but it will be alright when I win and finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally, </span>
  </em>
  <span>pay off my mother’s medical bills. I can leave this part of my life for good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll win.” She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. “I believe in you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin briefly closed his eyes as Amee’s fruity fragrance danced around him. When they’d dated in high school and through his first year at MIT, there was nothing he loved more, but now it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>sweet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Too </span>
  </em>
  <span>fruity. “Amee, you know… you know I only see you as my friend, right? My very good and dear friend. But… nothing else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we broke up because of your mom, and life, and me moving away. Two of those things aren’t a problem anymore,” she pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was our situation three years ago. It’s different now,” he said softly. “I will always love you, Amee, but I am not </span>
  <em>
    <span>in </span>
  </em>
  <span>love with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, Anakin… You asked me here for luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is my fault, I gave you hope. I’m so sorry,” he tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. “I changed. I’m not the same person. I… I met someone else and it’s complicated and it’s madness, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why isn’t she here, if there’s someone else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t invite her, she… doesn’t agree with these races and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>here for luck. You’re still my Amee. My best friend since kindergarten. The first woman I loved. How can you not be my lucky charm?” He smiled softly. “As long as you know that this will never be more than friendship, Amee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but Ani, if she’s not here, if she can’t support you, maybe it’s a sign you shouldn’t be with her. I’m not saying this to try and get you back. I’m just worried you might be with someone who won’t take care of you like you deserve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if this leads to nothing,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>which is more likely, </span>
  </em>
  <span>“my position is the same,” he hugged her gently. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go win this thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin kissed her cheek and nodded. “I’m bringing that money home.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The speed was the adrenaline that took all his problems away. His mother’s illness. His money struggles. His failed relationship with Amee and craziness with Padmé. Everything went away when he stepped on the pedal and made the car go over two hundred miles per hour. It felt even sweeter when he flew by the other cars. Winning race after race, until the last one rolled in and the twenty grand were so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>close. He stepped on the pedal as soon as the flag dropped to the floor. The race went on </span>
  <em>
    <span>forever </span>
  </em>
  <span>with a few close hits, but nothing that would drive him off the road and suddenly, he was first. He was first and they wouldn’t take that away from him. Anakin could see the finish line. The checkered flag ready to be waved as the race would be over. Just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little </span>
  </em>
  <span>faster and he was over it. The overwhelming sensation of victory made him get distracted for a second and didn’t realize what was happening behind him as he was slowing down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, the car behind him </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>slow down and crashed into the back of his car, making the airbag burst open and his world go black. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If I die, my mother is going to resurrect me just to </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>kill </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>me herself. I made a promise.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin!” Someone called his name, but the voice was hazy and distorted, almost drowned out by the sounds of horns honking and other people shouting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head hurt. A lot. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is this hell? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ani?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin, listen to me.” He felt his seatbelt slide off him as someone pulled him out of the car. “Focus on my voice, can you hear me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow,” he muttered. “My head… it’s killing me…” he groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a penlight on you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do I look like? A doctor?” A panicked voice answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here. Here, take it,” a calmer voice said, but still strained. A light shone in Anakin’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you follow this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin cringed. “That hurts, make it stop.” The light went away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Massachusetts doesn’t have medical amnesty, we can’t take him to a doctor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>judgy tone, he recognized. “I’m fine,” he groaned as he blinked, forcing his eyes open. “I’m fine. It’s probably just… a concussion. I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His mother is a nurse we-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Anakin shouted, even more alert. He searched for the sound of the suggestion, Amee. “No,” he pointed his finger at her before sitting up. “As long as I don’t fall asleep in the next two hours, I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve still gotta get you out of here,” a new voice said. Rex. Or maybe Echo. “You can count on us to get the car back to the shop to fix, but right now, we gotta split up before the cops get here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our apartment isn't too far,” Padmé said. “Dormé, Kitster, and I can handle him for a few hours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, everyone, I’m okay,” he stood up on shaky legs, wincing at the throbbing pain on his temple. Kitster supported him. “I still won, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you won,” Rex nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who the hell didn’t use the brakes?” He asked, frustrated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it matter right now?” Dormé snapped irritably. “Kit, get him to my car.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Amee-” Anakin started, turning to the blonde who was eyeing Padmé very seriously before glancing at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take her home,” Rex said. “She’ll be safe with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine,” she whispered and removed his jacket. “Here, he might get cold,” she told Padmé, extending his jacket to her. “Don’t listen to him and call his mother if his symptoms worsen. He’s the worst patient ever, but give him some candy and an ice pack for his bump on the head and he’ll calm down the attitude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will, thanks,” Padmé nodded. “Is his phone in here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she nodded and leaned forward to kiss Anakin, dangerously close to the lips. “Thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>God </span>
  </em>
  <span>this is your last race, Skywalker. You just made me a decade older. Call me tomorrow, okay? I still worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about me. I’ll text you in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make sure he keeps that promise,” Padmé added. “Come on, let’s get you in the car.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin glanced at her and nodded. There was something serious in her expression and he didn’t feel like teasing. Or making a joke. Or anything similar. He just ducked his head and let Kitster help him to Dormé’s car.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“You were there tonight,” Anakin said, after Dormé and Kitster left the apartment to help Rex with the cleanup and collect the prize, making it so that he was alone with Padmé. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found out you were bringing another girl,” she said, passing him a glass of water. “Drink that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?” He drank the water without complaining, curious as to why she would be bothered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dormé said it was your last race, I figured one of us should show up for the other’s farewell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be upset about that,” he said as he handed her the empty glass. “Also, I thought there were rules? Hanging out with each other’s friends was off the question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, that went out the window when I found out Kitster knew. Although he still doesn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> works at Coruscant too.” Padmé ran her hands through her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Dormé knows too,” he shrugged. “Yeah, he’s a bit aloof. He feels guilty though. He thinks he’s crushing on Rose but he has feelings for Dormé too. It’s adorable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine,” Padmé sighed. “Dormé thought I was coming to the race because Kitster said you were bringing a girl for good luck and she thought it was me. I came tonight because I was jealous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One, I didn’t invite you because you don’t like or agree with the races and I didn’t want to hear a lecture. Two, it was impossible to know if you were going to say yes or quote all of our rules as if I was retarded and three, it’s adorable you were jealous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her mouth, then closed it and shook her head before talking again. “I’m gonna let the use of the r-word slide right now because we’re still in the window where I don’t know whether or not your brain got damaged, and I want to believe you’d normally never say that,” she sighed. “But seriously, Anakin, I didn’t like any of how I felt tonight. Jealous seeing you with another girl. Terrified out of my mind while you were racing, and then with the crash. I seriously thought you might die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t crash into anyone. Some idiot forgot to use his brakes. Taking into consideration the type of accidents we are used to seeing, this was nothing. I have a concussion and a dented back of a Mustang.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still,” she bit her lip. “There was a minute when I thought I was going to lose you. And it was the worst feeling of my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin smiled sweetly at her. “I’m sorry. Of all of the races you could have seen, this was a bad one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must be bad luck,” Padmé sighed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> sorry for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not,” he chuckled. “I should have invited you. I didn’t think it was something you might have wanted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither did I. But a lot of what I think has changed when it comes to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hesitated. “We can end it. Neither of us will cross paths again. I no longer race and you no longer strip. You’re off to be a lawyer and I’m starting my engineering career.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you want?” she asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I have a concussion,” he chuckled. “What do you want?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want the rules to be over,” she admitted. “But I don’t want us to say goodbye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would we even work as a couple? Honestly. Say three things we have in common. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Three </span>
  </em>
  <span>things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We both want to do something with our lives that will help people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With totally different mindsets. You want to run the country, I want to build robots,” he smiled. “Go on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We both love that stray cat and dog that live on the corner near Watto’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I took them home yesterday,” he said. “Animal control appeared and was going to take them, probably to be put down, so I told the lady they were mine. They’re currently cuddling with my mom in bed,” he chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you named them yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, they’re just dog and cat until we find suitable names. I think the dog is a mixed breed of a golden retriever with a labrador. The cat is way too frisky, so it might be Siamese.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I should come over to help with that. And three,” she smiled a little. “We both like Ariana Grande music a little too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed. “You were the one who gave me a private show at the sound of Dangerous Woman, that’s all on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you managed to get me to have sex while a supercut of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fast and the Furious</span>
  </em>
  <span> movies was playing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know we bicker all the time. Barely agree on a single subject. Have very different views on politics and our future and if you want to stop by and help with their names, you’ll have to meet my mom and that’s a whole other commitment you’re doing there,” He paused. “Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly?” He nodded. “No. No, I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But I’m trying to loosen up. To be less of a buzzkill, and not plan everything. And I do have this gut feeling that if I let you out of my life, I’d regret it forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brushed a few hairs out of her face tenderly. “We’re either going to make this work and make each other happy, or… we’re going to crash and burn at an impressive speed. You know that, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that most couples?” she pointed out with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against hers. “We’re not most couples, love.” He paused, to let the new nickname settle. “Better than Angel, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, way better,” she agreed. “And I have to admit, it’s really tempting to have sex right now, but you still might be concussed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take my chances,” he whispered with a smile, brushing his lips against hers. “I didn’t go to your farewell at Coruscant because I haven’t been able to deal with the fact that other men get to see you dance and strip for them. Or haven’t you noticed my absence? I got jealous, just as much as you did tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I noticed,” she admitted, her fingers running along the edge of his t-shirt as she pressed her face into the crook of his neck. “But I figured you had school commitments or something else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I did, but I couldn't focus," he sighed and wrapped his arms around her. Her floral fragrance was appealing and a striking, welcoming change from Amee. He buried his nose in her hair. "I kept thinking of you grinding on other men."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t do that anymore.” She pressed a kiss to his throat. “I’m starting my internship at Organa, Mothma, and Associates on Monday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good," he kissed her head. "I got my feedback this morning when I was having breakfast with… Well, having breakfast and I'm starting on Monday too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Having breakfast with who?” She pulled back to look at him. “That Amee girl?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he said slowly, dragging his fingers over her naked arm. “We live in the same street and it’s sort of a habit we have whenever she is in town.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re not dating her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amee is my ex-girlfriend. We haven’t officially dated for three years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I meant you’re not dating her,” she paused to start pulling his shirt up, “because you’re dating me now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s an order,” he smirked as he raised his arms so she could pull the shirt completely off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A statement.” She balled up the cotton and tossed it to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I have the time,” he said, pretending to be thoughtful. “You’re quite the handful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and you’re not?” she laughed, kissing a trail down his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m an absolute delight,” he quipped as he bit his lip as he felt her touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A delightful pain in the ass.” She undid the zipper on his jeans and pushed them down, along with his boxer briefs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, was that what we agreed to?” Anakin asked sweetly as he watched her with dark blue eyes. He liked when she was feisty like that. When she was jealous. It made him feel wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé rolled her eyes, but nodded. “Anakin, do you want me to suck your dick like there’s no tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since you are offering,” he raised one eyebrow, looking down at her. “How can a man refuse?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How indeed.” She dragged her tongue along his shaft as her fingers squeezed his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned, throwing his head back against the pillows. “I forgot… you don’t play fair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s part of why you like me, don’t deny it.” She kissed the tip of his cock, then started to slide her mouth over it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I can’t deny anything when you’re working on me like that,” he sighed, as his hand found her hair, fingers gripping her curls tightly. Her response was to take him in deeper, pressing her head against his stomach. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She tapped at his asscheeks, grinding in the air as she licked and sucked. He hissed and bucked his hips upwards, hitting the back of her throat, spilling inside of her mouth. She rode it out for an impressively long time, only pulling back when he started to soften in her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck is right,” she said, wiping off the bits of cum that stained her lips. “How do you feel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lightheaded, which can be from the concussion or from your amazing mouth,” he said, dazed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you don’t want me to take you home to your mom?” she asked, brushing his hair back from his face. “We can say you walked into a street pole—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to worry her and I feel fine, this is not my first accident. If it’s necessary, I’ll go in tomorrow, say I fell down the stairs and hit my head or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m worried too,” she pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can come with me to validate my story,” he kissed her cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, that’s how you want me to meet your mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin chuckled. “Perhaps not. Let’s do it this way. I’ll go to the hospital tomorrow morning with my mom, she has an early shift, and I’ll get an X-Ray. I will tell them I fell in the street, during our date, and hit my head and it’s just a quick check-up. It’s simple enough that it doesn’t raise any red flags and it’s believable too. Will you be more at ease then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so,” she nodded, shifting in the bed to lie next to him as she checked her watch. “Now, how do we continue keeping you awake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Play twenty questions? We had a sex-based relationship, we don’t know a lot about each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough. You grew up here in Boston, right?” She reached down to take his hand, tracing her fingers over the veins on the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Born and raised. You’re from New York?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. We lived in Long Island until I was six, then my dad got a promotion, and we moved into Manhattan. Upper East Side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds fancy,” he raised his eyebrows</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, it is. But it’s my turn now. I know you live with your mom, but is your dad in the picture at all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I never met him,” he shrugged, dismissing the subject. “Why did you strip and how long have you done it for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After I turned twenty-one. It started as something I did during the summers between school terms for extra cash. And my friends were doing it too, and it was a good way to blow off steam and not think too much once classes started up. When and why did you start street racing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two and a half years ago. I had had invites before, but I never accepted. I worked on the cars at Watto, a side business if you want to call it, but never actually raced. It wasn’t until I needed fast money that I went to Rex,” he explained. “Did you like stripping?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Parts of it. I liked feeling pretty, and pole dancing is actually kind of fun, but it was kind of a drag at the beginning, when I was still learning the ropes. Why did you need fast money?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mom was diagnosed with breast cancer three years ago, and it became impossible to financially sustain ourselves on her nurse’s income. She had to quit her other job because she was already too weak and the money I made at the shop covered the essentials, but barely,” he explained with a sigh. “Family. Do you have brothers or sisters?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, now I feel terrible for all the tips I made you give me,” she groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t. You didn’t make me give you anything, I did it because I wanted to and I could. Trust me. Lately, I’ve been able to put money aside from the races and with tonight’s prize, we won’t have to worry about money for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, then to answer your question, I have one older sister. She’s an art dealer and consultant in New York, she’s married to an architect, and they have two girls, a four-year-old and a nine-month-old.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an Auntie!” He gushed. “That’s adorable. I love kids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do too, so that’s four things in common,” she smiled. “And what about you, any siblings?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Officially, no. But if Ahsoka asks, tell her I say yes. Also, Ahsoka is my advisor’s foster kid to whom I have grown close to. I started tutoring her way back when I was in my senior year at high school and it progressed from there. Last year I found her a place at Watto’s with me and the boys, and if you want to blame anyone for my Ariana Grande knowledge, she’s the culprit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool. Okay, it’s your turn,” she paused to count on her fingers. “We’re on number five now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know my ex-girlfriend, it’s only fair I know about yours. Who was he, how long did it last and why did you break-up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Voldemort,” she exhaled with a scowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” he widened his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We hooked up at the welcome mixer for Harvard Law, and then dated for two years. And then I caught him cheating. Both with another girl and off my studies. I reported him for the latter and he had to leave school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Voldemort indeed. He sounds awful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, in hindsight, he does, but when we were dating, I honestly thought I was in love with him. That we’d, I don’t know, graduate, start our own firm together, pick out a house with a white picket fence and have two-point-five kids and a dog. All that cheesy stuff.” She made a face. “Okay, it’s my turn. Is my being vegan a deal-breaker in any way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as you don’t make me one, I’m good.” She opened her mouth, then closed it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanted me to be vegan, didn’t you?” He asked dryly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m just trying to picture what it would be like if we’re ever eating at one of our houses. Or if we got far enough to move in together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like to think about the future, don’t you?” He chuckled nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, but I’d like to think that’s a good thing,” she argued softly. “I think it means that we have something worth seeing through. And since that was two questions in a row, so now I get two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ask away. I'm an open book."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is the thing you regret most? Aside from sleeping with and dating a stripper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't regret dating a stripper. That's actually pretty cool. But…" he thought about it. What did he regret? "I could have been a better son sometimes. My mom is aware of the races. We both ignore it, don't speak about it, because it's how we paid for the bills and how she got better. But I regret making her worry so much. Making her stay awake at night wondering if ai would come home in one piece.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé nodded. “And what’s gonna happen now? Like, to your car, now that you’re not racing anymore?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't even know how my car is after this," he groaned. "But I'm going to fix it and per an old agreement, I'm selling it to Rex even if it's going to work. I put this car together. This car is everything I worked on for three years but… I have to leave it behind and this life too. So I want to buy a new one. Maybe go a little crazy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m very good at negotiating if you need backup for buying the new one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I already promised the Great Negotiator that when the time comes, he gets to do the negotiating."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know who that is, but okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is your five year plan? Because I am positive you have one. You are the type to have one. With Pinterest boards to match."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I need to take the bar and wait to see if I passed before I can take my next move, but the general framework involves working my way up at the firm where I’m interning now, then running for either the House or the Senate. Part of that depends on how other parts of my life work out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're annoying enough to be a Senator," he said teasingly with a hint of a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, with pitches like that, you’re not running my campaign,” she teased back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't want it either. Trust me. I suck at politics. My weakest subject was History and in Debate, the only way I could argue someone to death would be if the subject was mathematics or engineering."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duly noted. Aside from </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Fast and the Furious,</span>
  </em>
  <span> what movies do you love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A wide range of movies. I have a very eclectic taste. Favorite music?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I actually really like rap,” she admitted, blushing a little. “Especially since more women have gotten in there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you blushing? It's perfectly normal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, not when you’re the unofficial ice queen of school. I think most people believe I only listen to classical music.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ice Queen? Tell me more."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I mean, after the breakup, a lot of guys tried to get me on the rebound, and I wasn’t in the mood. I stopped going to parties and doing anything that wasn’t work or school, I basically killed my social life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin made a surprised sound. "Ah! Finally. An explanation." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"An explanation for what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your lack of social skills. You suck at flirting. Most of what you tried to do came off as insulting," he snorted. "But you're better now, babe," he smiled, kissing her temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you, I was bad at flirting because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't imagine if you didn't," he joked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, you’re very sexy, shut up. Whose turn is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He gave her a quick peck on the lips. “Yours. Go on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does the future really scare you that much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never said the future scared me,” he frowned. “Where did you get that from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The way you seem nervous and keep asking me about it. It feels like you’re scared of whatever it is that lies ahead. Maybe I do overplan things, but I like the idea of security and certainty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, thinking about his answer. “I only ask because you seem to have everything planned and you know, I’m not like that. I don’t plan ahead. I don’t have a five-year plan. I tend to be more reckless. So I’m curious as to how the other half lives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This part of the other half lives the way she does because she knows it can go away,” she said, running her hand through his hair, trying to avoid the place where he’d bumped his head. “I know how lucky I am to have my parents paying my way right now, but they made it clear that once I’m out of school, I’m on my own. And I need to be prepared for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you’ve been working at Coruscant for the past… what? Three? Four years?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three and a half. And most of it has gone into savings accounts and investments.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See? My smart girl has it all under control,” he kissed the top of her head and hugged her a little tighter. “You’re going to ace this internship and kill the bar, become a badass lawyer and most likely, run the country one day. You got this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re going to save the planet,” she reminded him. “I’m just thinking about things like what happened to your mom. How that could have ruined both your lives if you didn’t have that way out. I mean, even if I get a decent job with insurance and everything, getting something like cancer would be a disaster for me. I want to be prepared for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t live our lives thinking like that. We wouldn’t live. I understand being prepared, but I don’t want to stop living and worry eternally for bad news that might never come to pass,” he sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll try to be better about it,” she said, kissing him on the cheek. “I learn a lot from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I lost track of our questions,” he chuckled. “Is there anything else you want to know about me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if we ditched the game format and just kept talking?” she suggested, “It’s the weekend, neither of us has anything to do tomorrow, we have all the time we need. Hell, we could even pull out the Monopoly board if we wanted to really test our compatibility.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>a good idea. Let’s see how much of a sore loser you are, Naberrie!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring it on, Skywalker.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. How I Met My Boyfriend's Mother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I was going to ask if you wanted to do me on your desk, but I thought I should say ‘hi’, first,” Anakin quipped from the doorway of the empty associates’ bullpen, where his girlfriend stood, bent over a document.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re unbelievable.” Padmé closed the folder and tucked it into a file cabinet next to her desk. “Why is desk sex such a turn on for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not desk sex, love, it’s the location itself,” he waltzed over to her side and kissed her passionately. “Ready to go? It’s a big night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I look alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look wonderful. You can barely see the bags under your eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she panicked, grabbing her purse and rummaging around for her makeup kit. “Where’s my concealer? I know I packed it in here somewhere…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was kidding,” he chuckled. “It’s just my mother, Padmé, you don’t have to be so stressed out. She’s the kindest woman you’ll know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, sorry.” She stopped looking in her bag and stepped back to spin and give him a better look at her dress. “Seriously though, does this look okay? Not too much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I think about the red color. It suits you perfectly,” he gave her an appreciative look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It suits you too.” She grabbed a tissue from the box on her desk and held it out to him. “You have my lipstick on your mouth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, it would be awkward if it wasn’t,” he said teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess so, but I don’t think we want to show up at dinner with you looking that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom saw worse already,” he sighed. “She’ll tell you all about it tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, now I’m intrigued,” she laughed, grabbing her coat and her purse. “Did you get the new car yet? Or is that next week?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next week. I think my mom enjoys driving me around though,” he chuckled, intertwining their fingers. “Gives us more quality time together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>such</span>
  </em>
  <span> a mama’s boy, it’s adorable,” she laughed as they left the bullpen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not even sorry,” he grinned cheekily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t ask you to be.” She paused for a moment to pull the clips out of her bun, shaking out her hair so it fell around her shoulders. “Okay, that already feels better, I was getting a migraine, I swear.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love when you let your hair down,” he said as they entered the elevator. “Question… two seats or five seats? For my new car, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think five seats is probably better. Having a backseat means we can take Ahsoka places if she wants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, you’re so sweet and you don’t even know her yet. I was thinking the same, though, and with the investment that I’m making on this car, he better last and I’m not going to put a baby carrier on the front seat,” he pointed out, distractedly checking his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, the car’s a he?” Padmé laughed, outwardly ignoring the baby comment even as she secretly delighted in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let you know. Probably.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought vehicles were usually given female pronouns, but I don’t mind if your car is a he. I like being your main girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will always be my main girl,” he pulled her to his embrace, kissing her soundly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, that’s exactly what I like to hear.” The elevator doors opened, and she spun under his arm as she stepped out.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Mom! We’re here!” He announced as he opened the door, already smelling his mother’s delicious lasagna recipe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a minute, sweetheart!” Shmi called. “Come on into the kitchen, I’m almost done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You told her about my diet, right?” Padmé asked softly as she set her coat on the rack by the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I did. The three of us are eating vegan tonight,” he chuckled as he led her to the kitchen. “Mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ani,” Shmi stopped chopping the vegetables and cleaned her hands on the apron, before approaching her son and giving him a tight hug. “Finally, you bring her,” she beamed, turning to look at Padmé. “Welcome to our home, dear. I’m Anakin’s mother, Shmi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s wonderful to meet you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ani’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> told me so many good things about you,” Padmé said, wiggling her eyebrows at her boyfriend with a smirk. “You have a lovely home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank you, sweetheart,” Shmi beamed. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>beautiful and much more Ani’s type.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom,” he groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Padmé grinned widely. “Did he tell you about how I kicked his ass at Monopoly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was very sour about it, Anakin doesn’t like to lose,” Shmi chuckled as she returned to the kitchen’s island where she was finishing dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m aware. Do you need any help with that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodness, no! Go to the living room. Everyone else is already there,” Shmi said. Padmé took a step back, blinking nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone else?” she repeated, looking at Anakin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s everyone else?” He asked confused, looking at his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shmi looked between them, the realization dawning on her. “Oh… Ahsoka said you had invited them over. I assumed....” she sighed, shaking her head. “That girl. I swear…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so I get to meet the famous Ahsoka tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Obi-Wan and Satine,” Shmi added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, everyone’s here,” Anakin rolled his eyes. “I’m going to wring her little neck,” he turned around and headed for the living room. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Snips! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Liar liar, pants on fire, where are you, you menace?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin, calm down!” Padmé scolded as she followed him in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am calm, love, this is normal,” Anakin gave her a sweet look and a chuckle. Padmé looked unconvinced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, I got tired of waiting to meet the mysterious girlfriend and took matters into my own hands!” An amber-skinned girl with two long braids streaked with blue and white waved from the couch. “Hey. I’m Ahsoka.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Padmé said slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You deserve to be kicked out with no dinner,” Anakin flicked her braids. “Menace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you love me.” Ahsoka hugged him by the waist and he hugged her back, kissing the top of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Padmé Amidala, I remember your application,” a platinum blonde woman remarked. “You applied for an internship at Mandalore, didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Padmé grinned, moving to shake her hand. “I didn’t realize you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> Satine, Ms. Kryze, it’s so nice to meet you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was very disappointed that Bail and Mon snatched you up before we could, your application was exceptional.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Padmé blushed a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess that leaves me,” a russet-haired man with a carefully cut beard stood from the couch. “Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ms. Naberrie, delighted to finally meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have all been </span>
  <em>
    <span>dying </span>
  </em>
  <span>to meet you,” Ahsoka added with a huge grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I didn’t invite her, right?” Anakin raised one eyebrow at Obi-Wan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well, to use her words, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>been dying to meet this angel you don’t stop talking about,” Obi-Wan chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Padmé looked at Anakin with a smile and he blushed, ducking his head. “So glad to know you speak about me so highly, sweetie.” She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They know everything about you, Angel,” he gave her a light, secretive smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Everything?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I kept the kinky stuff for me, of course, they don’t need to know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin, you are awful,” Satine chastised, even if she was amused by the couple’s light banter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but he’s cute, so I put up with him.” Padmé tousled his hair. “Just like how he deals with me being a vegan and a perfectionist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marry her while she doesn’t realize how impossible you can be,” Ahsoka grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, good Lord,” Obi-Wan groaned. “Ignore my foster daughter, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He still calls me his </span>
  <em>
    <span>foster </span>
  </em>
  <span>daughter,” Ahsoka started, ignoring Obi-Wan. “To make sure people know we are not biologically related and nobody knows I get this snarky sense of humor from him,” she stage-whispered and Satine snorted, sipping her wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You get it from Anakin! I should never have allowed him to babysit you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Anakin said indignantly. </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, babe. Satine, is there another glass available?” Padmé attempted to take the conversation in a different direction. “I suddenly desperately need alcohol.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Satine beamed and patted the seat next to her. “Anakin, get the sweet girl a glass,” she asked. “Ben, stop controlling Ahsoka and Anakin, you know how that makes them worse. It’s so much more fun to irritate you. Sit, darling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin and Ahsoka shared an evil cackle, before Anakin went to grab a glass for Padmé, but not without winking at her first. Ahsoka plopped down next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already like you more than blondie,” she declared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blondie being Amee?” Padmé asked dryly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she made Skyguy boring,” Ahsoka made a face. “He’s been much better with you. I confess, when I discovered he had another chick—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—I need to get you out of that shop—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—I was wary. I mean, I didn’t want another stuck-up—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahsoka!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“—</span>
  <em>
    <span>girl</span>
  </em>
  <span> turning his head into this pile of rules and etiquette where the girlfriend comes first, second, third and last. But I guess you’re cool. For now, at least. I haven’t made up my mind just </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It’s still a trial run.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, for the love of—” Obi-Wan looked like he was at the end of his patience, running a hand over his face, while Satine observed with a smirk, over her glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five minutes ago, you were telling Anakin he should marry me,” Padmé pointed out to Ahsoka, “and now I’m on a trial run?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what annulments are for. Aren’t you going to be a lawyer or something?” Ahsoka deadpanned and Satine nearly choked on her wine, chuckling at Ahsoka’s tone and her quick wit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A human rights lawyer, if all goes as planned. Divorce proceedings are not my forte.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here’s the glass,” Anakin returned with a tall glass. “Mom had it in the freezer, so it’s cooler for the wine. I hope Ahsoka hasn’t hassled you too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m on a trial run, apparently,” Padmé informed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are lucky she doesn’t have a pop quiz for you,” he quipped with a laugh.</span>
</p><p><span>“And her suggestion we get married comes with the caveat that you can annul our marriage if she revokes her approval. But I can handle</span> <span>a pop quiz.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Oh no…” he glanced at Ahsoka who clapped her hands and Obi-Wan looked ready to throw in the towel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so wonderful that you would offer!” Ahsoka giggled like a mean schoolgirl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She has cards,” Satine declared serenely as she poured the wine and handed it to Padmé. “You’ll need it, dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try me.” Padmé took a sip of the wine as she locked eyes with Ahsoka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shmi!” Ahsoka called as she jumped from her place and rushed to her backpack. “It’s pop quiz time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka, I was joking,” Anakin said terrified. “Tell me she didn’t actually do it,” he turned to Obi-Wan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s your fault,” Obi-Wan scowled. “This,” he waved to all of Ahsoka, “is your and your friends' influence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka?” At her wicked glance, he blanched. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mom!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka, sweetheart, Padmé doesn’t need a pop quiz about Anakin,” Shmi entered the living room, smiling apologetically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, but it’s so cute when he panics,” Padmé laughed. “Come on, it’ll be fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing the cards, Ahsoka took a seat in front of Padmé as Shmi sighed and, with her own glass in hand, sat down next to Anakin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka cleared her throat and organized her decorative cards. “Who is Anakin’s best friend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kitster, but they’ve been bickering lately, so I’m going to say Rex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wrong,” she declared. “It’s Obi-Wan. It has always been Obi-Wan, ever since Anakin was nine,” she put the card down on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé eyed Obi-Wan for a moment. “You must have been in, what, your mid-twenties back then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Twenty-five, yes,” Obi-Wan nodded. “This nugget of a kid snuck into my and my godfather’s backyard to play on our basketball court with his friends and then when I started working at school, his troublesome ass was assigned to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Anakin quipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka cleared her throat to get the attention back to her. “Does Anakin have any superstitions or beliefs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He carves wooden good luck charms. There’s one hanging in his car, and another on his keychain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. Correct,” Ahsoka said and placed the card on the other’s side. “What is Anakin’s favorite chip flavor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barbecue sauce.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Common mistake, it’s actually Sour Cream and Onion,” Ahsoka smirked and placed the card on top of the first on what was, Padmé realized, the ‘wrong’ pile. “Barbecue sauce is Rex and Kitster’s favorite and there is usually more of it laying around at the shop </span>
  <em>
    <span>but </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the Skywalkers’ cupboards, you will find Sour Cream, not Barbecue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin cringed. “Sorry, babe, it’s true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I still know the important things. Like your ATM pin,” she teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, but can you tell me which skin care routine pretty boy over there actually indulges when no one’s watching?” Ahsoka chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you,” Anakin muttered and she blew him a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean when he’s not sneaking my Clinique?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Ahsoka laughed and Anakin blushed, groaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I assume we’re talking about the face masks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes, every week a charcoal mask followed by some moisturizing,” Anakin buried his face in his mother’s neck as everyone chuckled. “Gotta keep that baby skin soft. I’ll grant you this one,” she placed it on the ‘right’ pile. “Now, what is Anakin’s earliest childhood memory?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The earliest one he’s told me about is the little red car he had as a toddler and tried to drive on the actual street.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The most terrifying minutes of my life,” Shmi shuddered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, good,” Ahsoka set another on the ‘right’ pile.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So at what point do you quiz him about me?” Padmé joked. “After dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your sister should do it,” Ahsoka said and before she could go on, Obi-Wan snatched the cards. “Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As fun as this is, we are all starving, you already manipulated your way into this dinner, maybe it’s time to behave,” he said sternly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka pouted. “Fine. I guess she’s semi-approved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is semi-approved still good enough for marrying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you making me wear a frilly pink dress?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?” Anakin blurted “We’re talking about this?” He looked around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all in good fun,” Padmé said, rubbing his arm soothingly. “Would you prefer it if I were fighting with them? Obviously we’re not serious, I’m not proposing to you before you’ve met </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> parents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it is an important thing,” Ahsoka pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dinner is getting cold, perhaps we can table this discussion?” Satine offered. “And return to the intended purpose of getting to know Padmé?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Anakin jumped up and pulled Padmé upwards. “Please. Good idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe.” Padmé took his face in her hands and kissed him softly. “It’s going really well. I’m having a good time, and I like them. Relax a little?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As everyone left for the dining room, Anakin frowned. "I am relaxed. Why do you keep telling me to calm down?" He scowled. "They shouldn't be here l, it caught me off guard. Ahsoka can be a real pain and I say this with all the love I have for her. I just want her to behave. Stop micromanaging my emotions."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not micromanaging,” Padmé protested. “But you seem to be way more upset about this than you need to be. I thought you’d be happy I’m not getting worked up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I am,” he replied defensively. “This is more about the lack of respect over my privacy more than anything and they can’t think I’m cool with how this night changed directions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe,” she leaned in and kissed his neck softly. “Don’t get mad. Get even. I’ll help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, melting at her touch. “Hmm. How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what dinner’s for. Figuring out the plan for revenge. Now, come on, I’m starving.” She tugged him into the dining room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you are,” Shmi said. “I was going to find you two. Come on, sit. Dinner will get cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is the internship going, Padmé?” Satine asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fairly well. It’s been strongly hinted that if I keep doing as well as I do, and I pass the bar, there’s going to be a job offer for me.” Padmé took another sip of her wine before taking a bite of the lasagna on her plate. “This is delicious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad, I’ve never cooked anything vegan before, I was worried I’d do a horrible job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you didn’t. It’s wonderful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked. “Qui-Gon has been saying a lot of wonderful things about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has made me an offer, actually,” Anakin beamed. “He wants to keep me on the clean energy project. I told him I’m starting my Master’s in the fall, but he’s giving me schedule flexibility to be able to work and study. He hinted that after I finish the Master’s, he might make me the team’s leader or put me in front of another project.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re staying at MIT for the Masters, yes?” Satine prompted. “Or were you looking at other schools?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MIT has already accepted my application and I want to stay. Why change when I have everything I need right here?” He smiled, winking at Padmé, who blushed a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it helps that I don’t make you pay rent,” Shmi added with a laugh. “Even if you could get plenty of fellowships.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” He sounded so sad all of a sudden, turning his big, sparkly blue eyes at his mother. “You want me to leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, goodness, Ani, no, I’m just teasing you. I love having you live with me,” Shmi said earnestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” he grinned. “You’re not getting rid of me so soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel about potentially living with your boyfriend’s mom, Padmé?” Ahsoka teased, despite Obi-Wan shooting her an unimpressed look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think Anakin and I are a little early in the game to be talking about living with each other,” Padmé replied diplomatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s school?” Anakin asked Ahsoka sharply. “Got you head in the game once and for all, or are you still trying to be the cool, dyed hair outcast?” He raised one eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabine liked it,” Ahsoka muttered. “At least until she ditched me for art school. Long-distance </span>
  <em>
    <span>sucks.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are her grades?” Anakin turned to Satine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, she’s not failing anything, but we’re a little concerned about her chances for a scholarship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even know if I wanna do college,” Ahsoka huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be ridiculous, Ahsoka, higher education is important,” Anakin pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it, though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It depends on what you want to do with your life,” Padmé amended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan sighed and turned to his adopted daughter. “If Ahsoka even knew that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Padmé, tell us </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>about you,” Ahsoka quickly deflected the subject. “How did you and Anakin meet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At a party we were both dragged to by our respective friends,” Padmé answered immediately. “We both wanted to be studying instead, so we left the party and hung out at the library for the rest of night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like the most boring first date,” Ahsoka made a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Anakin chuckled, sipping his drink. “It wasn’t. We ended up fighting and swearing to never see each other again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It didn’t stick,” Padmé added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearly,” Shmi chuckled amusedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I honestly didn’t think we would work out. We couldn't be together without wanting to bite each other’s head off,” Anakin smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we found some,” Padmé paused, searching for the right word, “mutual ground. And decided to start playing nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, the secretive </span>
  <em>
    <span>lunch with a friend </span>
  </em>
  <span>where Anakin changed clothes three times and wore cologne,” Shmi mused happily. “Mystery solved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> you were wearing cologne,” Padmé laughed. “I knew it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still do and you like it, so hush,” he blushed, eating the vegan lasagna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much</span>
  </em>
  <span> at lunch. No wonder the waitress flirted with you, you were basically a walking commercial.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Padmé got mad I winked at the waitress,” Anakin teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I stand by my position,” his girlfriend said stubbornly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She also didn’t like me having breakfast with Amee. Also, we were </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>dating by then, so don’t get started,” he warned. “You are cute when you’re jealous,” he leaned to her side, kissing her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My God, you two were friends with benefits,” Ahsoka deadpanned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Obi-Wan coughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shmi sighed, amused but not wanting to make the couple more uncomfortable, changed the subject. “What about your parents, dear, Anakin told me they are in New York, yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, they are,” Padmé confirmed. “My father has a professorship at Columbia University. He’s still a little bitter I didn’t go there instead of Harvard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you always know you wanted to be a lawyer?” Obi-Wan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but I did know law school was the best way to get into politics,” Padmé said. “And I’m not sure whether or not Anakin told you, but I’m one of those people who wanted to be president as a kid and didn’t give it up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to be President?” Ahsoka asked, admired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is a long journey you have ahead of yourself,” Obi-Wan said, impressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m aware, but I have several potential paths mapped out to account for it. Anakin knows all about the five-year plans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll be Senator in five years,” he pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it might be Representative, I’m still working out the details.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assume that means the two of you will have to discuss the potential for long-distance at some point? Assuming you’re staying together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan,” Anakin said warningly. “We’ve been together for three months. Easy. Let the complicated questions for later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I go back to the pop quiz, then?” Ahsoka asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” everyone said in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine!” She threw her hands up in resignation. “Also, I hope you are a good teacher, Padmé, because Anakin knows zero things about politics. If he’s going to be a Senator’s husband or the future </span>
  <em>
    <span>First Lady,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she said teasingly and he glared at her, “he can’t be embarrassingly ignorant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Says the girl who doesn’t want to go to college.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, why bother when I can just keep working at the shop with Kitster and Rex?” Padmé’s eyebrows quirked up at the way Ahsoka said Rex’s name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll do the ‘you can do better than that’ on another day,” Anakin said dryly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’s a money issue, Ahsoka, I certainly don’t blame you, student loans are </span>
  <em>
    <span>dreadful,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Padmé added, “but if you find the right school, who knows?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, exactly,” Shmi nodded, just as her phone started ringing. “Oh, no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom,” Anakin groaned. “No. Tell them no. You already work too many shifts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ani…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell them your baby needs attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have a baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He asked, scandalized. “I’m not your baby anymore?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can eat, sleep, feed, and clean yourself, you have a driver’s license and a girlfriend. Do you know any other babies that can do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin shrugged. “Yeah, Kitster for one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé snorted so hard, her wine came out her nose and she gasped. “Oh, my god, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ow!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s how I know my joke was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>good,” Anakin laughed as Shmi got her phone and answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” she paused to listen. “Yes, I understand, but tonight was supposed to be my night off, I’m with family. Including my </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She passed Padmé an extra napkin to wipe her face. “Yes, I do mean Anakin. Are you sure you can’t manage without me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Nurse Hala remembers me, how sweet,” Anakin snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand, Hala, I’ll be there within an hour.” Shmi hung up. “Party season is underway, and there are a lot of stupid teenagers who need medical attention. I have to go. I’m so sorry, Padmé.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Shmi, really. We’ll take a raincheck,” Padmé promised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we will not impose upon you while you’re not home,” Obi-Wan added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay and finish dinner,” she went around the table and gave Anakin a kiss on his forehead, and kissed Padmé’s cheeks. “We’ll do this properly on another night, I am really sorry. Obi-Wan, Satine, Ahsoka, it’s always good to have you all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye,” Ahsoka said, waving cheerfully. “Have fun with the puking kids!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, definitely not nursing school for this one,” Anakin quipped, glancing at Satine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably not,” Satine agreed. “But we’ll keep working on it.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“So, is this how it’s always looked, or have you made it over since going to college?” Padmé asked as she looked around Anakin’s bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has changed over the years, but… it’s mostly the same,” he replied as he lounged on his bed. “This is where I grew up. Where I had tantrums. Where I got grounded. Where I studied and studied and studied to enter MIT, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>successfully </span>
  </em>
  <span>complete my undergraduate courses,” he looked around. It was also where he lost his virginity, at sixteen, with Amee, but he wasn’t telling her that and ruin the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm.” She walked towards the closet, examining herself in the mirror that hung inside the door. “Oh, dear, there’s a wine stain on my dress I didn’t see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no,” he said, very concerned, rushing to her side. “Oh, look at that… it’s better if we take it off,” he said wickedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re absolutely right,” she agreed, undoing the belt and dropping it on the floor. “I assume there’s some trick for getting the stains out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must be something, yes,” he nodded with a serious look as he pulled the zipper of the dress down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we ask your mom when she gets back?” Padmé leaned into him a little, inhaling the scent of his cologne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t think she’ll be here until morning,” he dismissed it as he pushed the dress slowly down her arms. “We have the house all to ourselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever are we going to do with it?” she asked impishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea,” he replied as the dress fell to a pool at her feet. “I mean, should we give Monopoly another try? I am owed a rematch,” his hands, however, moved to pull the straps of her bra down, his eyes firmly fixed on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or,” she turned in his arms and reached back to undo the hooks of the bra, pulling it off and wrapping it around his waist, “we could make use of the bed over there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s hope we don’t break that one, but first,” he paused, getting down on his knees, pulling her underwear down her legs slowly, fingers grazing against her smooth skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want dessert, huh?” she laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dinner </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>get interrupted early,” he whispered as he hoisted one of her legs over his shoulder and then his mouth was on her, as if he was a starving man. Padmé stiffened, not because she wasn’t aroused, but because she knew that if she didn’t, her legs would turn to jelly and she’d collapse on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you’re good,” she whined, grabbing onto his hair as an anchor. Her words were just incentive for his tongue to thrust into her harder, his lips suck on her clit with that particular edge that drove her wild as he moaned at how delicious she always tasted. He had told her before. If she let him, he would spend hours between her legs. “Just like that, baby, oh, God, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m gonna cum...</span>
  <em>
    <span>” </span>
  </em>
  <span>His hands squeezed her ass, pressing her sex harder against his mouth. Padmé squeezed her eyes shut, trying to fight the urge to let go. “Babe, I don’t want to fall on you,” she gasped. His answer was holding on to her more tightly, on a silent command to let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She exhaled in compliance, letting her orgasm flood his mouth with a long moan of pleasure. Anakin pulled back, licking his lips and hands holding her waist tightly. “You taste heavenly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that an Angel joke?” she asked, raising an eyebrow as she carefully pulled her leg off him and sank down onto the floor next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That will always be our private joke,” he kissed the corner of her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, tonight was a close call. I was this close to stabbing Ahsoka with a knife when she realized the whole ‘with benefits’ thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s too sharp for her own good,” he rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, but at least she gave me a clue for tonight. She’s got a crush on Rex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, bed?” He changed the subject as he attached his lips to her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you want, baby?” she asks, scratching at his back. “You want me to fuck you in your childhood bedroom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he moaned, nipping at the curve of her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In front of your trophies?” Padmé paused to strip off his shirt as she continued kissing him. “And your posters?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, yes,” he moaned, hands traveling down her back to squeeze her ass, fingers grazing her folds. “Everything, baby, everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then,” she stepped back and sat on the bed, licking her lips with a smirk. “Strip for me, and we can get to the main event.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin stood, already shirtless and raised one eyebrow, staring right into her eyes as he pulled his belt from his pants and threw it to the side, unbuttoning his jeans. Kicking off his shoes, he pulled down his pants, standing in his boxers. “If you want to see the rest, you have to come and get it yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, but your bed’s so comfortable,” she pouted, stretching out on the mattress so that he could see every inch of her fully nude body. “I don’t want to get up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He approached the edge of the bed and ran his fingertips from her breasts down to her folds. “You are exquisite, have I told you that? You are stunning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep talking.” She grabbed the waistband of his underwear, slowly tugging it down his hips. “I like it when you compliment me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your skin is so soft, so beautiful,” his hand caressed the curve of her ass. “You’re perfectly shaped and I could spend days worshipping you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not so bad yourself,” she giggled, tracing the ridges of his abs. “But then who would save the world if we did nothing but worship each other?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. “Come on, baby, why don’t you put your mouth to good use and suck my cock? I already made you come today,” he pinched her nipples, teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was going to, but you didn’t say please,” Padmé retorted, swatting at his hanging dick like Artoo with one of the cat toys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin gave her a firm smack on her ass. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, since you asked so nicely.” She rolled onto her side, cradling his cock in her hands as she swirled her tongue around the tip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hissed and thrusted his lips forward, wanting more. “You’re a tease!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love it,” she whispered before inhaling the full length.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I do,” he confirmed as he moaned. Padmé’s response was to suck harder, reaching around to grip his ass and pull him closer until his tip was hitting the back of her throat. Just when he felt his climax about to arrive, she pulled back, smirking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you want to cum in my mouth or my pussy?” she asked. “They’re equally hot, wet, and hungry for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin gasped as she suddenly let him go. “You’re terrible,” he complained and climbed in bed, on top of her, kissing her hungrily as he laid between her legs, his hardened cock rubbing against her core. Pinning her down with his body, he sheathed himself inside of her in one swift thrust. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled, which quickly turned into gasps as he filled her up. “Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>God,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anakin!” She wrapped her arms around him, clutching him tightly as her hips bucked upwards against him. “Fuck, yes, baby…” His thrusts were hard and fast and he hid his face in the crook of her neck as he focused on just feeling her, feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>them </span>
  </em>
  <span>together. The sensations he felt whenever they were together were indescribable, he never felt anything like it with previous women. “I’m so close...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come for me, love,” he whispered in her ear as he intensified his thrusts, picking up speed. The bed squeaked beneath them and he fleetingly thought it wouldn’t hold. Padmé whined, her entire body shuddering as she released.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your turn,” she exhaled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin grunted as he stilled and came with a loud cry, spilling inside of her, his body pressing hers into the mattress. As he regained control over his breathing, he dropped a few kisses on her neck, sighing. “Remember when we thought we would eventually get bored with each other?” He mused as he grew soft and pulled out, rolling to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what we were thinking,” she laughed, kissing him on the neck. “It gets better every time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled as he looked over at her, raising one hand to brush the back of his hand over her cheek. His blue eyes were very intense as he observed her features, both basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking in blissful silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you looking at me like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Her eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he mumbled with a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was not expecting this to happen… in this context,” she said slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I just had—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, baby, don’t be sorry.” She put a hand on his cheek and pressed their foreheads together. “I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” he breathed a sigh of relief. “Good. That’s good,” he beamed, wrapping his arms around her. “You wanna sleep here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tempting as it is, I don’t have my Plan B in my purse, and we kind of forgot a condom, so I do kind of want to go home. I love you, but I’m not ready to have your baby yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That makes two of us,” he agreed with a small chuckle. “Even if our baby would be the cutest thing, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t doubt we’d make a superbaby, but not just yet.” She kissed him softly. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely, call me when you’re home,” he smiled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” She stood, brushing herself off a little before looking around for her clothes. “Did my underwear survive? Or am I going home commando?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I destroyed it… this time,” he replied cheekily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, then I’m definitely getting a ride home, I’m not going on public transit with no panties,” she laughed. “I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll call you an Uber,” he insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you insist.” She retrieved her dress with a laugh, pulling it up her body. “I mean, I could do it myself, but I don’t mind having a boyfriend who spoils me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” he searched the room for his phone, finding it, he called her a ride. “I’ll have my new car next week and we don’t have to Uber anywhere, anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we also have sex in the back of this car?” Padmé asked with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin hesitated. “Hmm… yeah, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful,” she grinned. “I’ll make it worth your while, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just need to be careful with heels and other things, the car is </span>
  <em>
    <span>new</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he added. “The Uber will be here in three minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” she mused, carefully zipping up her dress. “What can we do in three minutes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to reply when there was a whine at his door and some scratching. “Petting Threepio? I haven’t seen Artoo all day, he’s possibly frolicking around the neighborhood.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be back when he gets hungry,” Padmé predicted, opening the door so that the dog could immediately start jumping on her. “Hi, Threepio. Hi, baby, did you miss me? Did you?” He whined as he jumped at her, wagging his tail and trying to lick her face. Padmé caught him and held him up to her face. “Oh, I missed you too,” she cooed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s spoiled,” Anakin commented lightly. “I have to get dressed and take him on a walk. Maybe a jog.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, sounds hot. Don’t tempt me to stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna wing it on the baby thing?” He raised one eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not, but there is something irresistible about a guy who loves animals,” she answered, passing Threepio over to him. “Gets me going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Threepio wiggled in Anakin’s arms as his owner pet him. “I don’t have more because my mom doesn’t let me. These two adopted babies are attention seekers as it is,” he chuckled as Threepio turned around, offering his stomach for rubs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but they’re cute, they deserve the attention. Like you.” Padmé kissed him on the nose. “My shoes are downstairs along with my purse, so walk me out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin nodded as he pulled his sweats on, Threepio jumping out of the bed and running out the door. “I swear, he’s so quirky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or maybe he just needs to pee. Or both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both and I’ll walk him in a few minutes.” A car horn honked outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uber must be early,” Padmé groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s outside,” he said glancing at his phone. “Call me when you’re home,” he kissed her. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too, and if I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> call, assume I’ve been kidnapped and come rescue me immediately?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, don’t joke about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek as the honking got louder. “I take it back. The joke, not the ‘I love you.’ But I really do have to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go, go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you!” he called out as she was leaving, Threepio barking as if reciprocating the feeling.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Road Blocks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Padmé, I’m heading out now, don’t stay too late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t, Bail,” Padmé promised as she continued flipping through the pages of the latest case brief. “I’m almost done with this, and then I’m meeting my boyfriend for dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And remember, I need an answer by Monday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get it to you,” she promised. “Say hi to Breha for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will do,” he waved goodbye and left the office. Padmé closed the file, sighing and rubbing at her temples for a moment. She’d been putting off telling Anakin about this for long enough, tempting as it was to keep stalling. Putting the folder back in her desk drawer, she pulled out her phone and called him. It went to voicemail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Ani, it’s Padmé. I’m finished for the day if you want to come and pick me up early. But no rush, saving the planet can totally come first.” She hung up and started scrolling through the most recent album of Ryoo and Pooja photos Sola had sent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minutes later, she got a text message. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>«I’m sorry. I have a paper to do tonight as well. Raincheck? Promise to make it worth your while ;).»</b>
</p><p>
  <span>She bit her lip before sending her reply. </span>
  <b>«Tomorrow? It’s important.»</b>
</p><p>
  <b>«I have classes in the morning, presentations in the afternoon and might stop by the office for a meeting. I can only do dinner.»</b>
</p><p>
  <b>«What is it?»</b>
</p><p>
  <b>«If it’s so important, we can Skype.»</b>
</p><p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>the only one in the bullpen. But she would prefer to tell him in person, and he was working on a paper, she didn’t want to distract him with this. </span>
  <b>«No, dinner tomorrow is fine. I’ll move our reservation.»</b>
</p><p>
  <b>«You made me anxious.»</b>
</p><p>
  <b>«Ani, focus on your paper. I promise everything’s okay.»</b>
</p><p>
  <span>His frustration was almost palpable through text. </span>
  <b>«Lunch, then. If you can stop by MIT campus.»</b>
</p><p>
  <b>«I’ll bring it with me and meet you when your class gets out.»</b>
</p><p>
  <b>«Deal.» </b>
</p><p>
  <b>«See you then. Good luck on your paper. Love you.»</b>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed the text window and switched back to Sola’s conversation, calling her sister as she started to pack up her things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please tell me you have made a decision, little sister. I did send you an awful lot of cute pictures to guilt-trip you,” Sola answered happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still have tomorrow and the weekend to think about it,” Padmé answered as she headed for the door. “I still need to tell Anakin. He had to cancel dinner tonight, school is kicking his ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you love him, but this is all you ever wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>you get to come </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Honey… what is there to think about? This is where it all begins. Right, Madam President?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Padmé huffed, stepping into the elevator. “But he’s become such an important part of my life, Sola, I owe it to him to talk about it properly. And there are other paths to what I want if I don’t take this project. This would just accelerate things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that you preparing for him to be against it?” Sola guessed. “I never thought you would let a man have that much influence over you, Padmé, he must be special.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s the wallpaper on my phone. Lock screen </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> home screen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have been together for </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>long?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seven months,” Padmé said, after pausing to count in her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you have it hard. Not even He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named got you this sappy,” Sola chuckled softly. “Padmé, let me ask you, what do you want? In this moment. What do you want to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it so much to want both? To be able to go to New York </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> keep dating Anakin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does he want to go to New York? If you accept this project, it’s not temporary. You realize he has just started his Masters and his Engineering career, right?” Sola pointed out gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> be temporary, I might go back to working in Boston once I’m done with this project,” Padmé argued. “And of course I don’t expect him to stop his work, but we could do long distance. It’s only four hours driving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long-distance never works. No matter how much you love each other, the fact that you won’t be as close as you are now, will start to wear you out. School is kicking his ass and </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>keep kicking his ass. Padmé, I just… I want you to have realistic expectations of what’s to come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what?” Padmé huffed as she stormed out of the elevator and started heading towards the T stop. “I would appreciate it if, just once, ‘realistic expectations’ meant that there was still the chance for good things. Why can’t it be possible that Anakin and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> work long-distance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Padmé, let me put it to you this way, what if he doesn’t want you to come to New York? What then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll figure something out, Sola, stop being a pessimist!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want what’s best for you. This is your career, it’s what you’ve been in love with since you could speak. I want you to have it. You’ve worked so hard for it, I don’t want a random guy to throw you off. That’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not some random guy, he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anakin.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t dated for a complete year, Padmé.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I was with the last guy I dated for two years, time is not always a good judge of character.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True. I’m sorry if I’m upsetting you, but I’m just asking the questions you’re afraid to do to yourself. I love you, Padmé, I want what’s best for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The last time you said that, you were trying to convince me to do stuff </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> than school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Balance, dear sister. Balance. Call me after you speak with your </span>
  <em>
    <span>lock screen </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>home screen,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m always here for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye, Sola.” Padmé hung up the phone so that she could pass through the turnstiles.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Tell me,” Anakin insisted as they sat on one of the tables at the MIT student center. There were study groups everywhere, people having their lunch, but they had found a semi-private spot. “Really, what is it? You’ve been weird for a few days now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, there’s a lot of NDAs involved, so I can’t really give you details,” Padmé admitted, picking at the foil on her sandwich, “but the gist of it is that the firm has this really big project we’re working on with another firm. And Bail wants me to work on it. But it’s in New York.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin blinked, leaning back. “Oh.” He said, frowning as he looked at his sandwich before taking a bite out of it and chewed on it for a while. “I see.” At the same time, a thousand little questions went through his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ani, I want to take the job, it could be an amazing boost for my career,” she admitted softly, “but I don’t want to lose what we have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, I wouldn’t… I wouldn’t ask you to refuse the project,” he said reassuringly. “I know that you love what you do. I know your five-year plan. You should take it, obviously. We…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>what about ‘we’? Long-distance sucks. It rarely works, </span>
  </em>
  <span>“we’ll figure it out,” he added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can visit you every weekend,” she added. “It’s not like I’ll be across the country.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can manage a schedule,” he agreed. “Is it… temporary or long-term?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” she admitted, resting her head on his shoulder. “I’d have to work out the details with Bail, it could go either way. He can’t tell me until I commit. Because of the NDAs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get it,” he said slowly, even as fear started to cling to his insides. He set the sandwich aside, he wasn’t even hungry anymore. “It’s a good sign he picked you, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ani…” She reached out to take his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He forced a smile. “It is. Most associates struggle for years for their big break. Isn’t that what you told me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is,” she admitted. “But it’s okay for you to be mad, we never really expected this, and I’m telling you pretty last minute. I have to give Bail an answer by Monday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not mad, I’m happy for you,” he kissed the top of her head. “You deserve it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> do this, right? No matter what anyone else says about long-distance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, it’s just four hours by car. You know I love driving. Especially my new car,” he chuckled, squeezing her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azure’s going to get a lot of miles,” she laughed. “I’ll do some train trips too. And we’ll definitely do all the long weekends possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and his phone went off with an alarm. “I have to go,” he dismissed it. “I have a presentation,” he kissed her cheek. “We’ll talk more later,” Anakin added as he stood up, grabbing his bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re still on for dinner tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Depends on how long the meeting will go. I’ll text you later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Her face fell a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” he said before making his way towards the exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” she whispered as she watched him go. As soon as he’d disappeared inside, she took out her phone and called her office, dialing in Bail’s extension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bail Organa,” he answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Padmé,” she said quietly. “I’m coming back from lunch now, but I wanted you to know, I’d love to be on the team for New York.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always knew I could count on you,” Bail replied. “Wonderful. You’re going to do great things in New York, Padmé. I’m counting on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can talk about the details when I get back, I have questions. A lot of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am ready to answer all of them. Finish your lunch. I’ll mark a meeting in my calendar for us to discuss this properly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I’ll see you soon.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“If Padmé asks, I was in the office until way past eleven, okay?” Anakin told Obi-Wan as his best friend, advisor, </span>
  <em>
    <span>older brother, </span>
  </em>
  <span>slid into the booth at the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re asking me to lie to your girlfriend after you’ve blown her off for dinner,” Obi-Wan said doubtfully. “Anakin, what’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I am. Your loyalty is to me,” Anakin scoffed. “Padmé is going to leave for New York. Have I told you I hate your ability to be right all the time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Obi-Wan’s eyes widened. “Does that mean you’ve broken up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What? </span>
  </em>
  <span>No. It’s going to be long-distance. I mean, I’m a four-hour drive away and she can take the train. We have options,” Anakin argued as he cradled his drink. “It just… sucks. It sucks a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to hear that. And sorry for overreacting, but the expression on your face made me think it was something worse than going long-distance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long-distance rarely works. I know that. Especially if this becomes a long-term project. Are we going to have a long-distance relationship for two or three years?” Anakin asked. “Is that what awaits us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want the candid answer or the nice one?” Obi-Wan asked as he flagged down a waiter. “Scotch, please. Neat.” The server nodded and headed off. “Well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I have both?” Anakin asked dryly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The nice answer is that once you’ve completed your Masters, you might have the mobility to relocate to New York. And it’s not uncommon for people to leave these projects if they go on for too long, life does occasionally get in the way. There are plenty of ways forward. The candid answer is that you are two very ambitious, intelligent people with very different goals, and this was going to be difficult no matter what. Even if she weren’t going to New York, politics would eventually mean that she’d be setting her eyes on Washington.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin sighed and took a sip of his drink. “My whole life is here. Mom, you, Ahsoka, my friends. I never saw myself leaving. Boston is full of opportunities. The project that Qui-Gon has made available for me is life-changing. But I also know I love her and my life is different without her. I want to support her but at the same time, I have this deep fear that it’s not going to work out. I’m super busy. She’s super busy. We barely have time </span>
  <em>
    <span>now, </span>
  </em>
  <span>let alone when she’s four hours away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no easy answer I can offer you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned back on his seat, sulking. “I hate this. I didn’t want to be with her tonight because I can’t pretend to be okay. I needed a night to be broody.” His phone vibrated and he checked the caller ID, sending it to voicemail. “I don’t want her to be upset.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s going to be more upset if she finds out you blew her off entirely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Are you going to call her after you leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, because I still don’t have her number. But I really think you need to take the weekend to actually spend some time with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m speaking with you because I thought I could trust you,” Anakin pointed out. “I’ll call her tomorrow, let me be angry today,” he scowled as he grabbed his phone and car keys. “I’ll pay for the drinks on my way out. I’m heading to Rex’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin, you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> been drinking, you shouldn’t be driving. And you </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please, it’s a non-alcoholic drink,” he scoffed. “I’m upset, not dumb. Goodnight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had already turned on his back and ignored him. Obi-Wan watched him stop by the cashier and pay for their drinks before he was out of the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ride from the bar to the shop, where his friends still got together, was short and he could use their company. It had been a while since they were all together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, am I hallucinating, or has Anakin Skywalker graced us with his presence?” Fives laughed as he stuffed a handful of chips in his mouth. “We missed you, buddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you all as well,” he chuckled as Rex offered him a beer. “Thanks. I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” He raised his eyebrows as he took a seat next to Echo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah. We’re just hanging out without Kitster, he’s been bumming us out. Can you believe he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>not over Dormé? She broke up with him months ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He needs to find someone new,” Anakin sighed. “Dormé is </span>
  <em>
    <span>very much </span>
  </em>
  <span>over him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, she was out of his league from the start,” Rex pointed out. “And you got all the luck with your Angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did,” he nodded with a smile. “She’s wonderful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we know, you’re probably gonna get married at some point,” Echo snorted. “It’s disgusting how cute you guys are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a little early to talk about marriage,” Anakin rolled his eyes. “There’s still a long way to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She</span>
  <em>
    <span> has</span>
  </em>
  <span> taken over your Instagram,” Rex pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She </span>
  <em>
    <span>made me </span>
  </em>
  <span>get an Instagram account,” he laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably to tell all girls out there you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>hers</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Fives snickered and Anakin chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, it’s normally a turn-off when a girl gets all clingy, but she makes it hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Padmé’s not clingy,” Anakin said. “Trust me. I’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>clingy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Amee.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Echo laughed. “Has the bro code expired on her yet?” he said as Anakin raised his eyebrows. "What? She’s hot!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine by me, Amee is a good girl. I’m only enacting the bro code over there on Rex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> What the fuck did I do?” Rex sputtered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One word. Ahsoka.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not for lack of trying on </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>end,” Echo pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>kid</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it’s a silly crush, and she’s upset about Sabine, she’ll get over it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin shrugged. “As long as we are clear on that point, we’re good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have a little more faith in me than that.” Rex huffed. “Anyway, how come you’re here with us losers when you have your hot lawyer girlfriend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I’m not the kind of guy to forget his friends just because he has a girlfriend!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re teasing, man, relax.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin shook his head. “Can I ask you all a question? What do you think of long-distance relationships?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t do it,” Echo said bluntly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it were for the right girl, maybe,” Fives amended. “But I don’t know how you’d figure out if she’s the right girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m with Fives,” Rex agreed. “It’s hard, but if it’s for the right person, it’d be worth it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know it’s the right person?” Anakin asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, you look at them and you see rainbows. Or want to start singing. Some kind of Disney crap like that. Why are you asking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the most idiotic response,” his friend rolled his eyes. “Curiosity, mostly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Padmé going?” Rex asked directly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin took a moment to reply, looking down at his beer. “New York. Starting Monday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why the fuck are you here?” Echo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m upset and I don’t want her to know. I want to be supportive and I can’t do that if I’m brooding,” Anakin snapped. “Why the fuck are you so judgemental?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not judging!” Everyone looked at Echo doubtfully, and he threw up his hands. “Okay, maybe I’m judging a little, but she’s your girl, Anakin. If she really is leaving on Monday, and you’re not going to make the most of the time you do have, what’s even the point?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed. “I only found out about this at lunch, I’m trying to wrap my head around it. While I get what you are saying, I feel I can’t be honest with her while I’m processing this. I don’t want to say anything that will hurt her because I don’t have the right to do so. If we’re together, she’ll want to talk about this and it would be worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fair enough.” Fives nodded. “If we weren’t already drunk, I’d suggest we all find a race to blow off some steam.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I kind of needed it,” Anakin confessed. “Maybe next one you can give me a call? Just for old times. I mean, trusting you will let me borrow my Mustang, Rex?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, maybe,” Rex nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he patted his shoulder. “You should all stop by for dinner one of these days. Mom keeps asking about the lot of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, it’s so hard to be around her and not talk about you racing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Find something else to talk about,” Anakin suggested with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Something. Just don’t be idiots.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Idiots is our default setting!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll stop by next week,” Rex chuckled. “We’ll avoid talking about races and speak about how much we miss you around the shop. It’s just not the same without you,” he placed a hand on Anakin’s shoulder. “You should go home, though. You need to rest and think this through. Maybe talk to your mom about it. But Echo’s right. You have to enjoy the weekend with your girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew I had this coming from Obi-Wan, but not from you,” Anakin teased lightly. “I’ll go home. I do need to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want us to call you an Uber?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had half a beer. I’m hardly drunk and I’m taking my car,” Anakin stated. “I’m good, guys, seriously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, man, we just don’t want to have your mom and your girlfriend descending on us if you crash and mess up that pretty face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine. Want me to text you when I get home? I usually just do that for Padmé, but I’ll make an exception,” he snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, man, we want you to be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin shook his head, amused. “Thank you. I’ll text. I’ll see you around, guys. See if we can organize something and bring everyone together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we could definitely do with a decent party. We’ll figure it out in a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal. Let me know the details. Bye, guys.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“And so, I’m half-convinced the reason Bail asked me to do this is because I still have a room at my parents’ house, so the firm doesn’t have to pay for a hotel or apartment,” Padmé laughed as she set down her glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, all companies like to save as much as possible,” Shmi laughed alongside her. “Do you have plans, though, to get your own space while you’re there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might start looking if the project takes longer than expected,” Padmé admitted. “But I’m not about to commit to an apartment in New York, breaking leases there is a nightmare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard,” Shmi pointed out. “I’m sure your parents are elated to have you back home, though. I know I would be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I have my sister begging me to come back too, I think she just wants a free babysitter for Ryoo and Pooja.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, your nieces, yes, they must be excited for their Auntie to come home. How old are they again?” Shmi asked as Anakin observed the conversation quietly, pushing his food around with his fork.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five and one,” Padmé answered, looking over at her boyfriend. “Ani, are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” he said, eating one of the vegetables.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those are such sweet ages,” Shmi glanced at Anakin dubiously. “Does Ryoo like being an older sister?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, she still </span>
  <em>
    <span>hates </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. Sola found her trying to sell the baby on eBay last week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shmi snickered. “Children these days have too much access to the internet. She’ll come around, I’m sure. As soon as she realizes she can boss her little sister around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>works. Sola tried it with me. She still does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Older sisters have it rough. They have to be the example.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you an older sister?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, unfortunately, I’m an only child and I regret not giving Anakin siblings. It’s lonely,” she sighed. “I did have cousins to whom I was a big sister, but it’s not the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All arrangements of children have their upsides and downsides,” Padmé said diplomatically as she looked at Anakin again, focusing on his plate. “Anyway, I’m looking forward to seeing them all, and introducing Anakin to them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you arranged a date for that dinner?” Shmi asked, glancing between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet, no,” Anakin replied, sipping his drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to make sure he won’t have too much going on with school,” Padmé added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or work,” Anakin quipped. “We’ll have to see when it’s the best time. Maybe Spring Break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on, we could do sooner than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, we’ll have to see what’s the best date. Second semester </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>started. We’ll eventually decide it,” he said with a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eventually,” Padmé repeated with a nod. “I really am going to miss this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So will I,” Shmi patted her hands as she stood, collecting their plates, including Anakin’s half-eaten one. “I’m going to get dessert.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé took advantage of the momentary privacy to grab Anakin’s hand. “You’re seriously freaking me out right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I do?” He asked, surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been looking at your plate like a serial killer for the majority of tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, a serial killer? That’s what you’re going with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You stabbed quite a few things. Ani, if you’re mad at me, just say so, I can handle it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not mad at you but I can’t forget you’re leaving tomorrow morning and you’ll be four hours away, so, excuse me if I am in a bad mood because all we talked for the past two days was New York. New York this, New York that. I’m upset. Okay? Upset.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> talk about New York,” she mumbled.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, you did our visitation schedule. That was fun too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we’re just ignoring all the sex we had,” she whispered, mostly to avoid being overheard by Shmi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least that wasn’t New York-related,” he sighed. “Oh, wait. It kind of was, given that we were making up for the time that we’re no longer going to have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said I should take the job!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not changing my opinion on that, but really, what would you like me to be like right now? Happy because you’re leaving? I can be happy. I should ask my mom to open the champagne to celebrate it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m wishing we’d talked about this before tonight!” she shot back. “I thought we were being honest with each other!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re overreacting. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>being honest right now. If I were to lie, I would tell you a bunch of crap about how I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you waited until twelve hours before I’m supposed to be flying to admit it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is why I said this dinner was not the best idea and we could do it once you came back for the weekend,” he snapped. “You insisted. We could have been doing something else to get our mind off of tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to say goodbye to your mom! We’ve had the full weekend, and you never said anything!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>from me, really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Less emotional constipation, maybe—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin was about to reply something that looked sour by his expression, when his mother entered. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dessert!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shmi announced loudly, entering the dining room and placing the serving plate down at the table with a little more force than necessary, officially ending the discussion. “At what time is your flight tomorrow, dear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eight,” Padmé answered, giving Anakin a withering glance as she took one of the cookies from the tray. “I already have a ride lined up, and I’m packed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not taking her, Ani?” Shmi asked, handing him a cookie that he accepted only to start breaking it into pieces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I have a paper to defend,” he replied flatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t dream of getting in the way of Anakin’s education,” Padmé said as she bit into her own cookie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I offered anyway, I could have rescheduled it,” Anakin shrugged, making the cookie crumble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you, you can pick me up when I get back on Saturday morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re coming on Saturday and then leaving…?” Shmi trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sunday night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Shmi nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not as bad as it sounds. My family would do something similar on the weekends every year during the winter when I was a kid, so we could go skiing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you say so. Tomorrow, text me when you land, so I know you arrived safely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe Anakin and I will go to New York one weekend, it has been a while since we’ve been there. But I did take him sometimes,” Shmi said. “We went to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cats</span>
  </em>
  <span>, one time. Another time was for New Year’s and oh, when he was a boy, I took him to Rockefeller Center to see the Christmas tree.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That always was my favorite part of the holidays as a kid,” Padmé nodded. “I called it my tree, because we didn’t have one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Threepio whined from the door, wagging his tail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He probably wants to take his walk,” Anakin sighed and pushed his chair back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay,” Shmi ordered and Anakin froze as she stood up. “I’ll take him,” she grabbed his leash and Threepio sat quietly as she attached it to his collar. “I’ll be back in half an hour, tops.” Grabbing her keys and her jacket, Shmi left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, she definitely heard us,” Padmé sighed. “Great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin sighed. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?” He asked, cleaning his hands from the cookie’s remains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I pushed you, I shouldn’t have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, I guess we’re both on edge,” he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not fine, I hate feeling like this. Especially when we’re not going to see each other for five days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five </span>
  <em>
    <span>busy </span>
  </em>
  <span>days. We won’t even notice,” he said softly. “You’ll be back on Saturday. I don’t like this any more than you do, but it’s what we have right now. I’m not happy but this is what you fought for. It will be okay, eventually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to call you too. Every night. And even if you don’t pick up, I’ll leave messages.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled softly. “I’ll leave messages too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really do love you. So much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin raised his hand to cradle her cheek. ”I love you too. I do. A lot more than you probably realize.” She pressed her forehead against his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Believe me, I realize.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” he whispered, pulling her to sit on his lap, so he could wrap his arms around her. “We’ll be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she nodded shakily. “Fuck my sister. And Ahsoka. And everyone else. We can do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed her temple. “We will do this. It’s going to be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than fine. We’re going to crush this.” She was talking to herself as much as she was to him, but she turned to kiss his lips, her fingers twisting in his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will miss you though,” he sighed, nuzzling her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll miss you too. But it’s temporary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin wasn’t sure if he believed it, but instead of replying, he just kissed her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We know how hard this week has probably been. We hope you are all safe, and that you are doing what you can to fight injustice. But we also know that it's a lot, emotionally speaking, so if our stories are the way you shut off your brain and go to your happy place, even for a little while, we're grateful for your readership.<br/>Stay safe. Stay strong. Stay woke. We love you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Going the Distance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I don’t like saying ‘I told you so,’ but—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The hell you don’t, it’s your favorite phrase,” Padmé huffed, glaring at her sister as she put her phone away. “But you’re wrong. We’re fine. More than fine. And he’s finally coming to New York this weekend, so, please. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Do not make me hurt you while Anakin is here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After how many months of putting it off?” Sola raised her eyebrows. “Fine. I’ll be nice. Let’s see how special this young man is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We weren’t putting it off, life just made things complicated!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sola raised her hands in defense. “I have to admit that you two are resilient and you just might make it work. But don’t forget he still has a long way to go before he finishes his education. Have you asked him about a Ph.D.? That’s two to three years, depending on the field he takes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sola,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Padmé groaned, burying her face in her hands. “Stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m done, I’m done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. I’m going home now, I’ll see you tomorrow after I pick up Anakin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make sure Ryoo behaves and Pooja is extra adorable. You won’t be able to accuse me of not trying to make a good impression. But you should prepare him for Dad, though,” Sola chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please, Dad is not going to scare Anakin.” Padmé shook her head. “Now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mom,</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the other hand, that could be a problem. Seriously though, I have to go. Good night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye,” Sola chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé headed out of her sister’s townhouse, picking at her nails as she walked along the streets of New York. She hated the micromanaging, but Sola did have a point. This wasn’t getting any easier. There were so many good things on the horizon for both her and Anakin, but those good things could take them in opposite directions very quickly. She pulled out her phone and called Anakin. She needed to hear his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, love.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, how’s school?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Incredibly busy. My exams are one after the other and I promised Qui-Gon some new calculations on our design, so it’s… it’s busy,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he sighed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Not that I don’t want to speak with you, but I’m sort of in the middle of something. Do you think we can talk tomorrow, after you pick me up? I’ll tell you everything.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, wincing a little “Okay, I understand. I just miss you. And I like hearing your voice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I know, baby, I miss you too. But we’ll be together tomorrow. I love you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” She sighed. “Say hi to Artoo and Threepio and your mom for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Definitely. They send their love back to you. I’ll see you tomorrow.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow,” she agreed. “Remember to get some sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. I will. I have to go. Love you, bye.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye,” she said weakly as she ended the call. She remembered the old studies about how people on average tended to live only eighteen miles from where they grew up, and figured that had to be because they’d taken into account the fact that Sola was only one block from their parents’ house. “I’m home,” she called as she headed up the steps and opened the door. “Sola and the girls say hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, honey,” Jobal greeted with a smile. “You want some tea with us before you go to bed?” She offered, as she sat with Ruwee in their living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tea sounds nice,” Padmé admitted, letting herself wander over to one of the armchairs. “And I need to make sure you guys are going to be on your best behavior tomorrow, Anakin’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> important to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you look sad?” Ruwee questioned as he set his tablet aside and accepted the cup of tea from his wife. “Or did your sister bully you?” He raised his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be ourselves,” Jobal said, pouring tea for Padmé. “And we’re nice people, stop acting like we’re going to eat the boy alive,” she said pointedly, passing her daughter a cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What Sola does isn’t bullying, it’s micromanaging,” Padmé complained between sips of tea. “And you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> nice, Mom, but you can also be a lot. And this is important to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>can be a lot?” Jobal asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes,” Ruwee confirmed. “He sounds more important than Rush did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy, we don’t say his name!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jobal sighed. “Padmé, we’ll welcome Anakin with open arms, don’t worry. But you can’t blame us if we’re curious about him. Asking questions of our daughter’s boyfriend is natural and I’m sure he’ll see it that way too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least we’re getting the chance to meet him,” Ruweed said. “It’s been almost four months since you’ve come back home and all we’ve heard was small excuses over why he couldn’t come to New York and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>always had to go to Boston.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not about to let Anakin jeopardize his education!” Padmé said defensively. “It’s his whole future.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>future and </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>career?” Jobal asked her softly. “You also need time to yourself, honey. We’re just worried about you. We admire resilience over the relationship, honestly, we do. It makes us believe he really is something special.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My career is going really well,” Padmé argued. “I have more flexibility than he does right now, it’s not a big deal, and I wish everyone would stop acting like I’m giving up everything I ever planned to be barefoot and pregnant!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down, sweetheart,” Ruweed said gently. “We’ll be nice to the boy. We promise. Don’t we, Jobal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, could you two stop? I’m a lovely person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least promise me you won’t break out the Yiddish. Not for the first time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jobal rolled her eyes and sipped her tea. “I’ll try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Padmé set down her cup. “I’m going to bed now. I have plans to get to work early.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet dreams, sweetheart,” Ruwee said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night, dear,” Jobal smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you in the morning.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“You’re here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin chuckled as he caught her in his arms and kissed her deeply. “I’m here,” he nuzzled her cheek. “After four and a half hours that was actually very useful for me to get some work done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my boyfriend,” she beamed, hugging him close. “Oh, my God, I can’t believe I actually missed the smell of your cologne. Remember when I used to hate it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was only because I put on too much,” he snickered, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, the other one carrying his bag. “We’re going directly to your parents?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Mom’s been cooking basically all day, so we have just enough time to get there before she’s done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uber or subway?" He questioned. "Because I would like to give you something before I meet your parents. I mean, I should only give it to you when we celebrate our first anniversary but I can't wait."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re taking an Uber, I had plans to make out with you in the backseat,” she giggled. “But now I’m curious as to what </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> planning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Call the Uber," he kissed the corner of her lips. She turned her mouth and slipped her tongue in as she used her phone to call the ride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five minutes till he’s here,” she mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Also, so you know, yesterday I couldn't speak because I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>formally</span>
  </em>
  <span> being introduced to my Mom's boyfriend and his son. Yeah… My mom has a boyfriend. She's so happy, Padmé."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is this the first I’m hearing of it? She didn’t keep it a secret from you, did she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. I already knew him. He's a cardiologist at the hospital. His name is Cliegg. They have been friends for a long time and when she was doing her treatments, he would always stop by to see her. They've been going on a few dates lately, and according to him, she has been a very hard shell to crack but he's done it," he beamed. "They are so smitten with each other. His son is a bit older than me. Already married. They’re good people."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll look forward to potentially meeting them next time I’m in Boston. Come on, we should get to the pickup area.” She slipped her hand down to link their fingers together as they started walking. “So, tell me, what were you planning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have a gift. That's all," he beamed. "I couldn't resist."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well, now I feel terrible, I didn’t get you anything, I was waiting for our actual anniversary,” she pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll wait for it," he smiled as their Uber arrived. "I just can't wait to give this to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re making me excited,” she laughed as she got into the backseat. “Do I get a clue?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening his backpack, where he had his laptop and some files, he pulled a red bag with golden letters. "I hope you like it. And that it's not too much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You went to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cartier</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes?" It sounded like a question and he nervously laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my god, Anakin, I… wow.” She reached into the bag and pulled out the small box inside, lifting the lid to see the diamond-studded rose gold bracelet sitting inside. “It’s beautiful.” The rational part of her brain shrieked that she should ask how he bought a ten thousand dollar bracelet, but the part of her that loved him just wrapped her arms around him for a long, solid kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed her back, relieved. "I take it you like it?" He laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I like it, I love it,” she said with a grin. “Now, come on, put it on me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beaming, he took the small key to close the bracelet around her wrist. "I think it's beautiful on you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a darling.” She kissed him again. “The best boyfriend ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only the best for my Angel," he whispered, kissing the curve of her neck. She giggled, cuddling closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin sighed, hugging her. "What should I know about your parents?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom’s a very touchy-feely kind of person, so be prepared for your cheeks to get pinched. She may also try to feed you more than you need, just roll with it. Dad can be a little distracted and forget things, but he’s mostly a big old teddy bear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Both seem wonderful. What about your sister?" He smiled, taking one of her curls and teasing it, pulling and curling it around his finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s been terrible,” Padmé complained. “If you think my planning is bad, she’s worse. Lucky for her, her daughters are adorable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't wait to meet them. I've been loving the photos you share. They are so cute."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll be there tonight, along with their dad. Darred’s probably the most normal one there. If you need help tonight, and I’m not available, he’s your guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You seem to think I'll be in trouble. What? Don't you trust my charm?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, I do trust your charm, but I’m worried it might work too well on my family,” she teased, ruffling his hair. “And you might need some breathing room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did they mind that I got a hotel room?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It took me a little while to calm Mom down, but yes, they’re fine with it now. And with me staying in said hotel room with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. It would be weird, because I do miss you and I don't think your parents need to hear how much," he said wickedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God.” She flushed pink. “Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> get me horny right before I introduce you to my family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin laughed. "I'll try. Everyone back home sends their love, by the way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“East Seventy-Second Street,” the driver said, pulling to a stop. Padmé licked her thumb and scrubbed Anakin’s cheeks a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better I do this than my mom,” she warned. “And if she sees schmutz, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> do this. Okay, you’re good.” She gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Very much so. Let's do this."</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Well, I certainly like him better than Rush—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dad!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruwee, really, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> had this conversation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin chuckled, blushing. "I'll take that as a compliment, sir. I've heard the stories."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you a lot,” Ryoo said brightly in between bites of ice cream. “You’re pretty, Anakin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is now the point where I get to quiz him?” Sola asked with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"By all means, go for it, " Anakin laughed. "Ahsoka did the same to you, so it's only fair," he winked at Padmé.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but if you don’t pass, then I might have to break up with you, because it’s been a lot longer than it was when I got quizzed,” Padmé warned playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, honey, don’t do that,” Jobal scolded. “He’s wonderful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone, shush,” Sola scolded. “Okay, Anakin, let’s start easy. What’s Padmé’s favorite flower?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, God, hmm… last time, I gave you a bouquet of a variety of pink and dark pink roses and you liked it, right?" He cringed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did like it, but technically, it’s lotus flowers,” Padmé admitted with a groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He winced. "Ah, that one. Now I'm certainly not forgetting it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was her first election? The first one she won.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Class President?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What grade?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"First?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Good.” Sola took a sip of her wine as she considered. Anakin breathed a sigh of relief. “Can she drive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of question is that?” Padmé huffed, folding her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She has the license but she prefers others to do the driving."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, never let her behind the wheel if you like your car. What’s her favorite movie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anything Audrey Hepburn."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not anything, I won’t watch </span>
  <em>
    <span>Breakfast at Tiffany’s</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Padmé corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, we don't watch a lot of movies."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I see,” Sola waggled her eyebrows. “Okay, then. Who’s her best friend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am tempted to say Dormé, but I want to say you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Sabé.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, these things are made for us to fail," Anakin cringed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he was right the first time,” Padmé interjected. “Dormé and I are closer now, Sabé and I have grown apart since she moved to Chicago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anything else?" Anakin asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did she tell you who her first kiss was?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SOLA!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, she didn't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I don’t think he needs to know that, stop being a jerk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no, I want to know now," Anakin asked curiously. "Who was he?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His name is Palo, he was a boy I met at summer camp, and we never saw each other again after that, it’s not a big deal. Can we </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> talk about something else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course. Sola? Questions?" Anakin chuckled, amused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked Padmé if you were planning to pursue a Ph.D. after finishing your masters, she didn’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I am," he replied naturally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And will you be staying at MIT to do so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I might earn a grant with the project I am currently doing, so yeah, that's what I have planned," he said slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interesting,” Sola drawled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey, maybe that’s enough wine,” Darred said gently. “You’ll have to pardon her, Anakin, she loves meddling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, I know the type," he chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s practically all our friends back home,” Padmé added. Jobal’s face fell a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean you’re planning on going back to Boston when your project is done here, sweetheart?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, it’s a little more complicated than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought this was home," Sola raised her eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin pursed his lips as he ate his dessert. He was full, Padmé wasn't joking when she said Jobal would feed him to his limits, but the cake was delicious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do that, don’t both of you try to guilt me at once,” Padmé huffed. “Of course this is home, but it’s my first home. Obviously I’m not going to live in this house forever. And there’s a lot of good things in Boston.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem to be doing well for yourself there,” Ruwee agreed. “And a smaller state might give you a better shot at the Senate. Assuming that’s still your preferred route.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For what it’s worth, I will always encourage Padmé to do what's best for her," Anakin said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two have very similar mentalities when it comes to each other’s careers,” Darred observed awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin knew that. They didn’t want to be what would stop the other from achieving the greatness that they were meant to. It would probably be their downfall in the long run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m bored, I want to talk about something else,” Ryoo sulked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you like being a big sister, Ryoo?” Anakin asked, changing the subject swiftly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate it, Pooja does nothing but poop and scream all the time,” the little girl complained. “Mommy and Daddy said having a baby sister would be like having a best friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dad</span>
  </em>
  <span> said that, I never said that,” Sola corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, Sola?” Darred asked dryly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I wish I had a little sister,” Anakin sighed. “They’re fun and it’s cute and they worship the ground we walk on. I mean, if we do it right,” he winked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that was never going to happen with Padmé the Prodigy,” Sola scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not my fault you didn’t apply yourself,” her sister retorted primly. “But we really should be going soon, we haven’t actually checked Anakin into the hotel yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, Ryoo, Pooja is going to be your best friend,” Anakin smiled at the little girl. “However, Padmé is right. I need to check in. Mr. and Mrs. Naberrie, it really was a pleasure tonight. Thank you for having me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you don’t want to stay in the guest room? We have plenty of space,” Jobal fussed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, it’s fine,” Padmé said hastily. “We already made the reservations, and the hotel’s closer to all the tourist crap we were going to do tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, anyway, Mrs. Naberrie. Maybe next time,” Anakin said kindly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, maybe,” Padmé added, standing up and moving to hug her parents. “I’ll be back on Sunday night, after Anakin makes his train.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop by before you leave, I’ll give you some leftovers to take home,” Jobal told Anakin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin chuckled. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> visit again,” Sola said. “I like hazing you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sola</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed and nodded. “Thank you all, really. But we should be going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, Anakin!” Ryoo waved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be nice to your sister,” he told her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ryoo, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make her be nice to me first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin kneels to her height. “She’s a baby. She wants to be nice to you. Have you tried speaking with her? If she smiles, it’s because she likes you already and wants to be nice to you. Give her a chance first, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will if you let me eat the rest of your ice cream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed the bowl to her. “It’s all yours, Princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, Anakin,” Darred waved cheerfully. “See you around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside, as they again called an Uber to the hotel, he smiled at her. “Your family is great. I especially loved Pooja. Did you see the little faces she made when I held her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was adorable,” she agreed. “You were so good with her. And Ryoo. And I’m sorry about Sola, she’s awful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see she worries about you. It’s her duty as the older sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we’ve outgrown that by this point, I’m twenty-seven. And honestly, it feels like she’s looking for any excuse as to why we should break up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It might seem like that, but maybe she’s just asking the questions she knows we don’t want to do right now,” Anakin sighed. “That’s all, I’m sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I won’t bring it up anymore. Let’s just get to the hotel and see about putting the bed to good use.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you wish,” he smiled, kissing her temple. “Let’s enjoy our weekend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I can manage that.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you going to pick Padmé up from the station?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crap. What time is it?” Anakin asked as he raised his eyes from his notebook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eight, honey,” Shmi answered soothingly. “Her train doesn’t get in for another hour. But normally at this point, you’re showering and making sure you look nice for her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, it’s just… finals and meetings and papers and I’m… I’m so tired, mom,” he ran his hands through his hair before organizing the books and papers around him. “I can’t wait until the school year is over and all I have to worry about is </span>
  <em>
    <span>work.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey, you shouldn’t apologize for working hard. I’m sure she can get a ride.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we need to enjoy the time we have together and she’s waiting for me,” he said as he put everything into his backpack. “I just wish that sometimes it didn’t have to be this hard. I mean, it’s been like… six months of this back and forth and it’s not getting easier..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin,” Shmi sighed, picking up the case with the watch Padmé had given him for their anniversary. “I don’t doubt that you love each other. But maybe it wouldn’t be the worst thing if the two of you took a break? You’re both working so hard right now, you’re at risk of burning out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, no. She’ll think I want to break up with her. I can’t do that,” he said, horrified. “Besides, summer is around the corner and I did agree on some vacation time with Qui-Gon for the beginning of August. We can use that time to focus on us and rest from this crazy schedule we have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“August is the end of summer, Anakin, and that project of hers doesn’t seem to be slowing down. This isn’t going to change any time soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll discuss our vacation time during the weekend. Against all odds, we are making it work,” Anakin insisted. “Giving up now seems like… everything was for nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not saying you should give up, just that you two need to reevaluate your needs. For the relationship and yourselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do I even approach that, without her thinking I want to end things?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Ani, the last relationship I had was with your dad. And that was twenty-four years ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to get ready,” Anakin sighed, grabbing the watch. “I need to be there on time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ani…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t break up with her, I love her. She’s the best thing that has happened to me, I can’t lose her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then one of you has to give something up at some point. You can’t do this forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin stared at her for a long moment, before he turned around and climbed the stairs to his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin, wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He asked tiredly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I just worry about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know,” he whispered and resumed his journey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An hour later, he leaned against his car, waiting for Padmé. His mother’s words kept ringing in his ears, but he needed to shake them off. He had to enjoy what little time they had together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” A hand tapped lightly at his shoulder and he turned to see his girlfriend standing behind him. Her makeup was a lot heavier than normal, and her bun was uncharacteristically sloppy. Her shirt was even buttoned wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” he said softly, hugging her. “You look like hell,” he chuckled, holding her tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like it too,” she whispered into his chest. “You don’t look so hot either. Is everything okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The usual,” he shrugged. “You want to go back to my house, order pizza and just cuddle in bed? We both could use the rest. We’ll still be together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good,” she nodded, fiddling with her bracelet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kissing her temple, he opened the car door to her.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“How’s the project going?” Anakin asked. They had the house to themselves. Shmi had decided to spend the weekend away with Cliegg and so, when they got home and showered, Anakin ordered pizza and they decided to cuddle in his bed, with Netflix, food, and Threepio and Artoo nestled at their feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we not talk about work?” she asked miserably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we can talk about other things,” he said quietly. “Like our vacation. Do you think we can plan one this summer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it would depend on where we were going. And for how long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does early August seem okay to you?” He asked. “We could try to go to Europe. Or the Maldives. Somewhere we could just relax. Recharge our energies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that’s ambitious,” she stopped and looked at him with pursed lips. “Anakin, how are you making the money to do this? You’re not racing again, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maldives isn’t that expensive. I’ve been putting money aside from my paycheck,” he explained with a small shrug. If he told her he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>race a couple of more times, she would rip him a new one and he knew it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I can try to arrange my vacation days, but I don’t know, I,” she groaned, picking up Artoo and putting him on her lap, “I’d have to check with Bail. We just got our timeline extended for another year. That’s what I didn’t want to talk about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another </span>
  <em>
    <span>year</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He questioned, almost with a groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” she sighed. “It’s not what I wanted either. But it’s happening. And I’m contractually obligated to stay on. In the time it would take me to negotiate out of the contract, I might as well have just done the project.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laid back on the pillows and stared at the ceiling. “A year from now, I’m hopefully finishing my Masters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’ll be onto your Ph.D.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he said thoughtfully. “I will. More two, three, or even four years, depending on the subject.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ani, I’m so tired,” Padmé whispered hollowly, cuddling closer with her head on his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin was quiet. “I know. Me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we gonna do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, but we can’t keep up with this rhythm. It’s killing us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss you so much,” she mumbled into his chest. “I don’t want Sola and Ahsoka to be right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you. I do. You know I do. It kills me to say it, but… do you think we need a break? Not a Ross and Rachel break, of course, just… a break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean like, pressing pause?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Pressing pause. It sounds less aggressive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which fits, since neither of us wants to do this, but we have to do this before we implode.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see how we feel. How it works out. I love you so much but we’re dragging each other to the ground, and that’s not what we want. Until we find a solution, we can… consciously uncouple, as some would put it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no, don’t put it like that, that still sounds like breaking up, we’re not breaking up,” she whimpered, kissing his neck. Artoo meowed in annoyance at his sitting place being shifted by her motions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Padmé, isn’t that what a pause is? Or is a stand-by? We’re in a relationship but we’re not?” He sighed into her embrace, the conversation a nightmare he didn’t want to have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, which means we’re not broken up. Breaking up means it’s over forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not forever,” he pointed out. “It’s not eternal and we don’t have to call it breaking up, we separated to get some perspective. We are both obsessed with our work and our future and with giving each other attention, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>that time apart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe… we can still meet up in August. To talk again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two months from now sounds good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we still have this weekend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we do,” he confirmed, kissing her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we better make it count.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brushed his lips against hers, pushing her down on the mattress. “I love you,” he whispered in her ear. “For better or for worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” she murmured back. “And I think you might be my soulmate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you're mine, Angel. You're mine," he sighed, pressing their foreheads together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show me.” She reached for the waistband of his jeans as Artoo jumped off her lap and onto Threepio’s back. “Show me now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, he kissed her. Hard and fast. Desperate. Because this was not the end and yet… It felt like it and he hated it. But it was necessary. For their sake. Their health. He loved her. There was no doubt. The way she was kissing him back while tearing off his pants only confirmed what he already knew, that she felt the same way. They could outlast this. They could. They had to.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Road Curves Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I didn’t think you were the type to lose your sanity for a girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t either,” Anakin replied softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you heard anything from her?” Rex questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we did agree that we needed to follow our own paths and if we were constantly speaking, we would be unable to move forward with our lives. I do, however, miss her. I miss her so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you go to New York and visit her?” Kitster asked. “I mean, MIT is closed for the holidays and I don’t think Qui-Gon will mind if you take a couple of days off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t, we have the Christmas week off, actually,” Anakin replied. “But…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, what?” Rex prompted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin sighed, dropping his shoulders. “What if she met someone? What if she did move on? Without me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you have to try to be happy for her,” Rex said quietly. “It’ll suck big time, but if you really, really love her, you’ll be happy that she’s happy. Right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I disagree, if she did that, he’d have every right to get mad,” Kitster countered “This whole ‘pause’ thing was supposed to be so that they could get back together. Hooking up with another guy without officially breaking up with Anakin first is the worst possible thing she could do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin sighed because they were both right at the same time. "I think I'll head to New York this weekend. Friday morning. I'll ask Qui-Gon to give me the day off. It's been too long, I have to know where she stands. I don't mind another six months of back and forth. I prefer the exhaustion to missing her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you might want to call her.” Rex tossed over Anakin’s phone. “I remember her being big on planning and stuff like that. If you show up out of nowhere, she might lose it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Won't the surprise be the best part?" Anakin asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex shrugged. “She’s your sort-of-girlfriend, man, do whatever you think is gonna work. I just remember her being kind of high maintenance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call her that,” Kitster warned, shaking his head. “Unless you want him to get pissed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Padmé was not high maintenance," Anakin snapped. "Why do you say that? Really, what did she do that was so high maintenance to you?" He scowled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told ya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just,” Rex threw up his hands, “the five-year plans, and coordinating your schedules to the minute. Stuff like that. I didn’t mean anything by it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged. "She knows what she wants in life. She's organized. It balances me out. You know I am not the kind to make plans or anything of sorts. She brings some organization to my chaos."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then are we cool?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, just… don't insult my girlfriend anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't forget they'll be the next Madam President and First Lady," Kitster teased lightly and Anakin rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that happens, I want a Secret Service job,” Rex scoffed. “Seriously, though, I can’t picture Anakin in the White House. It’s so old and stuffy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin made a face. He didn't see himself there either. "That is decades away. I'm focusing on now. And now, I love her and I don't imagine my life without her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And on that disgustingly sweet note, I think I’m calling it a night,” Kitster groaned. “I’m planning to put myself back out there starting tomorrow. There are too many gorgeous girls in Boston for me to spend the rest of my life in mourning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Took you long enough," Anakin raised his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dormé isn’t dead, she dumped you,” Rex scoffed. “And she dated you way longer than she should have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't see you with any girl, Rex," Kitster replied dryly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, just because I’m discreet doesn’t mean I don’t get mine. Love ‘em and leave ‘em, that’s my motto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no wonder Anakin’s the only one of us with any kind of stability right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On that note, I'm going home, call my boss and let him know I'm on my way to New York tomorrow," Anakin stood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck, man. Say hi to your mom when you get home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She is the one with the most stable relationship right now. She's out with Cliegg. I don't think she'll be back until morning," he made a face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then, leave her a note or something. So she doesn’t freak out and assume we kidnapped you or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin laughed. “She would know where to find you both. I'll text her. Don't worry. I won't unleash her on you. You want a ride home, Kit?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably a good call, yeah.” Kitster rubbed his head a little. “If I got an Uber home, I’d probably hit on my driver and get a negative-three-stars rating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're crazy," Anakin snorted. "Come on. I'll take you home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m horny, that’s not the same thing as crazy,” Kitster complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good luck with Padmé. I can't wait to see your disgustingly in love, back together photo on Instagram," Rex grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably with some sappy filters and cartoon birds to make it seem more like a Disney movie,” added Kitster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are both just jealous," Anakin accused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep telling yourself that, buddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My girlfriend is hot, she wants me and we're in love. Not to mention how super smart she is. I don't see either of you managing to get a girl like that, so, so far, I win. I will always win."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did we make this a competition?!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If it was, I already won. Now come on. Let's go," he nudged Kitster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going, I’m going!”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Honey, we can help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I got it,” Padmé insisted with a sigh as she shifted the bags in her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe you are going back," Sola said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s what I need to do.” Padmé loaded one bag into the trunk of her father’s car, followed by the other. “For my health, my career, my sanity…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your heart," Jobal smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine, Anakin’s part of it too. But I think you figured that out by the fact that I’m trying to get back to Boston before Christmas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm… Padmé…" Darred started. "What car did you say Anakin drove?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blue Mercedes,” she paused, trying to remember the full name of the car. “I don’t know, it’s really nice, and he’d probably kill anyone who messed it up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… If I drove that car," Darred pointed to the car parking on the other side of the street. "I would kill anyone if I got a scratch on it too," he chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé turned to follow his finger, and her eyes widened at the sight of Anakin’s car. Her purse slipped off her arm as she rushed across the street, heading straight for the driver’s side door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin opened the door, already laughing. "Going somewhere, Angel?" He asked, amused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was… you’re here… but… Oh, my God, Anakin!” She wrapped her arms around him tightly, burying her face in his chest and inhaling the scent of his cologne. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wrapped his arms tightly around her, burying his nose in her curls. "What do you think, love?" He whispered. "It's been long enough."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was coming to see you,” she gasped. “I was coming home, it was going to be a surprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess I anticipated the surprise," he beamed. "I can take you home or we can spend the weekend with your parents." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled away to glance at her family, watching them from across the street. “Give me five minutes to talk to them, and then we can go around the corner for coffee. There’s a lot I need to tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's go," he smiled, intertwining their fingers and crossing the street with her. "Hello, everyone," he said a bit shyly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long time, no see, Anakin,” Darred grinned. “You look good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, can you cancel my Amtrak ticket?” Padmé asked Jobal. “I’m clearly not going to make my train.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearly,” her mother nodded sagely. “There’s probably going to be a fee, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom. Please. I’ll pay for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin bit his lip. "I just couldn't stay away anymore. I love your daughter and if I have to go back and forth between New York and Boston until her project ends, I will."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s going to be a problem,” Ruwee said gruffly as he removed Padmé’s bags from the car. “Should I put these in his car, Padmé?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you should bring them back inside, Dad, Anakin and I have to go talk in private for a little while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darred," Anakin passed his key to Padmé’s brother in law. "You can place her bags there, please. But… no scratches."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t dream of that. It’s a gorgeous ride, by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mercedes-AMG GT4. Latest model. My third love after my mom and Padmé," he chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I try not to get jealous,” quipped Padmé, retrieving her purse from the ground. “We’re just going to the café around the corner, we should be back by dinner time, assuming we’re going to be back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll stop to say goodbye, of course."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Sola nodded. “Mom will definitely have some leftovers for you to bring with you by then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you can call us if you decide it’s too late to drive and you need a place to stay the night,” Jobal added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will,” he smiled, squeezing Padmé’s hand. “Lead the way?” Padmé held onto him very tightly as she started guiding him down the street. She was almost afraid that if she let go, he’d disappear, even for the short distance it took to walk to a coffee shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re too tense. Rex did say I should warn you. Should I have called you first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, it would have been nice, that way I would have had four hours to figure out how I’m going to say everything I want to say to you,” she admitted, leaning against his arm. “I was counting on the train ride for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You needed four hours to tell me you love me, want our relationship back, and that you are coming back to Boston?” He chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, those are the most important points, but there’s a lot of details it omits,” she said defensively as she opened the door to Café Varykino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are getting me worried. You look the same way you did when you told me you were coming to New York,” Anakin mumbled, following her inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise to stay with me and stay calm while I explain?” Padmé asked while her eyes scanned the room. “Over there.” She pointed at a small nook in the corner with two overstuffed red armchairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is never a good conversation starter,” Anakin had a sinking feeling in his stomach as he sat in one of the armchairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ani, promise me,” Padmé repeated, sinking into the other chair. “A lot of stuff happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise,” he guaranteed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” She took a long, slow breath, and reached out to take his hands. “I did all my annual doctors’ visits about three months ago, and one of those visits was a cancer screening. I had a positive test for ovarian cancer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He asked faintly. I can’t believe this is happening again… “What do you mean… Padmé, do you… are you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay,” she squeezed his fingers tightly and he sighed in relief. “I had a follow-up screening a month later, it turned out to be a false positive. There is nothing wrong with me. But in that month, I was talking with Bail about how to move me to another case, something that wouldn’t be as stressful, and that wouldn’t suffer as much if I needed to take time off for treatments and such.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have called me,” he squeezed her hand. “You should have called me and let me know what was happening. I would have been here in a heartbeat. Why didn’t you? You didn’t have to go through this on your own. God, now I completely regret our pause. It shouldn’t have happened. I should have been here. With you. For you. I am so, so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ani, this is why I didn’t call you. I couldn’t put you through the same hell you went through when it was your mom,” Padmé said softly. “And I wanted to be sure of whether or not it was real before I told you, I knew false positives were a possibility. And you know me. I plan for everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still, Padmé… there was a small chance it was a real positive. If it were, I would have wanted to be by your side, exactly because I went through this with my mom. I know the terms. I know the procedures. I became an expert on cancer because of her. God, I can’t believe this was happening to you,” he sighed, pulling her from the armchair to his lap, and wrapping his arms around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” she murmured into his neck. “But, I’m okay now, and it won’t happen again, hopefully. Anyway, after I told Bail, I asked if there was any way I could still be transferred. It took a while, but we finally figured out a way that satisfies my contract and lets me come back to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. At least something positive came from it. You’re coming home with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.” She reached into her purse, pulling out a small black box and setting it on the table. “I was planning on saving this for your Christmas present.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” He asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lifted the lid, then hid her quickly flushing cheeks behind her hands. “An engagement ring,” she mumbled. “Because a cancer scare made me realize I don’t ever want to not come home to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Padmé,” he sighed. “Please don’t be mad,” he started, closing the lid slowly, kissing her cheek. “While I love the idea of marrying you someday, I don’t think we are there yet and I understand making crazy decisions amidst a crisis. Will you forgive me if I decline, for now, and make you a counteroffer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’ll forgive you, this would have made a lot more sense if we hadn’t done the stupid pause thing,” she sighed, face still red as she slipped the box back in her purse. “What’s the counteroffer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cliegg asked me for my blessing to propose to my mom, and I know she’ll say yes,” he smiled. “It got me thinking that I need my own place. So, Padmé Naberrie, will you come and live with me? We will have to search and find a place, decorate it, and make it ours, but I think… I think that’s the right step.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would love to move in with you, Anakin Skywalker.” She leaned in and kissed him soundly on the lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed her back, a hand running up her arm to cradle her cheek. “You still wear my bracelet,” he noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re wearing my watch,” she retorted with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to have a lot of lost time to make up.” She traced the edge of the watch, followed by the lines on his palm. “Do you want to get a jump on that now? Go back and have dinner with my family? Or just drive home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can have dinner with your family and make our way to Boston. Stop in a hotel midway, rent the best suite and have a proper reunion,” he dropped small kisses up her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan,” she nodded, her speech dissolving into a whimper. “God, but I missed you so much. How the hell did I ever let you go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ma’am, sir, this is a public space,” a server reminded them awkwardly. “Can you please… um…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin cleared his throat, a wicked smirk in his face as he pulled back. “Yes, we would like two cappuccinos please, and two blueberry muffins. I’ll put my girlfriend back into her chair,” he snickered. “Our apologies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of those cappuccinos should be vegan,” Padmé added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming right up,” the girl nodded, averting her eyes as Padmé moved her hair to hide the hickeys that were already appearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I got a little carried away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So did I,” he chuckled. “You should sit in your chair before they kick us out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good call.” She moved back into the armchair. “I just really, really missed you. Also, you’re kind of addictive, and I haven’t had a fix in six months.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, biting his lip. “We’ll have each other’s fixes in a few hours, I promise. I need it just as much as you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure you do,” she teased, twisting her hair around her finger suggestively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop. Before I do fuck you in the bathroom and we both know we can’t keep quiet,” he warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fine,” she pouted. “But you owe me, Skywalker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We owe each other six months of sex,” he pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Details,” she huffed as the server brought their drinks and muffins. “You were the one who ordered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just think, a while from now, we will have a whole house to christen,” he took a cup and sipped the hot beverage. “We can also get very creative.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we sure we want to start with a house? Maybe a two-bedroom apartment is a better option?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I say house, I do refer to an apartment. Wrong term, sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” She took a bite of her muffin. “I’d already started browsing. I was planning on staying with Dormé for a little while, but I can update my search.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can stay at my house while we search. Mom wouldn’t mind. Threepio and Artoo definitely wouldn’t mind. You know, they might have to come with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True. I can’t imagine splitting them up.” She took a sip of her coffee and frowned. “I think she gave me your drink. Here, switch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her his drink and accepted hers. “So? Will you stay with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would I be sleeping in your room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm.” She pretended to think about it. “Think there’s enough room in your closet for my wardrobe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will have to do until we move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, yes, I’ll stay with you. But on the ride back, I will be checking listings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. We don’t want to give a show to my mom every night. Although, she has been staying with Cliegg most nights.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does Cliegg ever stay over at your place? If you think she might be moving in with him, what if we just waited until then? We could stay at your house a little more permanently—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want our space, Padmé, and I know Mom only goes to his house because she doesn’t want to bother me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough. But you do have a really nice house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you wanted an apartment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we’re talking about finding a new place. In those circumstances, a house would generally cost more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin sighed. “I want us to find a new place. That house belongs to my mom and it makes sense that she wants to live there with Cliegg.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we’ll find a new place, it’s fine, Ani,” Padmé promised. “More than fine. My brain’s just going to a thousand different places right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me a couple of hours and I’ll put it right back on track,” he chuckled darkly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so bad,” she groaned. “Promise to keep it in your pants while we’re eating with my family?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one that attacked me in a public space,” he mock-accused her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did nothing of the sort, and you know it!” He just laughed as she swatted at him with her muffin. “Ani, I’m serious. Also, be careful around Pooja, she’s in a grabby phase and your hair is just the right length.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be careful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my boyfriend,” she giggled. “God, I missed you.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“How much longer do you think we should drive before getting off the road?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"An hour or so. Already tired? Or just desperate to take my clothes off?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, just worried about us getting stranded on the highway with no exit...” Padmé trailed off as a text notification from Echo appeared at the top of Anakin’s screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dude, you crushed it last week. Any chance you can do the last race of the year?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re racing again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin looked like a deer caught in the headlights. His phone was automatically connected to the car via Bluetooth and he had forgotten to disconnect it. Not that he ever expected this to happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… uh… well it's… umm…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop talking,” she interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Padmé, I just… it's no big deal. Just blowing off some steam and making some money," he said lamely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said stop talking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grew quiet, pursing his lips and staring at the road, waiting for the lecture to begin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t do this anymore, Anakin. I get that you wanted an outlet for your feelings. I get that you needed to make some money. But I can’t forget what happened that night when I saw you race. How dangerous it can be. And if we’re going to do this, really do this, you need to stop.” She stopped for a minute to breathe and run her fingers through her hair. “You could get hurt. Or arrested. Or killed. And I can’t endure that. I can’t lose you. So please. Please, promise me that you won’t do this again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he said slowly. “I really am. I won’t do it again, I promise,” he handed her his unlocked phone. “Reply to Echo if you want. Tell him I won’t do it. Not again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust you to do it.” She entered a search in the GPS for a hotel. “But I think we should get off the road and find somewhere to stay now. Just so we’re not stranded later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I filled the tank, you know? We’re good,” he said softly. “But yeah, see if you can find a hotel nearby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a very nice car, honey, but I don’t want to sleep in it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin chuckled. “What’s the nearest hotel?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Depends, do you want positive online reviews?” she replied. “Because if not, there’s a one-star bed and breakfast twenty minutes from here. Wanna take the risk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Come on, we deserve better,” he frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, I’m kidding. There’s a decently reviewed place about thirty miles from us, I’m adding it to the route right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out of curiosity,” she said, setting the phone down, “how much did you end up making off those races while we were on pause?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really want to know?” He questioned. “Because I don’t know if you’re going to like to know how much I bet on this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather find out now, rather than down the line,” she pointed out. “We might as well clear the air as completely as possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and made the math mentally. “Six months, a race per week…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, God…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not every week,” he rushed to add. “I might have made close to two hundred grand. That I tucked safely into an account for my future. Our future. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>also getting a promotion when I end my Masters. Qui-Gon has already teased me about the great things he has planned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She whistled slowly. “I supposed you’ve already prepped the Ph.D. applications too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I want a doctorate in robotics and artificial intelligence,” he confirmed. “He assured me he has a project to set up on artificial intelligence over next summer and if everything goes right, he’ll give me the grant for my Ph.D. with a considerable bump.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Planning so much, I’m so proud of you,” she beamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you rubbed off on me,” he laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything else I should know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Satine’s pregnant. I’m going to be the godfather. It’s a boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s wonderful! Has Ahsoka managed to tell Rex she has a crush on him yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin chuckled. “Ahsoka is not into Rex,” he said with a secretive smile. “She plays on another team.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, see, I thought she played for both teams, but it’s not that surprising.” Padmé nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess she does, but she prefers women right now,” he shrugged. “As long as she’s happy…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” she nodded, then smirked. “I did</span>
  <em>
    <span> not</span>
  </em>
  <span> pick up stripping again, by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s completely different,” he scowled. “Those days are over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe. Teasing. Seriously, most of what I’ve been doing is reading legal briefs and negotiating those briefs. A good day? I got to be on a conference call.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ve been buried in scientific work, lab work, </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual </span>
  </em>
  <span>work… it’s so many things at once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like we both need to blow off some steam.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I hope the hotel check-in process is a fast one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a wicked smile. “Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>me too.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eyes on the road, Skywalker. You’re still driving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he took her hand and kissed her knuckles. “We’re almost there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re incorrigible. I hate how sexy it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love it and you know it,” he snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eyes on the road!” she repeated, flushing pink. “You can’t be making me want to rip off your shirt while you’re driving!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Holiday Traditions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I have to admit, I’m starting to see the appeal of Christmas,” Padmé laughed as she bit into her toast. “Not enough to convert, but I get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m standing in front of you, only in my boxer briefs and a Santa hat and it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Anakin teased. “I even brought you a Christmas-y breakfast in bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll discuss it next year. After you’ve experienced Hanukkah properly,” she retorted. “But more importantly, do we have long enough before Cliegg, Owen, and Beru get here for me to do more than eat said breakfast?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not the one wearing too many clothes,” he shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in nothing but your MIT sweatshirt!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It covers far too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then come over here and help me finish this breakfast so you can take the offending garment off me, hotshot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin picked up the breakfast tray and placed it on the ground. A low and angry meow was heard through the room as it bothered Artoo that managed to run over the bed and out of the room. “This damn cat,” Anakin mumbled, closing the door. “Now, where were we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, at least it wasn’t Threepio,” Padmé laughed as she pulled the sweatshirt over her head, exposing her fully naked body. “And we were </span>
  <em>
    <span>here.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Now you’re the one with too many clothes on. Get over here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knelt on the bed, fingers teasingly running down her collarbone, breasts, and hips. “I will never stop admiring how perfect you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful, or I might start thinking you only love me because I’m beautiful,” she groaned, reaching to pull down his boxer briefs. “But then again, maybe I only love you because you’re so fucking sexy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can both admit that we’re pretty fucking sexy,” he laughed as he brushed his fingers over her folds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe that’s the reason why we’ve lasted as long as we have.” Her hips rolled and bucked under his touch. “No one else is ever going to measure up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We won’t ever have to find anyone to measure up,” he whispered in her ear before he placed open-mouthed kisses to the curve of her neck and down her shoulder, his fingers still teasing her sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Together forever?” she gasped as his thumb hit just the right spot on her clit. “God, it sounds so corny when I say it like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going anywhere,” his finger teased her entrance as he bit down on her shoulder, sucking and licking his bite. “Why? Are you?” He pushed his finger inside of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I let you go once, do you really think I’m stupid enough to do it again?” She twisted closer, nipping at his ear as her breath hitched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” he inserted another finger, starting a slow and teasing rhythm. “Because I love you and one day, I want to marry you,” he whispered, head lowering to kiss her breasts and teased her nipples with his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do still have the ring,” she groaned, dragging her nails across his back. “Say the word and I’ll put it on your finger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As soon as I put one on yours,” he chuckled as he intensified the rhythm of his fingers inside of her. “I’m old fashioned like that. I want to get down on one knee and propose. I want to do it all. Picking how big of a diamond I’m going to put on your finger, when I will do it, how I will do it, and what will I say,” he pressed his thumb against her clit, his tongue licking a broad strip between the valley of her breasts and up to her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uggggh,” she groaned as her climax built. “Give me a preview?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” He chuckled teasingly as he pumped his fingers in and out of her, going quiet for a moment or two. “You’re the love of my life?” He whispered softly in her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just like that,” she nodded breathlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're the one?" He smiled, his other hand coming around to squeeze her cheeks. "I want to make beautiful babies with you? Do you need more, love?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you inside me,” she answered with a moan. “I’m close, baby, so close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He removed his fingers at the same time he kissed her, pushing her down on the bed and settling himself between her legs, aligning his length with her entrance. "How close, my love?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé held up her fingers, spaced half an inch apart. “This close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin chuckled, leaning down to kiss her as he pushed inside of her, moaning as he was welcomed inside the familiar and delicious warmth of her body. Padmé’s head tipped back in an exhale of pleasure as she let her orgasm wash over her, clutching Anakin’s arms for support while she writhed against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, babe…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bit back a groan as he thrust inside of her at a slow, romantic pace. “Ssh, Angel, my mom </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>still downstairs,” he chuckled, kissing her up her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were the one who wanted to do this,” she whispered in his ear. “And you still need to cum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin picked up the pace, burying his head on the curve of her neck. “You feel so good. So, fucking good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on,” she encouraged, hugging him close. “Let go, I know you want to, I can feel it, come on, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thrust into her harder, his breathing becoming irregular as his climax grew. Minutes later, he was falling down the sweet edge of his orgasm, riding it out slowly. “Hmm. Merry Christmas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And a Happy New Year,” she agreed, kissing his hair. “Next year, I’m waking </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> up wearing nothing but a strategically placed ribbon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Larses will be here in thirty minutes, so I suggest the two of you wake up!” they heard Shmi call from downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am looking forward to next year already,” Anakin chuckled as he pulled out. “We’ll be right down,” he shouted in response. “I can’t wait until we get our own place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me either, believe me,” Padmé sighed as she retrieved the MIT sweatshirt and pulled it on again. “But right now, what I need is a pair of pants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin handed her a pair of his sweatpants with a wink, as he searched his drawers for some clothes for himself. “We’ll get back on our search in January. It’s useless to search for a house in the middle of Christmas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know.” she nodded, taking the pants and kissing his cheek. “I’m gonna use the bathroom, I’ll meet you downstairs, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal,” he smiled as he got dressed and went downstairs, meeting his mom in the kitchen. “Merry Christmas, Mom,” he beamed, kissing her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas, Ani,” Shmi smiled serenely as she moved the tea kettle off the stove and started pouring the hot water into mugs. “How’s Padmé enjoying the holiday so far?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s enjoying it, but I know I can’t convert her,” he chuckled. “I know she’s excited with the decorations, the big tree and the dinner celebrations. Also, I need to thank you for letting her stay with us until we find our place. We just haven’t found what we need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, honey, but I’m sure you’ll find the right place eventually.” There was a sparkle in her eyes as she added the cocoa powder to all but one of the mugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so. We love you, but we both know you want your privacy with Cliegg and we want our privacy too,” he smiled, sitting down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t imagine why.” Shmi tossed a piece of bacon to Threepio, who snapped it up eagerly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re practicing for the moment we want to give you grandkids,” he teased, even if he blushed, Artoo jumping on his lap, purring as he claimed it as his seat. Anakin petted him, scratching behind his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that about kids?” Padmé asked as she stepped into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just telling my mom we’re practicing. In case we ever forget just how a baby is made,” Anakin teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With our combined IQs? I don’t think so,” Padmé laughed. “I thought maybe you just found out Beru was expecting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shmi tensed. “We shouldn’t bring up any conversation about children or future children. Beru is having some difficulties conceiving, her doctor has already advised artificial insemination, surrogacy, or even adoption. She’s sensitive about the topic, so if we could avoid it… I would appreciate it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Padmé took the one remaining cup of hot water and added a tea bag to it. “I’ll be the soul of discretion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“However, grandchildren do seem like a pretty pleasant idea,” Shmi grinned, sipping her cocoa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if my plans work out nicely, it will happen,” Anakin said casually while petting Artoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Our</span>
  </em>
  <span> plans, Doctor Skywalker,” Padmé amended sharply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but you don’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>plans, Madam President,” he replied cheekily. “I did learn a thing or two from you. You have </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>idea when and if I’ll propose and we didn’t speak about </span>
  <em>
    <span>when </span>
  </em>
  <span>we would have kids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>If</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’ll propose?” She quirked an eyebrow. “Do I suddenly have competition?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t want to be too obvious,” he snickered. “Maybe I will, maybe I won’t, I need you in the uncertainty for it to be a surprise moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes, I wonder how I’m attracted to you,” Padmé sighed, shaking her head as she took a drink of her tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t wondering ten minutes ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ani!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shmi choked on her cocoa before composing herself, trying to hide her grin and shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He asked innocently. “Mom knows she made me handsome, intelligent, and hot. She’s not surprised.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just get it all out of your system now before Cliegg, Owen, and Beru get here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin laughed. “I’m just messing with her. I’ll be on my best behavior.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll believe that when I see it,” Shmi laughed as the doorbell rang. “I’m going to get that, Padmé, can you make sure he doesn’t do anything reckless?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What could he do in three minutes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>I done in three minutes?” He retaliated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No comment,” Padmé groaned. “I regret even asking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her boyfriend laughed and Shmi shook her head, amused, as she went to get the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just teasing,” Anakin leaned towards her, kissing her cheek. “It’s just so easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank God you don’t care about politics, or we’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> work as a couple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Thank God for that. We would kill each other,” he snorted. “Thankfully, I’m much more committed to engineering and getting my hands dirty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll drink to that.” She raised her mug in a toast before plucking Artoo off Anakin’s lap as the Lars family bustled into the kitchen. “Hello, everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>cat,” he complained with a pout before turning to smile at the Lars family. “Merry Christmas!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas,” Owen nodded as he grabbed one of the mugs and took a long drink. “It’s freezing out there, I don’t envy you when you’re walking the dog.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I usually take him for a jog. It’s better that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I brought home a set of booties that Threepio wears now, so he can get through the snow more easily,” Padmé added as she scratched Artoo behind the ears. “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> cute, I think I have photos on my phone, I’ll show you guys later.” Threepio barked in confirmation. “Good boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shmi said you two were looking at apartments. Have you found anything that you like?” Beru asked. “Owen and I spent </span>
  <em>
    <span>months </span>
  </em>
  <span>searching. I remember it was hell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing that has everything we want. Threepio and Artoo are going to be coming with us, so finding a pet policy that works is a big setback.” Padmé answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything else giving you trouble?” Cliegg asked. “And are we all ready to move into the living room for presents?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We want a two-bedroom, two-bathroom apartment that’s new, basically. We intend to have it for a long time, it’s not temporary, so we’re being picky. It also needs to have space for an office. And within distance to both MIT and Padmé’s office,” Anakin sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That has to be expensive,” Owen whistled, following his dad towards the living room with an arm around Beru. “I don’t envy you guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we both have quite a bit of money saved up, between my job, the months where I wasn’t paying rent because I was living with my parents, and the amount Anakin’s saved thanks to his grants and fellowships,” Padmé pointed out, taking a seat on the couch while still holding Artoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin sipped his cocoa, knowing that grants and fellowships were a small portion compared to the racing that he had done once in a while. He had stopped. Definitely stopped. It was just a stress-reliever. “It’s an investment for our future,” he added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My baby’s so grown up,” Shmi sniffed happily. “I almost can’t believe it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll agree on a day of the week to have a family lunch or dinner,” Anakin smiled. “Besides, you don’t need me anymore. You already have someone special.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you think I’m not always going to need you, Anakin Sebastian Skywalker, I’ve completely failed you as a mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sebastian?” Padmé gasped, trying to suppress a snort. “Your middle name is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sebastian</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin froze. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mom!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He groaned. “I went a </span>
  <em>
    <span>year and a half</span>
  </em>
  <span> without her discovering this. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eighteen months.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better now than at something like your wedding, bro,” Owen pointed out, clearly smothering a few chuckles of his own. “That’d be a nightmare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That name is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be used,” Anakin scowled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always loved it,” Shmi said defensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sebastian has... a lot of character,” Padmé offered as she managed to regain some control over her breathing. “Mine is Amidala, if that makes us even.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yours is regal. Mine is just compared to a cartoon crab that assisted a mermaid and sang a sappy song,” Anakin sulked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I happened to love </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Little Mermaid</span>
  </em>
  <span> as a kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was supposed to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sebastian Skywalker,” Shmi pointed out. “But I thought it was too preppy. I found Anakin on my research one night and the name stuck. It was exotic, unique and his father didn’t like it at all, so it was a win-win situation,” she grinned slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to tell me more of that story down the line,” Cliegg remarked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing to tell. The only good thing that man ever did was give me Anakin,” Shmi shrugged. “Think of it as a sperm donor. Nothing else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Perhaps we should actually get to the presents now?” Beru suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Anakin said. “Cliegg, why don’t you go first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Cliegg’s ears turned uncharacteristically red as he fumbled in his pockets. “Well, I mean... Alright.” Owen gave Anakin a knowing glance while Padmé, Beru, and Shmi remained focused on Cliegg. “Shmi, I… I am not exactly good at this sort of thing, you know that, but, ah....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Shmi widened her eyes in realization. “Go on,” she urged, eyes already bright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are the most…  most loving partner a man could ever dream of having.” The telltale black box found its way out of his pocket. “I’d kneel, but, you know. The leg injury. So, just imagine I’m doing that. Will you—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Shmi blurted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I… uh… finish the—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, she said yes, take the win and give her the damn ring,” Owen teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin snickered. “Yes, please, that was difficult.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shmi squealed and leaned forward, kissing Cliegg as he laughed, kissing her back. “Here, here,” he said, pulling back and taking the ring out of the box. Padmé and Beru offered a small round of applause as Shmi slipped it on her finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations, you two,” Padmé beamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He did ask for my permission a few months ago,” Anakin laughed. “It was about time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, Dad, I thought you’d forgotten,” added Owen, picking up a box from under the tree, and passing it to Beru. “Merry Christmas, babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you, sweetheart," she smiled, taking the gift and unwrapping it to reveal a very ugly sweater. “Oh, my God, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin glanced at it and frowned. “Lovely taste, Owen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lars family tradition,” Cliegg chuckled. “It’s a competition to see who can give the ugliest sweater.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s adorable, but I could </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> do that,” Padmé laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can think of our tradition,” Anakin chuckled, kissing her knuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I will try to win next year,” Shmi beamed. “I am extremely creative.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t doubt it.” Cliegg kissed the tip of her nose. “Who wants to go next?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Anakin offered as he retrieved a small, discreet bag. “I don’t think I can’t top the Cartier bracelet, but we are buying a house, so… I’m being more sentimental and less materialistic,” he grinned, handing her the bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like sentimental.” Padmé pulled the bag open and drew out a leather cord with a small white charm dangling from the end. “My own Skywalker good luck charm? Oh, Ani…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought it was about time I gave you one of your own, you keep complimenting my mom’s,” he laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering when you’d get the hint,” she laughed, looping it over her head, then pulling her hair through the cord. “I love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I love you.” She reached over the end of the couch and pulled an envelope from the pile. “This is my gift for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He accepted the envelope and opened it, gasping. “No way, you got me flying lessons?” Anakin grinned. “Best. Girlfriend. Ever,” he beamed, leaning forward to kiss her. “I love these.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, it’s not like I got you a plane,” she laughed even as she accepted the kiss. “But you’re welcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Planes come with time, I need to fly them first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anakin</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Shmi said sharply. “You are not getting an airplane!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin pouted. “But… flying lessons…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get a license, then we’ll talk,” Padmé teased. “I’ll work it into the five-year plans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t encourage him, honey, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>need an airplane,” Shmi scoffed and Anakin smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You underestimate my powers of negotiation,” Padmé grinned, wiggling her eyebrows. “I could beat Obi-Wan at this point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should give them our gift now,” Cliegg suggested, winking at Shmi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? I was looking forward to seeing another two ugly sweaters first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, now I’m curious,” Anakin quipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As am I,” Padmé added. “Please, don’t keep us in suspense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Shmi said dramatically, as she produced an envelope of her own and passed it to them, “it’s not a complete fulfillment of your wish, but we thought you two might like to take a look anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé took the envelope and opened it very carefully, pulling out a thick wad of papers. “This is a lease for an apartment in Cambridgeport,” she gasped, her eyes skimming over the dense text.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The real gift is that we paid the deposit,” Cliegg said. “And set up an appointment for the two of you to see it. If you like it, it’s ready for moving in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God, you two didn’t have to do this,” Anakin whispered as Padmé handed him the papers. “This… this basically checks all the boxes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t really have the office space you wanted,” Shmi started to say before Padmé waved her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And we’ll make do. This isn’t going to be our last home, but it’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span> starter one. Thank you, so much, really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks really cozy and homey, it’s perfect, it is,” Anakin chuckled. “When is the appointment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The twenty-eighth. Two o’clock.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at that, we might get our house before New Year’s,” Anakin nudged Padmé.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get too excited, the real test of a relationship is what happens when we go to IKEA,” she replied with a grin. “But truly, thank you, Shmi, Cliegg, this is just wonderful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is. We thought we had so much searching to do yet,” Anakin laughed. “Also, thanks for the tip you want us out of here,” he winked at his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to be able to start building your lives together,” Shmi said innocently. “It has nothing to do with making you leave the house. You’re my baby, I love you living here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shmi, you’re a terrible liar,” Beru laughed. “Even I can see that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still love you,” Anakin said dramatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Anakin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all know the real reason you want us out is so that Cliegg can move </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Padmé added with a giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and I don’t need to be here for that,” Anakin pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t imagine how </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> feels.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough!” Owen groaned. “Please, for the love of God! I do not need </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>of these mental images.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"More ugly sweaters?" Anakin laughed.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"I can definitely see us living here," Anakin commented, standing in the balcony of the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Padmé nodded. “We can make the second bedroom into the office space, maybe get a pullout couch for the living room in case we have someone come to sleep over… I think we should sign.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, this is the best house we’ve seen so far and I love it, so yes, let’s sign,” he replied with a big grin, leaning down to kiss her. “We have our house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re really doing this,” she giggled, pressing her forehead against his in the aftermath of the kiss. “I’m so excited. And I love you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God, we’re living together,” he mused. “We’re grown-ups. I mean… you’re already a grown-up, I’m leaving my mother’s house for the first time,” he laughed. “It’s so easy to forget our age difference.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that big a difference,” she huffed with a grin and he chuckled, yes, five years was not a lot. “But yes, this is a big step for you, and I’m so proud of you. And relieved that we’ll no longer have to worry about waking up your mom. Now,” she let go and turned to look for the woman who’d been showing them around. “Let’s make this ours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s sign those papers,” he kissed her neck before moving inside the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dears, what do you think? It’s very charming for a young couple like yourselves!” The realtor said happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it has everything we need for a first home,” Padmé answered, “and you will not need to return the deposit to my boyfriend’s mother and her fiancé.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, wonderful,” she clapped her hands. “I will have all the papers ready for your signatures tomorrow morning and will happily hand you over the keys. I am sure you two will be very happy here. Such a good looking couple,” the woman gushed as she gathered her things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there any chance we can get it done right now?” Padmé asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well, if you give me a couple of hours to return to the office and get the papers ready, yes, I think so. We can meet here by five, if that’s alright with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That works,” Padmé nodded, looking at Anakin. “Babe, want to look around our new neighborhood for a little while?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I actually have to stop by the office for a few things that Qui-Gon asked me to do,” Anakin said. “They are closing down on New Year’s Eve up until the fourth of January and there are some pending things I need to do before then. Do you mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” she shook her head, blushing as she looked at their realtor. “Sorry, I guess I got a little over-excited.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I can be here at five, it’s okay, we can still sign the papers, I just need these hours too,” he chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you two sure?” The realtor glanced between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Yes, we are. We want to start our new year with a trip to IKEA so we can argue about furniture,” Anakin replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not going to argue, we’re going to do our research online beforehand so that we don’t have to spend any more time in Stoughton than absolutely necessary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My girlfriend, the planner,” he chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understandable. I’ll see you back here at five,” the realtor nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go too. Call you when I’m done?” Anakin smiled at Padmé, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to explore anyway, I want to know more about the neighborhood.” She kissed his cheek. “Bring home the big bucks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will try,” he chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I love you.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Alright, just sign on the places with the small red x and the house is officially yours,” the realtor beamed, sliding the papers over the marble counter of the kitchen. It was five in the evening and already dark. Anakin had arrived thirty minutes ago and there was a skip to his step. Padmé had noticed but chose not to say anything, picking up the papers and flipping through them, her brown eyes whirring over them. “Miss Naberrie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just making sure you’re not sneaking anything in here at the last minute. I’m a lawyer by trade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” The realtor gave a sigh that sounded very rehearsed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we sign, Ms. Naberrie?” Anakin asked her with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This one’s clear. And this one.” She set down the papers she’d finished reading one at a time. “Sign anything on there, I’ll get them once I finish reading these.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” he said as he signed the cleared papers. The realtor watched the process with a smile on her face that was both bemused and exasperated until Padmé put the final page down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re good.” She took her own pen and started signing the marked spots. Anakin signed everything and passed the rest of the papers towards her. Once she finished, she passed the stack over to the realtor. “There you go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations, Mr. Skywalker, Ms. Naberrie. Welcome home.” She passed them the keys and headed for the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ours,” Anakin grinned, picking Padmé up by the waist and twirling her in the middle of the room. “Finally!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did it, baby!” She kissed him fiercely. “I love you so freaking much right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you. I love you and oh, I can’t wait until we start our lives together. Here. Do you think you’re ready to put up with me? All day long?” He snickered, setting her down. “I’m a handful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I handled you just fine when you were horny in a strip club,” she retorted with a smirk of her own. “I think I can manage you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span> Artoo and Threepio.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s explore. I can see you already wanting to take measures,” he chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not just yet, I want to bask in the moment a little more. Everything’s perfect right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just like you,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, babe, you’re perfect too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna see our bedroom and think of what it’s going to look like?” He suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, good call.” She started towards the master bedroom, then stopped when she realized he wasn’t following. “Anakin?” She turned back to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was down on one knee, a little black, velvet box in his hand. “Padmé Amidala Naberrie,” he started, opening the box to reveal an oval ruby micropavé ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she replied automatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin laughed. “Quiet. I didn’t ask the question,” he chuckled. “Padmé Amidala Naberrie, will you give me the honor of being my wife?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” she said again. “And in my defense, there’s only one question that goes along with that position.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you always need to argue?” He grinned. “Do you want me to give you the ring or not?” He teased, and she held out her hand, nodding eagerly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are downright impossible sometimes, but I can’t imagine life without you anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin slid the ring on her third finger and stood up to kiss her passionately. He could have delayed the proposal, but it was right. She was the one. The woman he saw his future with. It didn’t make sense to wait for something that felt so natural, so pure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we get back to your mom’s place,” she whispered against his lips as they parted for breath, “you’re putting on the ring </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>got you. Got it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Ma’am,” he whispered back, pecking her lips. “I am all yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn right you are,” she grinned. “And I’m your Angel. Forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And ever, and ever, and ever,” he laughed. “I’m never letting you go. No matter what.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” she paused for a moment to admire the ring, “what are the chances that your entire family is waiting outside to take us out to dinner to celebrate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“High,” he grinned. “I actually went to get the ring from my mom today and actually called your dad for his permission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he say no and you did it anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your father loves me. He was more than happy to give me his permission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teasing, babe, I know he likes you.” She gave him a small slap on the ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s what we agree on, you know? I’m feeling very objectified,” he said, feigning thoughtfulness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, honey. You can pay me back later, if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I spank harder than that,” he snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. And I can take it. I’m a big girl. Now come on, let’s go meet up with your family, get drunk, and celebrate. Because we’re getting married!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re getting married, baby!” She kissed him again fiercely.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Last Night of Freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I hate you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? I’m lovely!” Kitster snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of all the places you could take me to end my bachelor’s party, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>is the one you choose?” Anakin groaned as he entered the Coruscant Gentlemen’s Club.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex and his brothers laughed around the table and Anakin shook his head. “I thought it was fitting,” Kitster wiggled his eyebrows. “Given your love story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are impossible,” Anakin snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span> we bought you a lapdance!” Rex announced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no. No, no. Padmé will have a fit,” Anakin refused, but Rex was already up and dragging him from his seat. “No, guys, you don’t understand. She will kill you all. Not me, no, she needs me for babies, but she won’t hesitate to murder you all,” he said, but Rex just chuckled, dragging him to the private rooms. Echo, Fives, Kitster waving him off and Obi-Wan looking extremely uncomfortable and a bit scared of the environment. “For the love of God, get Ben drunk,” he asked Rex before he was thrown into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll take care of your uptight friend. Enjoy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin looked around the empty room, memories flooding him. This was the room where he first saw </span>
  <em>
    <span>Angel </span>
  </em>
  <span>dance for him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Masturbate </span>
  </em>
  <span>for him. This was also where he first knew she was different from everyone he ever met by making him lose his mind, his patience. He sat on the couch and waited. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m letting her have them for dinner. I specifically said ‘no strippers’.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evening, handsome.” The red curtains moved aside to reveal a figure dressed in ethereal white, paired with a silver wig and angel wings. “I heard someone’s getting married.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. My. God." Anakin leaned forward with a small laugh.  Even if Anakin hadn’t memorized every inch of the body wearing the costume, the moles on her cheeks were a dead giveaway. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Padmé. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"You sexy little minx." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fiancé grinned, dropping her angel wings as she climbed onto the stage and spun gracefully around the pole. “I came out of retirement just for tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, see, here I thought they would pick a stripper who wasn't a pain in the ass," he teased, leaning back on his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re marrying this pain in the ass,” she retorted, slowly pulling off one of her long, white lace gloves with her teeth. “And this is a one-night deal, Skywalker, so make the most of it. Tell me what you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What you wanted to do with me that first night, Angel," he challenged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was so long ago.” The second glove fell to the floor. “You’ll have to refresh my memory.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't read minds. I don't know what you wanted to do, if there wasn't a ‘no touching’ rule," he smirked. "Besides, it's my bachelor party, I want to be spoiled."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then.” She placed her foot on the back of the couch so that her silver garter was right next to his head. “Why don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> take this off? No hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is this training for what we're doing at the wedding?" He chuckled as he took the garter between his teeth and slowly pulled it down her leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Depends on how big you want our first dance to be,” she teased. “There’s still time to hire a choreographer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I'm good. The dance lessons were enough," he chuckled, taking the garter and playing with it. Padmé laughed lightly and unfastened the fluttery white skirt that was covering her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One month until our friends and family are all converging on my family’s Barnstable house to see us dress up and smash cake in each other’s faces,” she crooned, shimmying her hips against the iridescent fabric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One month until you're completely and irrefutably mine, Mrs. Skywalker," he beamed, watching her hips. "You're completely gorgeous. You have to dress up for me more often," he pouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll consider it for the honeymoon,” she replied with a smile as she wrapped the skirt around his neck and kissed the tip of his nose. “Assuming we have our clothes on at all." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Having clothes on is not an option." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, we’re going to have to wear clothes when we go out sightseeing. Or to dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We already do that every day," he shrugged as one hand ran up her leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in Italy, we don’t,” she argued, pulling the leg back so she could properly straddle his lap and start grinding against him. “Come on, baby, please?” she breathed in his ear. “I want everyone at Lake Como to be jealous of how disgustingly in love we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin groaned. "Love, if you're going to keep doing that… I might just ravish you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your friends arranged for a lapdance from a stripper. No ravishing until both those conditions are filled.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I’ll try to contain myself,” he bit his lower lip as he bucked his hips upwards to meet hers. Padmé responded by standing and smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not so fast, speed demon.” She turned in a circle, bending over and giving him a very good look at her toned ass and the thin white fabric of her thong. One manicured hand reached up to pull the thong aside, letting him get a glimpse of her clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to make me lose my mind,” he groaned. “It’s bad enough that we made that goddamn pact. I regret everything right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just wait till the wedding night,” she teased, rubbing her thumb along the pink nub of her sex before straightening and turning back to face him. She dropped the right strap of her bra. “As soon as we get to that honeymoon suite.” The left strap fell. “I’m going to ride you until one of us or both of us passes out.” She unclasped the front of the bra, and let it drop to the ground, exposing the glitter-stained skin of her breasts. “Hell, maybe I’ll even be </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad and let you put a baby in me ahead of schedule. Would you like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right now, the only thing in my mind is fucking you. This is worse than the six months we were apart. I’m so used to having you every night this is driving me insane,” he confessed. “God, can we break up for like an hour or so? The pact would be invalid then. You look so good, so sexy, I can’t think straight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No fucking way am I breaking up with you, not even for an hour. You’re mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really want to have sex with you, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’ll have sex with me,” she promised, reaching for a pair of ribbon at the side of her hips. “When we’re married. For now, you’ll have to be content with this.” She pulled the ribbons and the panties dropped. She stood in front of him wearing nothing but her silver heels and wig, the full glory of her naked body on display.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is torture,” he whispered as he placed his hands on her hips, fingers trailing upwards to caress her breasts. “I want to put a baby in you so fucking badly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” she exhaled in his ear, placing her hands over his. “What do you picture? These swelling up and getting even more sensitive? Or maybe,” she moved one of his hands down to her abdomen, “you’re more interested in my stomach growing, so you can worship me like a fertility goddess? And everyone will see, and know exactly how I got to be so big and glowing with maternal energy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, and yes. You will be incredibly sexy and beautiful, swollen with </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>baby and honey, it’s taking a lot out of me not to bend you over this stage right here. How do you suggest I fix the problem in my pants now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” she pursed her lips in fake thought, leaning against the pole with an exaggerated sigh, “I guess, if you didn’t want to take care of yourself, I could always suck your cock a little. Just to take the edge off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is so kind of you to offer,” he smirked. “I will be very glad to accept it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only because it’s your bachelor party,” she extended a hand, beckoning him closer. “Come here, hot stuff.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t hesitate in jumping closer to her. “I’ll have to think of something to compensate you for your troubles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll negotiate.” She slid off the stage and grabbed his jeans, unfastening them and pulling them down along with his underwear. “It almost looks bigger than I remember,” she laughed, dragging her tongue along the hardening shaft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take that as a,” he trailed off as her tongue touched him, “fuck, that’s it. That’s what I need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it is. I know what my man needs,” she said, pressing a kiss to the tip of his cock. Then she took the full length into her mouth while her hands caressed the inside of his thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so good, baby,” he moaned in appreciation, closing his eyes as his hand caressed her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” she nodded, the fibers of her wig tickling his stomach as she kept sucking him down. Her hands moved to grasp his backside, eliminating what little space was left between the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to come,” he said breathlessly. With her mouth full, Padmé didn’t have much means by which to acknowledge the statement, so she opted to squeeze both his cheeks. “Fuck,” he grunted as he spilled inside of her mouth. Padmé kept her lips clamped tightly around his member until it began to soften, then she pulled back, taking in a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feeling better, babe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Angel,” he said softly, giving her his hand to help her up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, good,” she nodded, standing and pressing a kiss to his lips. “Well, I have work in the morning, so I’m going to go home and wash all the body glitter off me, and the guys, I think, are going to take you to something like midnight laser tag. Have fun, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing will beat this, though,” he kissed her back. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” She tousled his hair. “And I’ll see you at dinner tomorrow. But before that… please tell me now if Sabé is planning on enlisting you for my bachelorette party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No contact whatsoever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>God.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try not to be offended,” he laughed, composing his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My friends aren’t like your friends, Ani, they would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> give us privacy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, I didn’t agree on stripping for anyone else than you,” he raised his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin chuckled. “Just teasing, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not funny,” she huffed, folding her arms across her very sparkly breasts. “Seriously, though, go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pecking her lips one last time, he gave her once over as if memorizing it, and left the private room. She waved to him, blowing a kiss as the door closed</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Okay, this is my last drink, and I mean it this time,” Padmé warned as she downed her glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Booo,” Dormé huffed. “What kind of bachelorette </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The kind that doesn’t trust you guys not to do something that’s going to make me want to kill you.” The girls all shared a knowing glance and laughed among them, sipping their drinks in a nonchalant way. Which only made Padmé narrow her eyes. “Girls. Please. I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> getting glitter off my body from Anakin’s party, and that was two weeks ago.”´</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have one last surprise for you,” Rabé snickered. “It’s a good one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it room service and massages?” Padmé asked hopefully. “I have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of knots in my neck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Sabé grinned and Dormé grabbed a chair to the middle of their suite. “Sit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a knock on the door and Eirtaé, uncharacteristically drunk, squealed and ran to open it. “Get her ready,” she said in a sing-song voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready for what?” Padmé asked in a panic as Dormé pulled her into the chair and Sabé turned on the stereo, blasting an EDM version of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hail to the Chief</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh, God, please, no…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in,” Eirtaé greeted. “The bride is waiting,” she sang as the three men entered the room, the middle one with an impish smile. “All dressed as John F Kennedy, a suitable option for the bride,” Eirtaé added, closing the door and grinning like mad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you,” Padmé groaned, covering her face with both hands to hide her blush. Even though, through her fingers, she could see Anakin cutting a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> handsome figure in the suit and was making a mental note to ask him about keeping it for Halloween.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, boys, take it off!” Dormé nearly screamed as she jumped on the bed. Sabé pulled Padmé’s hands down so that she had to watch her fiancé grinding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For someone that never stripped, he could dance and take his clothes off in a very sexy way. Starting with unbuttoning his jacket and throwing it away, tugging at his tie and pulling his shirt from his pants, giving it a quick tug, ripping the buttons that fell to the ground and letting all of them watch his abs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can definitely see why you keep gushing about your sex life,” Sabé commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you ever get tired of him…” Rabé drooled, then squealed in delight as Fives pulled off his own tie and used it to pull her in like a lasso. “On second thought, never mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé’s face was burning scarlet at this point, but she could not deny that the stripping was definitely having its intended effect. “Hey there, Mr. President,” she managed to squeak out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin leaned forward and supported his hands in her chair. “Hello, First Lady,” he whispered in her ear. “Do you like the surprise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forget how make words,” she stammered, looking him up and down appreciatively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two can play the stripping game, my lady,” he said huskily as he effectively removed his shirt, leaving his torso bare. Taking his tie, he put it around her neck, pulling her forward so he could kiss her. She whimpered against his lips, her hips rising up towards his. “Burning for me, my love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Executive order,” she begged. “Everyone out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want me to return the favor from two weeks ago and eat you out, I’d prefer to do it privately,” he licked his lips as he undid his belt and pulled his pants off, leaving him in his boxer briefs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone out!” she managed to get it out again in a strangled yelp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a room,” Rabé immediately pulled Fives with her out of the bridal suite, Eirtaé snuck out with Rex, and both Dormé and Sabé pouted but ended up taking the champagne and leaving to their rooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, where were we?” Anakin asked as he knelt before her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know where,” she moaned softly, pulling open her hotel robe to reveal her white babydolls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled teasingly at her as he kissed up her inner thigh, biting her softly in the most sensitive places, teasing her lace-covered flesh with his tongue. “You actually gave me the idea,” he confessed, caressing her legs. “Sabé hadn’t asked me anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew I didn’t want this,” she whined. “I didn’t want them to see you any more than you wanted them to see me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They didn’t see anything special. I mean, we’ve all been to the beach together. But if you’re mad,” he began to pull away. “I can always leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonononononono, stay!” She grabbed his wrists. “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spread your legs. Wider.” She obeyed instantly, lifting her hips so he could pull down her panties. “Good girl,” he cooed, discarding the lace piece. “Where do you want me, baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In me. Now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a sexy grin before lowering his head and placing his mouth on her folds, sucking and licking her with the skill only he had. Padmé let out a high keening wail as her orgasm drew closer and closer, wrapping her legs around his shoulders to draw him into her. “Fuck yeah, baby, just like that, I love you so fucking much.” His lack of response was because he became more focused, more hungry for her, devouring her, as if he was making up for the long weeks they’d been without each other. With a piercing shriek, she spilled directly into his mouth, her whole body shuddering from the force of her climax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin pulled away, licking his lips. “You’re okay?” He chuckled, kissing the inside of her knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better than okay,” she nodded, taking a moment to catch her breath. “And I know how much torture this is, but two more weeks and it’s over. No more living in sin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Living with my mom and Cliegg is so difficult and I miss you so much,” he sighed, leaning his head against her chest. “I miss holding you at night. I miss making you breakfast. Why did we make that goddamn pact?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because we wanted to prove to everyone that we weren’t rushing into this because you knocked me up, and we thought it would make marital sex that much more epic?” she quipped, running her fingers through his hair. “And at this point, it’s a matter of pride?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe our families thought I knocked you up. We have been engaged for nine months. Did we need a longer engagement?” He sighed, kissing her collarbone. “Yeah, it’s pride alright. I never hated being prideful so much as I do now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In my dad’s defense, Sola </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> need to have her dress let out for her wedding,” Padmé laughed. “But we’re nearly there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two more weeks,” he took her hand and kissed her knuckles. “Nervous? Cold feet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not. Our wedding is going to kick all other weddings’ butts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not too fast, is it?” He raised his eyebrows. “Their comments didn’t affect you, did they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she shook her head. “I know it’s just teasing. Everyone’s happy for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we can think about getting you knocked up in a year?” He teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been thinking about you putting a baby in me for months, Anakin Skywalker, I want that cute little blond cherub with his chubby legs and dimpled cheeks so badly. I can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait</span>
  </em>
  <span> to make him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at her, tilting his head to the side. “You’re serious? We can discard protection altogether after the wedding?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that’s what you want,” she nodded. “If you want a little time for it to just be us and the pets, I get it. But I really want to have your babies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never heard something so sexy,” he whispered, pecking her lips. “We can let fate decide. Stop wearing protection and see what happens. We’re both ready if it does, so we’ll be okay. I can’t wait until that little Princess comes along,” he kissed her down her collarbone and over her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you want a girl,” she raised her eyebrows. “Good to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, a study says that good-looking men have a tendency to have first-born daughters,” he chuckled, biting his lip. “I will be happy with a boy or a girl, or even if it’s both at the same time. I just know we’ll make good-looking, smart, and healthy babies and that’s what matters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both at the same time?” she laughed. “If we have twins, they’d probably break my body. I don’t think I have the space.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have twins in my family and neither have you, so the chances are below zero,” he snorted, standing up. “Do you want to bend the rules and cuddle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And order room service and watch something stupid on tv?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds perfect. We need to get our moments in if we’re going to be ordering kids so soon,” he chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, they’re going to have a built-in babysitter with their grandma living so close, I think we can manage at least one date night a month,” Padmé pointed out as she moved to sit on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can also rope Ahsoka into ditching her baby brother for us once or twice,” he snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or make Obi-Wan and Satine host playdates.” She grabbed the remote and turned on the tv, flipping through the channels. “Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Love Across The Stars,</span>
  </em>
  <span> this movie is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> cheesy. It’s perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haven’t we watched that a thousand times?” Anakin sighed as he dialed the front desk for room service. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would you rather watch? And </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> say any of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fast and the Furious</span>
  </em>
  <span> movies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say I didn’t want to watch it,” he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you did the sigh.” She imitated the exhale. “Which makes me think you don’t want to watch a space knight and a princess fight for their forbidden love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They end tragically,” he pointed out. “Do we need to see something like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I repeat, what would you rather watch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reruns of Friends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, no, it looks like a whole block of the episodes where Ross and Rachel were fighting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you choose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, here we go.” She turned on a channel that was just playing footage of cute animals. “I think we’ll both be happy with this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he laughed. “Two weeks and we’ll be husband and wife,” he said as he wrapped his arms around her. “At last.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Naberrie and Mrs. Skywalker,” she hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Madam President and First Gentleman. At least, one day. Isn’t it?” He kissed her cheek softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s see about getting me to the House or the Senate first. And see if we can get you a Nobel Prize.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a couple of overachievers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna make fucking superbabies. They’ll probably take over the entire planet. Or invent time travel. Or both.” She sighed happily. “God, I can’t wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re all about those babies. That’s why you want to marry me,” Anakin teased, even if he was as excited as her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice try, Anakin, but the reasons I want to marry you are part of my wedding vows and you’re not getting those out of me before the big day,” she laughed. “And we both know you want that kid just as much as I do, if not more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I do, but you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>more excited about the prospect,” he laughed as there was a knock on the door. “Our room service is here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing up, he went to the door and the cart was wheeled in. He tipped the waiter and closed the door. “Strawberries and champagne?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, perfect,” she clapped her hands. “You spoil me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always. Always will, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww. I’m glad I was so horrible to you that first night at Coruscant. Best decision of my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes I still wonder what made you be so interested in me,” he mused. “I mean, I was just a kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just some kind of weird animal magnetism, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cradle robber,” he teased as he chewed on a strawberry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please, you’re only five years younger than me,” she scoffed, taking the champagne and popping it open. “Crap, I forgot the bubbles. Babe, get the glasses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly grabbed the glasses and extended them to her.  The bubbles had already spilled over onto her hands, but she managed to fill up both flutes, giggling nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re already half-drunk,” Anakin snorted. “The girls did a damn good job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Against my better judgment. Now come here and squeal over that hamster eating a burrito with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing, he laid in bed next to her, thinking what he did to be so lucky as she cuddled closer, nestling her head in his shoulder.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, that is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span> freakin’ house,” Kitster whistled as they drove into the driveway of the Naberries’ vacation home. “You’re living a goddamn fairytale, man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her family is well-off,” he chuckled. “She’s my fairytale. Not this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but I gotta agree with Kitster, that is a hell of a house,” Rex nodded. “You nervous? When this weekend is over, you’re going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>married.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re kidding? I can’t wait to be married. I love her. I want to spend my whole life with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ignore him,” Fives scoffed. “He read this thing online that says it’s our job to do everything we can to talk you out of this. To test your love or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing you can say will make me want to quit,” Anakin chuckled as he parked his car. “I love her. I want to have a family with her. I want to be by her side. Always. So, Rex, good luck and I’ll tell Padmé about it,” he snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, come on, I’m not serious! It’s just… it’s weird. It’s another way things are changing. You’re being an adult, Fives is </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>into Rabé—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bro, come on!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kitster got over Dormé just in time for this weekend,” Rex continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, dude, did you get drunk when we didn’t notice? We’ve been driving for two hours!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he’s trying to distract us from the fact that he caught some feelings for Eirtaé,” Anakin quipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s hot, it’s fun,” Rex shrugged. “We’re not committing to anything like you and Padmé..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you say it like that, you sound judgemental. What’s the problem, Rex?” Anakin questioned. “Get it all out of your system before we enter the house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is teasing not something we’re supposed to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. Good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, there’s the future Mrs. Skywalker now,” Kitster pointed to Padmé, who was waving at them from the steps of the house, holding Pooja in one arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” Anakin beamed as he left the car, his friends following him. As he reached the steps and before he could hug his soon-to-be-wife, Pooja jumped into his arms, surprising her Aunt. Anakin laughed, catching her easily. “Hello, gorgeous,” he cooed as Pooja gave him a toothless grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” she said in the most adorable baby voice. It was established in the Naberrie household that Anakin was her favorite person when he was in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Pooja at his hip, he leaned forward to kiss his fiancée. “Hi, beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, yourself. You’re just in time for flower girl training,” Padmé laughed as she accepted the kiss. “She is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing well, we thought we might have to put her in the baby walker. Maybe you can work your magic? Oh, hey, boys,” she waved to Rex, Fives, and Kitster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pooja will be the best flower girl, won’t you, sweetheart?” Anakin bounced her. “You’ll show everyone just how well you can walk and you’ll get to throw petals everywhere and have a pretty dress,” Pooja just grinned at him and nodded, her curls bouncing with her movements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fives snorted. “You just charm all the ladies, don’t you?” He kissed Padmé’s cheek as he entered the house. “Hi, Mrs. Skywalker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not Mrs. Skywalker just yet,” Padmé reminded him with a smile. “You guys are upstairs, down the hall, third door on your left. Ani, your mom, Cliegg, Owen, and Beru got here about twenty minutes ago, which to me says that you guys stopped for food?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rex is trying to burst out of his suit,” Anakin rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your future husband ate two Happy Meals,” Rex quipped, following his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toy?” Pooja asked eagerly, her eyes lighting up as soon as she heard ‘Happy Meal.’ “Ani toy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. But only if you do your best flower girl at the rehearsal. I have one for you and another for Ryoo,” he chuckled. Pooja clapped, then grabbed a fistful of his hair as Kitster took a picture on his phone. ”Pooja, no. Not Ani’s hair, sweetheart,” he cringed. “Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, baby, uh-oh,” Padmé confirmed as she disentangled the chubby fist from her fiancé’s head. “Now, we’re going to go practice your big girl walk, and Ani’s going to help this time. Are you ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin set Pooja down on the floor and gave her his hand. “Let’s be a big girl, okay?” He encouraged her. The toddler responded by sucking on the fisted hand he wasn’t holding. “Pooja,” he said, tugging his hand away and bopping her nose. “I won’t give you a toy and your Auntie will not let you wear a princess dress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We hit her word limit, she’s going to take an hour to reset,” Padmé explained. “Come on, we’re practicing in the living room, since there are about fifty different workers working outside to make our actual wedding space work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything is going smoothly?” He asked as he picked Pooja again and she laid her head on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No limbs lost, no fires, no structural damage, I call that a win,” Padmé answered, leading him into the living room. “The groom has arrived, guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Darred bounced off the couch to hug Anakin. “Looking good, future brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I hope so, if I don’t look good in the wedding pictures, Padmé will have a fit,” he teased lightly. “And your baby makes me look cute so...” he laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t get to keep her,” Sola warned. “Get your own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mommy’s jealous, Pooja. Do you wanna give her a kiss or stay with me?” He asked Pooja with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Ryoo groaned as she finished her juice box. “Just make her do the stupid walking already! I’m bored of waiting! Hi, Uncle Anakin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, cutie,” he beamed. “Let’s finish this training. For a toy, Pooja?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Pooja managed. “Down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can do it, baby,” Sola coached. “Do it for Momma, make me proud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin set her down. “Come on, be a big girl, Poo,” Pooja managed to take a few wobbly steps before she started to topple forwards. Both her parents rushed to catch her before she hit the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we sure she’s ready for this?” Darred asked. “She’s pretty young.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ryoo can take her hand down the aisle,” Anakin suggested as he took the plastic bags with the toys from his bag. “Can’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to,” Ryoo huffed. “Her hands are always sticky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will wash her hands before the ceremony,” Padmé assured her older niece. “Please. I’m only going to get one wedding, and I want both of you in it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Ryoo groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin waved one toy. “For your troubles?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please!” Ryoo grabbed the toy and ripped open the plastic. “Aw, it’s a kitty, like Artoo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ryoo help,” Pooja said, pointing at her own, still-wrapped present. “Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help your sister?” Anakin raised his eyebrows. Ryoo took the pouch sullenly, pulling out the plastic dog to give to her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She threw up on the drive over here, and she’s been in a bad mood all day,” Darred apologized. “She’ll be on her best behavior for the wedding, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know they will,” he smiled at them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep practicing the walk, I’m going to show Anakin the rest of the house,” Padmé said, taking her fiancé by the arm. “Come on, babe. Grand tour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will be finished by the time we need to get married?” He teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will be finished before it’s time to leave for the rehearsal dinner,” she answered serenely. “Come on. We even have a private beach.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was everyone playing nice?” Anakin asked her as they were alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but no one’s had alcohol yet, so that could change quickly. But for now, our parents are getting along splendidly, my bridesmaids are doing their jobs, and Obi-Wan and Satine took Ahsoka and Korkie into town for some window shopping. All our other guests have been letting me know they’ve arrived.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going well so far, then,” he said happily. “Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and I got you a little early wedding present,” she added. “Rather than drive two hours back to Boston to get our flight to Italy, I talked to the staff at Barnstable Municipal Airport, they agreed to let you fly us from there, get a little more time towards your pilot’s license.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are amazing, love,” he sighed happily, kissing her temple. “This house is beautiful,” he mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, it was my favorite place in the world when I was a kid,” she agreed as they walked across the patio, past the pool and the hot tub. “And now it’s where we’re getting married. It’s like a dream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our wedding is going to be like a dream,” he guaranteed. “I love you and this is so special. It’s a small, private wedding and I love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love </span>
  <em>
    <span>you,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she replied, leaning into him with a sigh. “You are the best thing that ever happened to me, and I can’t wait to be your wife.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. They Say In Heaven...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Okay, everyone, let’s put our hands together for the newlyweds!” Ahsoka shouted, taking her duties as the wedding DJ very seriously. Everyone applauded as Padmé and Anakin made their way onto the dance floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did it, babe,” Padmé beamed up at her new husband. “We’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>married.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe we finally did it,” he laughed, squeezing her hand. “You look so beautiful, love. Like a true Angel,” he whispered in her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think so?” She spun around, letting the white lace of her dress catch the twinkling fairy lights. The sleeves fluttered around her arms like wings, turning her into something otherworldly in its beauty. “You look gorgeous too, by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were right, a black-on-black suit would be too dark for our simple, outdoor wedding,” he laughed, looking at his cream-colored blazer, white shirt and thankfully, no tie. “I like we look effortlessly beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And no one can even tell that we just finished consummating our marriage in the bathroom,” she whispered impishly as she came in for a long hug and kiss. Their guests clapped, blissfully unaware.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but I still need so much more,” he kissed her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will get to it once we’re in Italy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>amore mio</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she promised, linking her fingers into his as they headed to their table. “Right now, we’re partying with everyone we won’t see for the next three weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank God for honeymoons,” Anakin laughed, twirling her. “Are you really happy with a private wedding? We could have waited and had a bigger one. I know your parents were probably expecting more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe.” She placed a hand on the edge of the table to steady herself before taking a seat. “My parents are </span>
  <em>
    <span>thrilled. </span>
  </em>
  <span>This was less expensive than my sister’s wedding, it’s beautiful, it’s intimate, and most importantly, it’s perfect for us. I have everything I need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” he kissed her knuckles. “I’m glad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before we start,” Ruwee cleared his throat, getting to his feet with a glass raised. “I want to make my toast now, before I get too drunk and can’t say anything straight.” Everyone laughed. “Padmé, my baby girl. I have to admit, I had my doubts when you told me this boy was the one. The last time you said that about someone, he ended up being the worst possible match for you. But seeing you here today, after watching you two take such an… unusual road to get here, I am happy to say that my doubts were for nothing. Anakin, you are a fine young man, and I am very proud to welcome you into our family, I wish both of you nothing but happiness. To Padmé and Anakin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mazel tov</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>L’chaim.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, Daddy,” Padmé blushed as everyone else drank. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mr. Naberrie,” Anakin beamed as he raised his glass. “Is it me, or did our families not believe that we could pull through?” He whispered in Padmé’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We started out as frenemies with benefits and were on pause for six months,” she pointed out. “The odds were really stacked against us. Probably something like three thousand seven twenty to one. But we beat them, and he paid for everything, so let it go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true. Who would imagine we would be here today?” He clinked her glass against hers. “I don’t know how, baby, but we made it work and I’m not questioning it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my husband.” She grinned. “I really like calling you that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>like calling you my wife,” he kissed the curve of her neck, and she giggled, partially from the feel of his lips on her skin, and partially from seeing her nieces chasing Artoo and Threepio across the dance floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Girls, careful, don’t scare them!” Sola chided, trying to pull the girls back to their seats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Shmi’s turn to stand, with a flute of champagne. “Padmé, Anakin, I am in love with your love. From the beginning, I’ve seen how you two bring to the light, the best of each other. A couple of overachievers,” there were a few laughs among the crowd, “that will, with no doubt, conquer so many beautiful things. Ani, my sweet boy, I am so happy. I thought that no one would ever love you as well as I do, but Padmé comes very close, very, very close,” she laughed, “so I know that you have the right woman at your side. Respect each other. Love each other, even in the hardest days, because they will come. There will be hard times, difficult times. Times were your love will be tested and pulled to its maximum but, from what I’ve seen so far, I know nothing can break you two. I love you both. To Padmé and Anakin!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another round of applause, loud enough this time that Korkie found it upsetting and started fussing. Obi-Wan stood to help his wife move away before sitting back down, much to the surprised looks of Rex, Fives, and Kitster. “I simply think we need more distance in between the toasts,” the Brit protested, prompting some giggles from the bridal party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we let our sweet, sweet, sickeningly in love couple open the dance floor?” Ahsoka suggested and the first notes of </span>
  <em>
    <span>How Long Will I Love You, </span>
  </em>
  <span>started playing, making the crowd grow quiet as Anakin stood, offering his hand to Padmé. They had gone over thousands of songs with an overly excited Ahsoka and this particular song stuck with them. It was so beautiful. They never decided on a song, but if he had to pick, this one would be it. Padmé placed her fingers on his palm and let him pull her up. He took her to the middle of the floor, twirled her and held her firmly as they swayed to the song. She leaned into his chest, holding her skirts in one hand so that they didn’t tangle around her heels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not doing the lift, right?” she teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no lift,” he chuckled. “I am happy with just holding you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but we do have to do some actual dance moves, or we will have wasted time and money on those dance classes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we must,” Anakin laughed, making her spin away from him and towards his embrace again, wrapping his arms around her. She let him take her weight, leaning back, so that her curls were dangling down, then pulled herself back up so she could kiss him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Threepio, having escaped Ryoo and Pooja, found his way onto the dance floor, running around the two of them in circles with Artoo on his back. “Look at that,” Padmé laughed, “family dance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, they had to be a part of this,” he chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s perfect.” She was about to lean in for another kiss, then stopped. “Did you make sure Ahsoka doesn’t have any awful gag music? I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing the chicken dance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forbid her, with severe consequences of not setting foot in our house or meeting any </span>
  <em>
    <span>Skybabies</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She knows when I mean business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That might be the sexiest thing you have ever said to me.” She followed through on the kiss she’d delayed, and it was a rather aggressive one at that. Quite a bit of tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you like when I’m bossy, got it,” he said breathlessly, as he pulled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d call it aggressive negotiating, but yes.” She spun carefully under his arm as the song began to fade out. “And if you wanna break that out in the bedroom, I will not object.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will keep that in mind,” he beamed, kissing her knuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Ani, can I have a turn?” Ryoo asked, tugging on the leg of his pants. “I wanna dance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, sweetie,” Anakin chuckled. Padmé let go of him with a laugh and a peck on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys have fun. Don’t step on his toes, Ryoo, I need him in one piece later for cake cutting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Auntie Padmé,” Ryoo rolled her eyes and took her Uncle’s hand. Padmé moved to stand with her bridesmaids, watching as her niece and her husband moved in a little circle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so adorable, I want to puke,” Sabé said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree that it’s adorable, but I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to puke,” Padmé replied. “I am in no mood to get the third degree about whether or not I’m pregnant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? All you can talk about is chubby blonde babies and honestly, you’re already married, so who cares?” Dormé asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because this is my wedding, and I’m supposed to get whatever I want, and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to field those kinds of questions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please tell me you’re going to enjoy your marriage before you order babies,” Eirtaé asked, making a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That counts as a pregnancy question, go clean Artoo’s litter box.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please, what are you worried about? Dry eggs?” Her friend asked. “Besides, I didn’t ask you if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>pregnant. I asked you </span>
  <em>
    <span>when </span>
  </em>
  <span>you plan to order those cherub blonde babies we keep hearing about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It still counts. Now, are you going to make me ask again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not doing anything,” Eirtaé said, sipping her champagne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabé, make her do it, or I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> go bridezilla.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you all behave?” Sabé rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whose wedding is this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on over here?” Sola asked, approaching the small gathering of women.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked Eirtaé to go clean the cat’s litter after she did the one thing I specifically asked her not to do, and she won’t do what I say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sola sighed. “Padmé, stop being childish. Eirtaé, don’t antagonize the bride. Now, the caterer is asking if we are ready for them to serve dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please,” Padmé nodded. “I haven’t eaten since this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get my first born and retrieve your husband and will ask the caterers to start serving,” Sola said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the best, big sister.” Padmé beamed, looking back at her bridesmaids. “You guys could learn a thing or two from her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Angel</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Dormé raised one eyebrow while Sabé snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> go there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls laughed and clinked their glasses, sipping on their champagne. Padmé sighed, but managed a small smile. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> love you guys, even when you drive me crazy. So I’m going to ask you now, please keep your toasts appropriate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabé raised her eyes to see Sola approaching Ryoo and Anakin, away from them. “You mean, we can’t say you two met each other when you stole him from Rabé? She was supposed to be the girl to entertain him that night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t get to talk about your obsession with him every night going forward?” Dormé quipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea what to say, then,” Eirtaé snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rabé raised her hand tentatively. “I’d rather not bring up that meeting either, because my </span>
  <em>
    <span>current</span>
  </em>
  <span> boyfriend is here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but he was there that night too, and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>staring at your ass,” Dormé pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we got this out of our system at my bachelorette party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Old habits die hard,” Sabé said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please. Please. My parents are here. Children are here. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, God, Padmé, who do you think we are?” Eirtaé scoffed. “We have a very tasteful toast planned. Don’t get your panties in a bunch, okay? It’s your wedding day. Relax.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé responded by grabbing an untouched flute of champagne and downing it in one go. “Fine, then I’m going to go back to my table and make out with my husband for a little while. Enjoy eating during that.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Well, that was lovely,” Shmi remarked, scratching Artoo behind the ears as they watched Anakin and Padmé driving off. “I hope they enjoy themselves in Italy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure they will, we went to the same area for our honeymoon,” Jobal said brightly. “Lake Como is absolutely gorgeous.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They looked so happy throughout the day. I’ve never seen two people more in love,” Ruwee mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy, I’m right here,” Sola huffed. “You could at least try to hide that she’s your favorite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey, you and Darred had a different relationship. It took longer for you to introduce him to us and you dated for much longer than your sister,” Ruwee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me, Shmi, but how they rushed into everything still scares me,” Jobal pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They didn’t rush as much as you think, that silly pause just makes things unusual,” Shmi replied somewhat defensively. “And between Padmé’s planning skills, and Anakin’s tenacity, I really believe they can go the distance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree with Shmi,” Ruwee chuckled. “They are going to be able to conquer the world together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, god, please no, it’s bad enough my baby sister wants to be President, if she becomes Empress of the world, I might </span>
  <em>
    <span>die</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Sola groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If she becomes President, I hope she starts preparing Ani with some time,” Shmi sighed. “Or it’s going to be a difficult time for them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She has at least six years to tell him if she hasn’t already. She can’t be President until she’s thirty-five,” Jobal pointed out. “She thought it was a travesty and a miscarriage of justice when she was six.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin already knows it’s her plan and he’s supportive,” Shmi pointed out. “I just know he’s not completely aware of what it means. So, she’ll have to start preparing the ground for when the time eventually comes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s definitely going to be interesting, she’s probably already planning out her first Senate campaign for her thirtieth birthday. Should be a practice run, if nothing else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Presidency is always worse. More rules. More restrictions. More sacrifice. We’ll be here to support them, though,” Shmi muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This might be the weirdest after-wedding conversation I’ve ever heard,” Sola mused. “I kind of love it. I’m looking forward to more conversations exactly like this over what is going to be a very long union between our two families.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheers to that,” Cliegg said, raising his glass. “I’m certainly looking forward to the next time we’re all together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll send you the dates for our winter holidays, perhaps we can overlap that way,” Ruwee said, tapping his glass against Cliegg’s.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Babe.” Padmé shook Anakin’s shoulder gently. “Babe, wake up, last day of the honeymoon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, no, it was too fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It really wasn’t.” She kissed his neck. “I’ve filled up half my phone with all the pictures we took doing the dumb tourist stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Funny, I filled mine with the other half of our honeymoon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God,” she groaned. “Please tell me you added like, a million extra levels of encryption to your phone so that they don’t get hacked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, baby, your booty is safe,” he mumbled sleepily, sighing into the pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, hey, do not go back to sleep, this is our last day, we have to figure out what we’re doing for our last day before we have to do ten hours flying back in time and back home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are a couple of angles I haven’t photographed you from yet,” he teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tempting,” she nodded slowly. “Convince me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look underneath the covers. If that doesn’t work, I don’t know what will,” he teased, with his eyes still closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ani, I know you’re naked under there,” she said, rolling her eyes. “I remember how we fell asleep last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember what time it was too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fair point,” she sighed dramatically. “You sleep, I’ll go make breakfast. Wearing what I’m currently wearing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing but my love bites,” he teased, opening one eye to stare at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn right,” she grinned, striking a pose against the doorway. “It could get super messy, but I don’t feel like wearing an apron.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just want me to fuck you on the counter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, have you gotten </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> angle?” She bit down on her lip and fluttered her eyelashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m up, I’m up,” he chuckled, stretching his arms above his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atta boy.” Padmé grinned and sauntered back to the bed, placing her hands on his wrists to hold him in place as she kissed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moaned. “Morning, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning,” she agreed, moving her lips to his neck. “It’s almost as beautiful as you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You spoil me,” he smiled as he caressed her hips and kissed her down her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. It’s so much fun.” She straddled him happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to return to real life, it’s much better here in Italy. Let’s stay here forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We couldn’t afford it,” she pointed out. “Our jobs are a pain, but they make the money that makes this possible. But maybe,” she paused to nip at his ear, “when we save up enough, we can buy a vacation place here, and come here every year. Bring those adorable babies we’re going to make.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a deal,” he kissed her softly. “But we never decided. How many kids do we want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’d like at least one of each, but we don’t have much control over that,” she pointed out. “Maybe we start with two, about three years apart, and see how we feel after that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can agree to that. A few brown-eyed, blonde babies. Or, blue-eyed with brown curls. Or brown eyes with blonde hair or even… we get a mini-me each.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but if that happens, we are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> dressing them up like us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, no, they’re going to be even cuter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ani, I’m serious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin laughed. “I know. No dressing babies up like us. Got it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Except maybe at Halloween,” she amended. “That’d be fun. Little you in a tiny leather jacket. Little me in a tiny pantsuit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and your baby fever,” he mused with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have it too, stop acting like you’re better than me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you have to admit you’ve been more obsessed with babies than me,” he pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me have this, I’m going to be the one pushing them out of my body.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, true. Do you think you’ll be named junior partner this year still? I know it’s what you wanted the most before being a mother for the first time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s been some whispers that Ono will be retiring at the holidays, I think Bail’s been vetting me and other associates as a replacement. What about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m starting a new project with Qui-Gon in January as Project Lead and the good thing is that my Ph.D. shouldn't consume as much time as my Master’s. I just need to focus on the project and write the Ph.D. thesis about it, because I want to open my own company after I get my doctorate. In two years or so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, babe, I’m so proud of you.” She started kissing a trail down his chest. “We’re gonna get a Thirty under Thirty cover together, and everyone’s going to be super jealous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey, I have to burst your bubble but given our age difference and how close you are to thirty… I don’t think that one will happen. But I definitely see us as a very influential couple in the near future,” he poked her nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I have eighteen months left, I can hope,” she huffed. “And I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> hope you didn’t just call me old.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I even </span>
  <em>
    <span>say </span>
  </em>
  <span>that word?” Anakin rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, the last time someone brought up our age difference, it was to call me a cradle robber.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who had the audacity?” He smirked. “Only a fool!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was Ahsoka.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I thought it had been me, in that teasing loving way I mess with you,” his face fell. “Did she really? When?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After she found out I had my bachelorette party without her. It got </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> melodramatic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time, ask her if she wanted the mental picture of me stripping my clothes off,” Anakin scoffed. “She’ll never bother you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Under what circumstances would there be a next time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka can hold a grudge. There will be a next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duly noted, but let’s not talk about Ahsoka again. We have more pressing matters at hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He inverted their positions, pressing her down on the bed. “You’re right. Let’s end our honeymoon in the most wonderful, fantastic way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened eagerly. “Have you been holding out on me, Skywalker?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always have a few extra tricks up my sleeve, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Skywalker. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Otherwise, how would I keep you interested?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m hurt that you think I’m that shallow.” She bit her lip as her eyes darkened with lust. “Show me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin didn’t reply, he just pressed his lips against hers.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Let's Get Cooking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ani, can you come in here really quick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Anakin could arrive, Threepio was already running inside the room, wiggling his tail. Anakin appeared moments later and peeked. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does this look good for the party?” She turned, letting him get a good look at the deep red velvet sheath dress she was wearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What party?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The holiday party at my office?” she reminded him. “We’re going tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that. I almost forgot about it. It looks good,” he smiled. “Very Christmas-y. You know red suits you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I know,” she grinned, reaching around to unzip the back. “But does it also say ‘future junior partner?’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it official already? I thought it was still just rumors,” he raised his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a meeting with Bail today, I think he’s going to tell me if I got it or not. I’m weighing my options right now so that I can have tasteful options for both possible outcomes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is a very tasteful dress. Partner-suited as well,” he chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, now do you think black is too over-the-top if I don’t get it?” She held up a black dress decorated with silver beaded stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Black is a color for all the occasions, I think it’s a subtle way to show your feelings,” Anakin quipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re more interested in taking them off me, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why you’re asking if you already know the answer,” he chuckled. “Padmé, they are both beautiful, but everything is going so well for you, I don’t see why Bail wouldn’t propose you to be a partner. You’ve been working with him for how long now? Three years? You’re ready for this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just nervous,” she admitted, pulling off the red dress so she could grab her usual blouse and suit. “Like, to the point of illness. Getting made partner at my age at a firm this big would be practically unheard of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but you’re not just anybody. You were top of your class at Harvard. You were part of the New York project and it got you amazing references. You kick the other associates’ ass. The junior partner position is definitely yours. Getting yourself sick with worry is not going to help,” he kissed her forehead. “You don’t want to barf on Bail.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you suggest that could happen, now I’m thinking about it!” she wailed, running into the bathroom to vomit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin cringed and turned to Threepio, who placed a paw over his nose. “What?” He shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aruff,” the dog replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget Artoo’s litterbox, babe,” Padmé called. “I’m this close to being late, otherwise I’d do it myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make yourself late, I’ll handle things here before I leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the best and I love you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too. Good luck, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll need it,” she groaned.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Bail?” Padmé knocked on the frame of his doorway. “I’m not early, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, come in,” Bail said as he signed a few documents. “How are you feeling, Padmé?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m doing well on the Bonteri case,” she answered as she took a seat on the opposite side of the desk, “and things are good at home, Anakin’s doing really well with work and his Ph.D.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Married life treating you both well?” He asked with a chuckle, setting the folder aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fairly well, yes,” Padmé nodded. “Though we only just passed month four, so I think it’s still sort of the honeymoon period. Not that I’m complaining.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The first year, as they say, is the real test,” he pointed out. “A couple like the two of you have everything to make it work. I think you’ll both accomplish great things together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, that means a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you are aware of what I wanted to discuss with you,” Bail said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a feeling,” she nodded. “Should I guess, or would you rather tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After speaking with the board, we would like you to become our newest junior partner. After all the dedication and work you’ve put into this firm, the Bonteri account that you got us on your own, it was irrefutable,” Bail explained. “Do you accept? It comes with a private office,” he chuckled. “No more bullpen to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she said, almost as quickly as she had when she’d seen Anakin down on one knee. “Yes, absolutely I accept, I’m so honored that you’d trust me like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then congratulations,” he beamed, extending his hand towards her. “One day, I’ll see your name on that wall. That’s how much I believe in you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took his hand with a smile. “I’ll do my best to live up to your expectations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you will, Padmé. Now, here,” he extended her two folders. “Two of our most important accounts. Windu and Secura. They are your clients now. Treat them well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understood. Will I still be working on the accounts I was assigned to before my promotion?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, all the clients deserve the same attention. Junior partner just comes with more responsibility.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then, if it’s alright with you, boss, I’m going to go get a head start on those additional responsibilities.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An email will be forwarded to the general email informing everyone of your promotion. I’ll have Sheltay show you to your new office, and I hope to see you and Anakin tonight at the party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be there,” Padmé promised, placing a hand on her stomach as it began to churn. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, God, please, not now, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she prayed as she stood. “Thank you again, Bail, really, this means the world to me. I’ll see you tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you feeling okay? You look pale.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” she promised. “Not running a fever or anything like that. I think I just ate something that didn’t agree with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have been working a lot, I won’t mind if you want to go home a little earlier today so you can rest for the party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she smiled graciously. “It might be for the best anyway, the pets need attention before we leave them alone even for a little while. Did you see the pictures of when Anakin and I came home from the honeymoon? They pounced on us. I’ll keep you posted before I make a decision about when I’m going home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. Feel better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will do.” Padmé saluted. “Is it okay if I take a few extra minutes for lunch, just to run to the pharmacy and get some Pepto?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to ask me for my permission for everything,” he chuckled. “Go on. Go and feel better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Sorry. I’ll work on that,” she nodded, pushing open the door. “See you when I get back.” Bail waved her goodbye as he returned to his folders. Padmé walked through the bullpen to her desk, grabbing her coat and purse as she continued to attempt the suppression of her nausea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Padmé?” Sheltay, Bail’s assistant, approached her warily. “Bail told me to take you to your new office, but you don’t look so good. Do you want a glass of water or something else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m taking my lunch early, can we do this when I get back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Call us if you need anything, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will. See you in about an hour,” Padmé said, hurrying towards the door and pulling her coat on as she did so. Once she was more solidly on her own, she pulled out her phone and sent Anakin a text.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>«Babe, I got it!»</b>
</p><p>
  <b>«I knew it :) I’m so happy for you. We’ll celebrate tonight, after the party. Congrats, Junior Partner.»</b>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled and sent him a quick selfie of her blowing a kiss before starting the walk around the corner to the pharmacy. It was decent weather for December in New England, warm enough that she wasn’t shivering, but cool enough that she could see her breath. Of course, the fresh air did little for her stomach, and she barely managed to grab the trashcan by the doors before she emptied the contents of her stomach. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As she took a moment to catch her breath, the gears in her head started to turn and she changed apps on her phone, looking for her calendar. Then she started walking and sent another text to Anakin.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>«Are you free for lunch? I’m out right now.»</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He texted her a picture of his lab, high-tech, and looking like a tornado hit it. It followed a text. </span>
  <b>«I wish. Experiment went a little awry. Doing damage control.»</b>
</p><p>
  <b>«Tell me you didn’t accidentally make Skynet and now there’s a Terminator running around»</b>
</p><p>
  <b>«I didn’t go so far, love. Skynet is not for another year or so and she’s an AI. Not a robot. Also, no, this was a literal explosion of the ecological motor we are developing.»</b>
</p><p>
  <b>«Okay, I’ll see you tonight. Love you.»</b>
</p><p>
  <b>«I love you too.» </b>
  <span>She tucked her phone back into her pocket as she reached the pharmacy. Rather than head for the medicine aisle, she moved towards Family Planning, standing in front of the pregnancy tests for a very long time. She went over her calendar on her phone and in her head. She tried to remember if they’d been using </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> protection since Italy, and when the last time she’d been ovulating was. Finally, she gave up, and just grabbed one of every test, heading for the self-checkout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you, um,” she blushed a little as she looked at the girl working behind the register, “do you have a bathroom here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl looked up from her phone to glance between the lawyer and the bunch of pregnancy tests, raising one eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might want to buy a few bottles of water too if you want to take all of those tests,” she replied. “But yes, out back there’s a bathroom you can use.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé raised her eyebrows. “How many three-dollar bottles of water would you suggest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take two. If you need more, I’ll be right here,” the girl chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Six dollars, then,” Padmé said, taking the two bottles as she moved through the self-checkout with a huff, running up a total of seventy dollars and a receipt as long as she was tall. “This is ridiculous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re buying ten different pregnancy tests,” the girl noticed. “Fair warning, though, some will be positive and others will be negative. It might leave you more confused.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé sighed. “Can I return some of them? Which ones are more accurate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl shook her head. “Yes, you can,” she smiled. “Just do one. ClearBlue. It’s the most popular and more reliable one we have. I can annul your purchase and you can make a new one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé dumped all but one of the boxes on the girl’s counter, along with the receipts and the bottled water. “Take them all back. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, you’re not the only stressed-out woman that wants to buy our supply of pregnancy tests,” the girl said as she annulled the purchases, did the single purchase of one test and returned Padmé’s money. “Here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Padmé tucked the test into her purse and headed for the door</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck,” she called out. Padmé chose not to respond, instead making her way down the street to her usual lunch place. Dormé and Eirtaé were already sitting in their usual booth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, guys,” she said, sliding into the empty seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re early,” Dormé commented, looking at her wristwatch. “And you look like hell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bail gave me the promotion and let me take lunch early because I’m not feeling well. But I think everything’s going to be okay.” She bit her lip, deciding not to tell them her suspicions. Anakin needed to be the first person to know. “Has the waiter already come by to take our order?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, wait a minute. You got the promotion?” Dormé squealed and hugged her tightly. “I am so happy for you. You deserve it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sucks that you’re sick,” Eirtaé grimaced. “But, congratulations! We should celebrate!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Ask for their best wine or champagne or whatever fancy drink they have here,” Dormé waved at the waiter to call his attention to their table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not, I still have to go back to work!” Padmé blurted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a glass, Padmé,” Dormé rolled her eyes. “You’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>much of a lightweight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s unprofessional, and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> got promoted. I’m not risking it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a killjoy,” Dormé stuck her tongue out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand, Padmé, and she’s right, D. None of us should be drinking. We have important jobs now,” Eirtaé said diplomatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> things at the Mayor’s office?” Padmé asked, grateful for the subject change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well enough that you’re not the only one who might leave this year with a promotion,” Eirtaé replied cheekily. “Let’s hope I enter the New Year as a Strategic Communications Specialist. No longer a trainee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be rooting for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, ladies. The usuals, or are we changing things up today?” the waiter asked as he approached the booth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Avocado toast and a red raspberry herbal tea with lemon, please,” Padmé requested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are really not feeling well,” Dormé frowned. “For me, it’s the usual, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same,” Eirtaé nodded. “Seriously, Pad, are you sure you should be out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Girls, I’m fine, don’t worry about it. Dormé, what about you, how’s everything going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not as great as the two of you. I don’t foresee any promotions in the meantime, but I do like what I do. Marketing Communications is fun, especially with the digital age we live in and I’m lucky that I work in a cool start-up. I’ll let you two and Sabé take on the world,” Dormé laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean you don’t want a job in my future presidential administration?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re kidding? My boss already knows I will quit when you finally ask me to lead your PR team,” Dormé snorted. “You’re not getting rid of me, Naberrie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, I need my team.” Padmé raised her water glass. “Cheers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, we should be drinking wine,” Dormé sighed as she raised her glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s barely noon and we are not at brunch. We’re not drinking alcohol.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” she said, resigned. “Cheers!”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>When Anakin arrived, it was almost dinner time. As he stepped inside the door, he had Threepio jumping at him, barking. Anakin chuckled and scratched him behind the ears. “Padmé? You’re home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I came home early because I still wasn’t feeling well,” Padmé said from her seat on the couch. Artoo was nestled against her stomach, purring while she stroked his fur. “Bail wanted me to be in decent enough shape to go to the party. Did you manage to fix everything at work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, I’m sorry, love,” he kissed her forehead. “Are you feeling better?” Anakin questioned as he took off his jacket. “We’ll have to start from scratch tomorrow, but we cleaned the mess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, good.” She smiled softly. “And to answer your question, yes, I’m feeling better. But a little hungry too. I started baking something, but then I sat down, and Artoo did his usual claiming. Can you get it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is in the oven?” He asked with raised eyebrows, heading for the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, he returned with the cinnamon bun on a plate. “Honestly, I can’t believe you left a bun in the oven,” he shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did it first,” she countered with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not,” he retorted immediately, setting the plate down on the table next to her. “I barely bake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Ani. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You did it first.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She raised her eyebrows suggestively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bun in the…” he trailed off as the double meaning of the expression clicked in his brain. He blinked, eyes widening as he glanced from Padmé’s face down to her stomach, covered by Artoo. He pushed the cat away, placing a hand on her stomach. “Are you serious?” He asked, ignoring Artoo’s feisty temper as the cat meowed angrily and hissed. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>a bun in the oven?” He laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled out an unmistakable white-and-blue plastic stick from her jacket pocket. “That </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> do, Daddy. Now give Mama some sugar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God,” he nearly cried as he kissed her passionately. “I love you, I love you so, so much,” he kissed her over and over again. “We’re going to have a baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to have a baby,” she confirmed, hugging him close. “And I got my promotion, and you’re getting closer and closer to unleashing Skynet. But you’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>gotta</span>
  </em>
  <span> find another name for it, babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’ll work something out. I’m still working for Qui-Gon primarily and I have to focus on that. But I don’t want to talk about work. I want to talk about how we’re going to be parents and I am the happiest I’ve ever been and I swear, I thought I couldn’t be happier than I was at our wedding!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” she gushed. “I’ve been holding it in all day, it’s all I’ve wanted to talk about, but I knew I had to tell you first. That’s why I came home early.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long do you think you are?” He said, caressing her stomach lovingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least three weeks, judging by my calendar. I’m going to start making the appointments with my OBGYN so we’ll know for sure,” she sighed happily. “There’s going to be so much to do, sonograms and shopping for everything. Well, not everything, Sola’s kept basically all the girls’ old things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but we shouldn’t say anything until the end of the first trimester. It was what Satine and Obi-Wan did,” he beamed. “It will be our little secret. Also, I kind of want to buy everything new for our baby. Like, I’m not saying your sister doesn’t take care of things, but… it’s our </span>
  <em>
    <span>first </span>
  </em>
  <span>baby. We should go a little crazy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we’ll need to define what crazy entails,” she laughed. “But okay. You have a deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” he leaned forward, kissing her again and then peppering small kisses all over her face. “This is going to be the best year of our life,” he mused. “Our baby. You and me mixed together in a tiny person. I can’t wait to meet her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Him,” Padmé corrected with a pout. “It’s totally going to be a boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we won’t be the kind that wants to discover the sex only at birth,” he chuckled. “Him or her. It doesn’t matter. However, I totally have a dad feeling it’s a girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please, I’m the one gestating him, I think maternal intuition trumps ‘dad feeling,’” she scoffed, kissing the tip of his nose. “I’m going to shower now and get dressed for the party. Can you take Threepio for a walk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Mommy,” he said, teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Daddy,” she grinned. “Oh, this is going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Okay, are we ready?” Dr. Che asked as she finished smearing the ultrasound gel on Padmé’s stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready,” Padmé said, staring at the little bulge that was just starting to peek out. It never stopped being surreal that she was growing a person inside her, and she’d had a little over a month to get used to it. They’d meant for this appointment to be earlier, but work kept getting in the way for both of them. “Ani?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been ready for </span>
  <em>
    <span>weeks</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he bounced in his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, here we go.” Dr. Che switched on the screen for them, then placed the transducer onto Padmé’s belly, slowly moving it in a circle. “Hold your breath for me?” Padmé nodded, closing her mouth in compliance. “Okay, good, we’re starting to get the visual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we tell the sex already or are we going to bicker some more?” Anakin chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That won’t be until the second-trimester ultrasound. Padmé, you can stop holding your breath now,” Dr. Che told her, and Padmé let out the breath. “How are things going, other than the bickering?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty well. We’ve had to adjust some things in my diet, to make sure the baby is getting the right nutrients, and the morning sickness is still happening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also, I’ve been politely asking her to work fewer hours, however, she doesn’t like that very much,” Anakin quipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine,</span>
  </em>
  <span> work is not stressing me out that much!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh.” Dr. Che nodded slowly. “Padmé, Anakin does have a point, you work in a high-stress profession.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So does he, there was a literal explosion at his work the day I found out I was pregnant!” Padmé protested indignantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin isn’t pregnant. I’m sure your boss will understand if you need to take it a little easier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My boss doesn’t know. We haven’t told anyone yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe that after this appointment, it’s safer to start telling people. You’re close to twelve weeks, and healthy,” Dr. Che smiled. “But listen to your husband.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”See?” Anakin said pointedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be smug, honey, it’s not attractive,” Padmé huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well, not to change the subject, but we’re getting our visual and audio now, so let’s focus on that for now,” suggested Dr. Che as she turned up the volume and adjusted the focus. “Oh. Oh, my goodness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Anakin asked, alarmed at the same time a rapid </span>
  <em>
    <span>thump-thump </span>
  </em>
  <span>filled the room. “Is that? Is… is that the heartbeat?” He asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Heartbeats, </span>
  </em>
  <span>plural.” Dr. Che pointed on the screen at two dark oval shapes with white blurs inside them. “It looks to me like you two are having twins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s jaw dropped as he looked over at his wife. “Twins?” He asked. “Baby, I think she said twins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Padmé said faintly, “I heard you. And I see them. I’m just processing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are completely healthy,” Dr. Che said, softly. “Both of the little nuggets. And from the look of it, I’d say they’re fraternal. So, maybe you’ll both be right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of us have twins in our family,” Anakin mused. “Is it normal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fraternal twins are more common in families with a history of it, but it can still happen unprompted. If you have a daughter, she might be more likely to have twins down the line. Padmé, I’m going to be keeping a closer eye on how much you grow towards the end of your third trimester. Given your… petite frame, you may need to account for bed rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bed rest,” Padmé repeated, pursing her lips. “Okay. Good to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s going to be fun,” Anakin drawled out with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing to worry about, we just want to make sure that you and the babies are as healthy as possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our families are going to be over the moon,” he mused, kissing her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, absolutely, they’ll be obsessed.” Padmé looked over at Dr. Che, who was examining the screen. “Do we have everything we need?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I will send you the recording of the heartbeats and the picture over email. Take care of yourself, more than ever. Keep a good diet, do some exercise as well. Try to find a gym with a pregnancy-oriented program, it will help with making you feel better. Avoid stressful situations as well.” Dr. Che started wiping the gel off Padmé’s stomach. “And congratulations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Dr. Che.” Padmé pulled her Harvard sweatshirt and exercise pants back into place. “Ani, I really need to pee, so I’ll meet you outside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, and kissed her temple, watching her head for the bathroom. “Is it just me, or is she freaking out?” He asked the doctor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I had to guess, I’d suspect she’s concerned about the actual delivery of your kids. It’s a common reaction in these situations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin sighed. “Is there any reason for concern? A serious reason? How can I prepare her or help her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, there’s no shortage of resources for making a birth plan. I’d definitely suggest attending some Lamaze classes if you haven’t already, but at this point, I don’t think you two have anything to be overly worried about. She’s in excellent health, you have good insurance and a good support network.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Dr. Che,” Anakin smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, Anakin. Do say hi to Obi-Wan and Satine for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,” he exited the office and waited for Padmé in the waiting room outside while confirming their reservations for Valentine’s Day. He had decided to take her away for the weekend. An early babymoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé emerged, dabbing at her face with a paper towel as she did so. “It seems like our kids have a sense of humor. They made me puke right after I finished peeing. I can’t wait for the morning sickness to be over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hugged her and pressed his lips against hers. “You’re so, so beautiful. Have I told you I love you today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This morning, when I woke up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re okay, love?” Anakin asked, delicately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I literally just told you I threw up, Ani.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that’s not what I meant,” he pointed out. “Are you scared?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe a little,” she conceded, leaning into him and wrapping an arm around his waist. “We did just get a pretty big game changer dropped on us. I mean, two kids at once. I’m still kind of processing. What about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was not expecting it but… I am sort of excited. I know it’s going to take a lot of us. A lot of our time and sanity but we have a great support system. We have to rethink how we want the nursery to look like and if we’re having a boy and a girl, try to get things as neutral as possible but… I am so in love with you, with the family we are creating that… excitement is winning over fear,” he beamed at her, and she sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really hard to be stressed when you look at me like that. And I am excited too, I promise I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going to wait until tomorrow, but you need some cheering up and I have a Valentine’s surprise that might do the trick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I get a hint?” she asked. “Or a chance to change?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pack for beach weather,” he smiled. “I’m tired of New England’s cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really?” she grinned. “I thought you hated the beach.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but my wife kind of loves it, so I thought that since she’s giving me a baby, or better yet, </span>
  <em>
    <span>two </span>
  </em>
  <span>babies, I could do this tiny sacrifice for her,” he said in a stage-whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My hero.” She laughed. “Thank you. Makes my planned surprise feel really unimpressive by comparison.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I told you I would handle Valentine’s Day this year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I didn’t listen,” Padmé teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to go home and cuddle with our pets, while they’re still our only children?” He snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On the condition that I get to give you your gift too. And we watch a stupid movie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Love Across the Stars</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He guessed with a snort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That movie is not stupid, it is classic. I was thinking you could pick one of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fast and Furious</span>
  </em>
  <span> movies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin grinned. “You’ve won me over, Mrs. Skywalker. Let’s go home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happily, Mr. Naberrie. Do you want to call your mom while we’re driving?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can find a creative way to tell everyone during our babymoon,” he chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could always repeat my bun in the oven stunt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s our thing,” he pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, alright. I’ll keep thinking. Who’s watching Threepio and Artoo while we’re gone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kitster,” he said as they walked towards his car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was Ahsoka not available?” She slid into the passenger’s seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entering the car, he shook his head. “No, she’s spending the weekend with Sabine too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right, I forgot they’re back together. Ahsoka’s dated so many people since I met her. I hope it works out for them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but Sabine was always the one,” he smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll believe that when we get the wedding invitations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin laughed. "I like Sabine. She's the one that usually keeps Ahsoka in line, you know? She's a good influence. Ahsoka is thinking about a degree in Communications and I thought she wouldn't want to go to college at all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you seriously suggesting Ahsoka might continue her education only because she’s got a girlfriend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I'm saying she didn't know what she wanted until Sabine helped her understand. She's a good influence."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Ahsoka definitely wasn’t going to have a good influence from you,” Padmé teased, reaching over to ruffle his hair. “Street racer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You wanna talk about that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Angel</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" He raised his eyebrows teasingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She still doesn’t know I did that, and at least I wasn’t breaking the law.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"True, but still," he chuckled. "I like that she's growing into being very committed and down to earth. She has a lot of potential."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you planning on putting her in your PR department when she graduates?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's something that I want to talk to her about. By the time she needs an internship I intend to have my business up and running so I'll need someone like her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll give her Dormé’s number, she could definitely use the networking resource.” Padmé rubbed her stomach with a sigh. “Twins. Wow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know," he said with a deep breath. "It's going to be fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really hope so, because otherwise, I might require you to get a vasectomy before you’re ever allowed to touch me again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin snorted. "I am never doing that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then hope these two don’t completely ruin my reproductive system.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t exaggerate. You heard Dr. Che. You’re healthy and so are they. Thankfully, we have access to great insurance and Dr. Che knows what she is doing,” Anakin reassured her. “You don’t have to be afraid. We can’t live the rest of this pregnancy in fear or we won’t enjoy anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not afraid,” she pouted. “I’m just not looking forward to pushing out two human beings one right after the other. Childbirth is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> something that looks fun. When I was in high school, and they showed us the video of a kid being born in biology class, I almost swore off having kids then and there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a thing called an epidural.” he rolled his eyes. “It makes you numb from the waist down. Satine said she didn’t feel a thing and Obi-Wan confirmed it. She was in a good mood all day. Ahsoka even took selfies with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And when Sola tried to get one of those, it went really badly,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Padmé, you need to stop seeing things through a negative lens. Maybe Sola was already too dilated. Maybe the nurse screwed up. You’re already saying it’s going to be awful and we have six months to go,” he sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is me in planning mode. Thinking about all the worst-case scenarios. Remember the week when I went through all the ways there could be a fire at our wedding?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I say to you what I said back then, </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Everything is going to be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” she huffed, folding her arms over her chest. “I want ice cream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin chuckled. “We’ll stop by Häagen-Dazs before we go home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“I love these pictures,” Anakin beamed. “We look so beautiful, all together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it only took what, five hours to get Artoo to do what we wanted?” Padmé laughed as she tweaked the lighting in the Photoshop window. “I really thought Threepio would be the problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to give him credit, with the number of balloons we had, he was very well behaved,” as he spoke, he heard a few balloons exploding, “well, for the pictures at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, God, did we make sure we cleaned up all the confetti before they could eat it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re fine, Padmé,” he chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” she sighed, moving the mouse to the side. “Okay, what do you think? Is it ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s perfect. It’s time we let our families and friends know,” he kissed the top of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I’m going to put it in your hands,” she said, standing up from the chair with one hand on her back as she moved, “and go get something from the fridge, because your kids are making me snacky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A mass email, with a beautiful photo and a simple title, I think we better charge our phones, we’re going to spend the next couple of hours answering calls and replying to texts,” he laughed as he sat down at the computer. She slipped out of the room, returning a few minutes later with a plate in one hand and the remaining balloons in the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They didn’t eat any of the ones they popped, thankfully, but I’m not taking chances.” She pulled open the desk drawer to retrieve a pair of scissors. “Are we doing a launch countdown, or did you already send it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dramatically clicked the enter button and leaned back. “It’s done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You diva.” She shook her head. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The house phone started ringing, displaying Shmi’s name. “Right on cue,” Padmé laughed. “You answer it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He answered on speaker-phone. “Hi, Mom, how are you? How was work?” He asked casually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you ‘how was work’ me, how dare you go this long without telling me I’m going to be a grandma!” Shmi scolded. “I’m hurt, Ani.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t pull the emotional blackmail on me,” he laughed. “You know, the first trimester is always the most delicate one and we wanted to enjoy these news ourselves for a little while before we shared with everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes, but I’m your mom! You’re not supposed to keep secrets from me.” They could hear her pouting through the phone. “How far along are you, Padmé? Are you eating enough?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Shmi,” Padmé laughed. “We just passed the first trimester, so I’m due in mid-September, and yes, I’m eating enough. Ani is a very good Dad-in-training.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my boy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And twins! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh, I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>excited. You two have to come to dinner tomorrow. Tell me you’re coming. I want to see that little bump and I want to hug you two, you don’t know how happy you just made me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let your husband hear that,” teased Padmé. “But yes, we’ll come. Can I request lasagna?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can request anything you want, sweetheart. You need to feed yourself and those babies!” Shmi gushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, I guess I’m irrelevant now,” Anakin teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least you aren’t officially an incubator,” his wife deadpanned as her cell phone started flashing with a picture of her parents, requesting a video call. “Shmi, we’ll see you tomorrow to talk about this more, it’s my family’s turn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I can’t wait. I love you both. Congratulations, sweethearts!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. We love you too, see you soon!” Padmé hung up the landline and answered her parents’ call, holding the phone at arm’s length so they could see her and Anakin. “Hi, Mom, hi, Dad. I’m guessing you got our email?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re pregnant?” Her mother squealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Twins?” Her father asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, honey, we’re so happy for you. You two look lovely in that picture!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Padmé smiled. “Yes, it’s twins, due in September. We waited until my first trimester was passed to make the announcement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know the genders yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just that they’re fraternal. It’s too soon to tell about the genders.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling? Are you feeling okay? I had a lot of morning sickness with you, how’s your morning sickness?” Jobal questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does your doctor say? How are you all?” Ruwee added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning sickness is fading now as the cravings are coming in, and other than that, I’m pretty healthy. Nothing really to worry about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s doing wonderful,” Anakin added. “She’s a great mom already,” he kissed her temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Artoo and Threepio make for very good practice,” explained Padmé. “We’ll come to see you in New York when we get the chance. Or you could come to Boston.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we can all do a big family reunion,” Anakin encouraged. “It will be wonderful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have to check with Sola and Darred about the girls’ school schedule, but I think that can be arranged. And we’ll be coming up to the beach house for the summer, you’re welcome to join us then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds a good idea to spend the last trimester, right?” Anakin questioned her. “It will be relaxing, good before they come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We still have work,” Padmé reminded him. “But we can definitely take some time off right before my maternity leave starts. And it’s possible the twins will make an early appearance, according to Dr. Che.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, what did we talk about?” Anakin asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t me being pessimistic!” she said indignantly. “It’s true, twins are usually born around week thirty-six rather than forty-two because there’s just not enough space!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m sure everything will be fine,” Ruwee said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and we’re coming there as soon as we’re able to. I can’t wait to hug you, sweetie, we’re very happy for the two of you,” Jobal beamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re really excited to see you. And for everyone to meet them,” Padmé paused, biting her lip. “But can you please call Sola and tell her to stop planning the baby shower I know she’s planning? I really don’t want to do it myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s your sister, of course she wants to plan the baby shower, why wouldn’t you want that?” Jobal asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I have friends who live where I do and that would be much more convenient?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s going to be disappointed but we’ll talk to her,” Ruwee sighed. “What matters now is that you are happy and glowing and we’re very proud of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Dad.” Padmé smiled gratefully. “I love you guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We love you too, we’re going to let others congratulate you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, see you soon!” No sooner had Padmé hung up than her phone nearly vibrated out of her hands with text alerts. “Do you think it’s too late for us to go find a remote island to live on forever?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t escape them now, we already took our Saturday to do this, might as well get all the congratulations done now,” Anakin laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make some good points,” she conceded. “Okay, who’s next?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A Matched Set</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Aren’t you glad I made so many different birth plan binders?” Padmé asked dryly as she stared up at the ceiling. “Hey, there’s a water stain up there that kind of looks like Obi-Wan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You spent too much time with those binders. We barely finished the nursery,” Anakin teased as he scrolled on his phone, replying to the countless texts from their friends. “Dr. Che said everything was going well and you’re dilating as you should. Also, how’s the epidural going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I only got stabbed in the spine twice before they got it right, so that’s better than Sola had with Ryoo,” she deadpanned. “I think a little of it got into my brain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You moved,” he drawled. “As long as you don’t feel your legs, it’s fine,” he chuckled. “Everything will be alright, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tell right now, are they kicking?” she asked, pointing at the base of her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached a hand and caressed her round stomach, smiling as he felt movement. “Yes, they’re active. Eager to leave, I bet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t mind if you guys got out either, but Mommy’s not fully dilated yet,” Padmé sighed. “Did Dr. Che give us a number? I forget.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So far? Five. We need to reach ten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great. And it’s definitely too late for a c-section?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if one of you is in danger,” Anakin sighed. “It’s better if it’s natural birth. With the epidural, you won’t feel a thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I’m bored, and I’m still in shock that they’re not actually early. But relieved too. I would have hated spending our first anniversary in labor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See? Not everything has to match your pessimistic outcome,” he chuckled. “Dr. Che said a few more hours and it would be time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope for the best, expect the worst, babe. I stand by doing my research.” She sighed. “If we have a few more hours, maybe we should call in our families from the waiting room and start a game of Monopoly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not that bored and no one brought Monopoly to play,” he laughed. “I can still tell them to come in and be with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” she nodded. “As many as the hospital will allow in this room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let them in and go and get some coffee,” he kissed her forehead and rubbed her stomach. “Don’t come to the world without me here,” he warned teasingly, kissing her stomach as well and leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I’m gonna dilate five centimeters in five minutes,” she scoffed. He winked at her as he shut the door and minutes later, her parents, sister, and Shmi entered, all looking extremely excited and anxious. “Hey, everyone, behold,” Padmé said, spreading her arms wide. “Miracle of life in progress. It’s less exciting than I thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re doing just fine,” Jobal kissed her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assume Darred’s with the girls?” Padmé asked Sola.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, they were very upset they couldn’t come,” Sola confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll forgive us eventually,” Padmé said with a laugh. “And this way, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t have to deal with questions about how the babies get out of my belly. Remind me, what did you tell Ryoo when Pooja was born?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That Mommy would hiccup and the baby would appear,” Sola snickered and Shmi raised one eyebrow. “What? No judgment. I was under the influence of drugs and Darred was about to point to my hoo-ha to explain to our toddler where the baby </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>came from.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never reproduce again if you’re going to call it a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hoo-ha.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Padmé scoffed. “Just. Just don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be so uptight, your children will say worse things,” Sola teased. “Wait until they come home uttering the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>bitch.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You’ll love it. I thought Darred would have a stroke. The more Ryoo said it, the more Pooja laughed. It was a whole thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that the word is </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it’s that it’s frightfully immature. I would have had more respect for you if you’d used any other synonym.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sola shook her head. “You’re going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>adore </span>
  </em>
  <span>motherhood, P. Welcome to the club.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thanks, can you tell my admission to get out of me a little faster?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to miss being pregnant, trust me,” her sister sighed. “Enjoy while they are in the comfort of your womb.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did they give you the epidural?” Shmi asked. “I know the team and the nurses in this wing are some of the best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I did. After two wrong pokes. But it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird</span>
  </em>
  <span> not having feeling down there, and I don’t think Sola should tell me I’m going to miss being pregnant when she’s never had twins. I was in a wheelchair for the last three weeks at work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You stupid ass wanted to go back to work!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sola!” Ruwee scolded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Like, three weeks to enjoy her final moments of pregnancy would ruin her?” Sola huffed. “Sorry, little sister, it was dumb.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, dumb is being stuck in bed for three weeks feeling like some kind of useless slug monster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting coffee with my brother-in-law and advising him not to knock you up again,” Sola snorted as she turned on her heel and left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will all be over soon, Padmé,” Jobal said with a gentle smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m only at centimeter five.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to get you some ice chips,” Ruwee patted her hand gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shmi grimaced. “You need another pillow, dear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please. And whatever coaching tips you have for speeding this process along, I want to meet my kids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just patience, dear, all in due time,” Shmi said as she adjusted the pillows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great.” Padmé groaned. “Anakin’s going to kill me next time we’re here and I tell the doctors to just cut me open and get the kid out. And do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell him I said there’s going to be a next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sure he’s not looking forward to the next time until he recovers from this one,” Jobal teased with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The best is yet to come, though,” Shmi said happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey, I have to ask,” Ruwee said as he returned with the cup of ice chips. “Have you two already talked about moving into a bigger place? Time goes faster than you might think, and your apartment isn’t going to be big enough for six inhabitants for very long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, I’m literally in labor right now, this is not the right time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m just saying. It will get tight in a few months, maximum a year!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve talked about it, we just haven’t decided anything, we’ve been busy!” Padmé took the cup and dumped some ice chips into her mouth. “There’s a lot of moving parts right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruwee, leave them. They know what they are doing,” Jobal scolded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Mom,” Padmé smiled angelically. “Can one of you find my call button? I think I dropped it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s here,” Shmi said, pressing it into her hands. “Do you need anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want someone in here who will know if my cervix has gotten bigger since the last time Dr. Che checked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to drive yourself crazy, why don’t we talk about something else?” Jobal quipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, why do you and Anakin insist on keeping my grandchildren’s names under wraps?” Ruwee pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because we still haven’t picked,” Padmé admitted, rubbing her stomach. “We have three of each picked out, we don’t know what’s going to fit them right. We’re waiting to meet them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You kids and your modern ways,” her father sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on, Dad, don’t be melodramatic.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>As Sola entered the hospital’s cafeteria, she bumped into Ahsoka. “Oh, where’s your brother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Freaking out over there,” Ahsoka pointed out with a small chuckle and nodded towards a distant-looking Anakin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sola touched her brother-in-law’s shoulder and he jumped. “Easy, Anakin, it’s just me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is your sister calling me?” He asked in a panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I was with her but needed some coffee. Padmé can be too much on a normal day. Padmé on labor?” She snorted in response, sitting by his side. “How are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Freaking out,” he confessed, looking extremely pale. “Really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>freaking out. I just can’t show her because she has been freaking out from the day she discovered it’s twins. I can’t freak out too. It has been some very, very long months, and trust me, I’m about to ask Dr. Che to just induce her goddamn labor,” he blurted out and let his head fall down on the table. “Oh, fuck me, this is awful,” he muttered, annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’s any consolation, Padmé seems to want to induce just as much,” Sola offered. “She might not have any feeling below the waist, but she wants those kids out. And freaking out is totally normal, especially for the first pregnancy. Darred had to be revived when I was having Ryoo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't blame him. I've been running on coffee for the past two days, and she doesn't give me truce. I know they're heavy. I know she's uncomfortable. I know the last three weeks were horrible because of the wheelchair, but nobody asked her to work and it's impossible to fight with her and </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted to get pregnant," he groaned.  "And none of us gets to rest now either. There are going to be two babies. Two. Crying and crying and crying…" he looked at a random faraway spot. "I am never going to be able to rest again, am I?" He realized with horror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you will,” Sola promised hurriedly. “Eventually, it’ll calm down a little bit. Or you’ll get used to it. Combination of both. There are some good things in place. The fact that she went to work those last few weeks means you’ll get a little more time for her to be on maternity leave. And you’ve got a good support network, with your mom, and your friends. You’re gonna be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope so," he said, resigned. "It has been a few stressful months. That's all." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take a second now,” his sister-in-law suggested, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Take a breath. And repeat after me. I’ve got this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin laughed. “Don’t try to trick me. I am twenty-five, about to have two newborns and thinking I can do that while planning my own business. I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>this. I’m winging it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Winging it is just tricking your brain into thinking you’ve got things under better control than you actually do, but okay, suit yourself.” Sola’s phone vibrated, and she checked it. “We better head back upstairs anyway. Seems Padmé’s fully dilated. Kids are on their way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Already?” He asked in a panic. “I’m… I’m not ready for this. I thought it would take longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From five to ten centimeters? Nah, it’s generally about an hour. Also, there was a long stretch of time where you just stared at the wall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Alright, let’s go,” he nodded, shakily. Sola took some of his weight on her as they stood, helping him back to the elevator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s gonna be okay,” she promised. “Somehow, you guys will figure it out. You’re both annoyingly smart, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s hope you’re right.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think it was possible, but I’m super obsessed with their toes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are freakishly adorable,” Anakin agreed quietly as he caressed his daughter’s little foot. “I didn’t think I’d be this much in love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try not to be jealous,” Padmé laughed as she ran a hand through their son’s curls. “Are you ready to share them with the world?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, just a couple of more minutes,” he pouted as he kissed his daughter’s forehead, hearing her small snores as she slept, cuddled in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay, five more minutes. But just because the epidural is still wearing off, and I’m really tired. Do you want to switch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think it would jostle them?” He asked. “I don’t want them to wake up and be fussy to meet their family. Lord knows Ahsoka is going to squeal high enough to upset them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just really want a turn with her, you’ve been hogging her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really? You’ve been clutching my son ever since he came out of the womb,” he accused softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was hungry and then he fell asleep, neither of those things are my fault!” she protested. “And he looks so much like you, how am I supposed to resist? He’s going to be a total mama’s boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s exactly like you too. But she has my nose, though. Everything else is her mommy’s,” he beamed. “Alright, let’s switch, and then I’m letting them in,” Anakin chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé shifted onto her side with some effort so she could put their son in one of the two little hospital cribs next to her bed, then settled back against the pillows. “Ready to receive,” she said, holding out her arms. Anakin passed his daughter’s little body to her mother’s arms, the baby frowned and clenched her fists as she got settled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There,” he whispered, adjusting her pink blanket as he moved to pick his son from the crib. “Hi there, son,” Anakin greeted with a proud smile. “You’re so handsome, yes, you are,” he lightly traced his son’s features with the tip of his finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re bragging.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have good genetics, you can’t complain about having potato-looking newborns,” he snorted as he sat at her side again and got his phone from the nightstand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, my own genetics did half the work,” she argued, kissing their daughter on the forehead. “Don’t take all the credit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finished his text to their WhatsApp group and smiled. “Get ready to have our room invaded.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we die, I want you to know I love you. Especially for putting up with me these last nine months, I know I haven’t made it easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, no matter what. Even when times are the most complicated and we feel like we can’t put up with each other, that’s when I’ll love you the most because it’s when it will be the most necessary,” he kissed her temple. “I’m proud of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Let me see!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The door flew open with a bang before Padmé could make a reply, and Ahsoka barrelled into the room, stopping at the foot of Padmé’s bed. “Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh, Skyguy, you were right! Mini-yous!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka, they are our grandchildren,” Shmi scolded her gently as she came to stand by her son’s side and her eyes teared up as she looked down at the babies. “Oh. Oh, Ani. Padmé. They are beautiful. Oh my God,” she traced her grandson’s features. “Ani, he looks exactly like you did when you were born.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And this little one is a spitting image of you, Padmé,” Jobal gushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we finally get their names </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Ruwee asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé smiled and glanced at Anakin. “Do you want to do the honors?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone,” he started with a huge, beaming smile, “please meet Luke and Leia Skywalker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Ruwee considered it. “Good choices, I was afraid you’d name them something ridiculous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sebastian was floated for a little while,” Padmé said, unable to resist teasing her husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your daughter has a wicked sense of humor,” Anakin stated dryly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>where</span>
  </em>
  <span> she gets it from,” Jobal said, shaking her head. “Sola, come see them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hang on.” Sola huffed as she fiddled with her phone, holding it up. “I’ve got Darred and the girls video-calling, they want to see too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I hold him?” Shmi pleaded. “I know it’s the last thing you two want to do right now, I was hogging Anakin from the moment he was placed in my arms, but I want to hold my first grandchild, please?” Anakin chuckled and passed Luke to his grandmother’s eager embrace. Luke stirred and opened his bright eyes to squint at her. “Oh my God, even the eyes. He has you baby blues. Oh, he’s going to be a heartbreaker!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not,” Padmé huffed. “We’re not talking about him dating, not now. Maybe not ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, dear, I used to say the same,” Shmi quipped as she smiled down at Luke, who stared curiously up at her. “I let him marry you, didn’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have married him even if you didn’t ‘let’ me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shmi looked up at her, with what was possibly the only wicked smile Padmé has ever seen on the woman’s usually caring face. “Oh, you underestimate the power a mother has over her wrapped-around-her-finger baby boy. Don’t worry, you’ll figure it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So everyone keeps telling us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HI, BABIES!” Ryoo and Pooja shouted through the phone, and Leia sobbed in Padmé’s arms, awoken by the sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, shh, princess, it’s okay.” Padmé rocked her daughter back and forth, trying to soothe her. “It’s okay, Mommy’s got you, your cousins are just excited to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darred, control them before they traumatize the twins,” Sola laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to control them?” Darred narrowed his eyes. “They’re hyped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re their names?” Ryoo demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke and Leia, honey,” Anakin replied with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice job, Padmé, they look pretty cute,” Darred added. “Okay, girls, we saw the babies, now we have to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing. Baths.” The girls pouted and ‘awed’ as Darred waved and hung up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia had calmed down slightly, and Padmé let out an exhale. “Okay, everyone’s met the twins now, right? Everyone who’s here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and we should leave, let you four be a family for the first night,” Jobal beamed. “I love you,” she kissed her daughter’s forehead and her granddaughter’s too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shmi passed Luke back to his father. “Congratulations, you two,” she whispered, proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be back tomorrow,” Ruwee promised. “The second visiting hours start.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe a bit later than that,” Jobal corrected. “Don’t worry,” she added. “We’re not going to overwhelm you two,” she nudged her husband towards the door. “Goodnight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not later than that—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruwee, say good night,” his wife huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night,” he sighed, and Padmé laughed a little as her parents left the room. Ahsoka lingered at the bed, still staring at the twins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure I can’t stay a little longer and hold them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have time tomorrow, Ahsoka,” Shmi said, tugging the young adult away. “Let them be parents right now, for the first time. They’ll bribe you for babysitting duties soon enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine.” But the way Ahsoka groaned made it sound like she was being dragged off to her execution rather than being asked to go home. Shmi waved to them one last time before she slipped out after Ahsoka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the door closed and they were alone again, Anakin relaxed against the bed’s headboard. “I’m pretty happy with our baby names.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it was a lot easier to decide than we thought it’d be,” Padmé agreed. “Maybe we’ll save Hayden and Natalie for next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That next time better be some good years from now,” he snorted as Luke puckered his lips and kicked his little legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course it will be,” she nodded, pulling aside her hospital gown so that Leia, who had begun to fuss, could start nursing. “But we can talk about that later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please. I don’t think I can survive another nine months of you running on hormones,” he teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even when those hormones gave you some of the best sex of your life?” she countered with a grin as Leia latched on. “We had some wild nights during the second trimester.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did. You knew how to take advantage of me,” he smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that really the phrasing we want to use?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I gave you my permission to do so,” he stated with a cocky grin. “But you aged me like… a decade, over the last trimester.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess we’ll have to hope next time isn’t twins. But if it’s any consolation, you’ve aged beautifully. And now you’re older than me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin rolled his eyes. “You’re lucky I love you, Naberrie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I am. And I love you too. So it all works out.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Padmé wasn’t sure whether it was the twins’ sobbing or the harmonized barking and meowing of Artoo and Threepio that woke her, but whatever it was, it made her head and breasts ache. “Babe,” she groaned. “Babies.” However, her husband was not at her side, but it was still warm so it meant he hadn’t left a long time ago. “Ani?” She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she sat up. She could hear his voice through the baby monitor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Are we hungry? Yes, we are.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed the monitor and pressed the talk button. “‘M comin’ over,” she mumbled, swinging her legs out of bed and stumbling towards the twins’ room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you,” Anakin smiled as he laid Leia’s sobbing body against his naked chest. “I would have used the bottles in the fridge, you didn’t have to get up. Leia is just really upset, but Luke looks like she’s just bothering him and wants to go back to sleep.” Leia mewled and tried to put her mouth to her dad’s skin. “Leia, no, I don’t have what you want,” he snickered, bouncing her, making her whimper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Padmé sighed, sinking into the rocking chair next to the crib, “they woke me up, I’m here now, and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> have what she wants, so might as well make myself useful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled as he passed Leia to her arms and turned to the crib, to look down at Luke. “Hungry too?” Luke yawned and mewled, but was more relaxed than his sister. Anakin smiled and picked him up, Luke sighing against his shoulder, looking more sleepy than hungry. Padmé cradled her daughter close as the baby nursed, rocking the chair back and forth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky you’re so damn cute, or Mommy might hate you for the fact that you’re stealing all her sleep,” she cooed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, I don’t remember having a good night’s sleep,” Anakin said, amused as he sat down on the little chair next to Padmé.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not saying you have, babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither of us had. It’s part of the baby package.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any regrets?” she asked, smiling weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin was just finishing yawning. “No. Not one. I love them and I don’t care about sleep. They make up for it with their cuteness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they do.” Padmé took a second to sniff the top of Leia’s head. “I’m kind of addicted to them. Their faces, their toes, the little noises they make when they’re not crying. I even kind of don’t mind their diapers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe they’re a month old today. It flew by so fast,” he whispered as Luke was already snoring on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that today? Is it past midnight?” Anakin nodded as he kissed the top of Luke’s head. “Oh, my </span>
  <em>
    <span>God.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Padmé leaned her head back, looking up at the ceiling and the pattern of stars they’d painted on the ceiling. “How has it already been a month?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Between midnight feedings, diapers, crying, trying to sleep and eat ourselves and watching their every little move, it happened,” he chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that means their first Halloween is in, what, two weeks? And then it’ll be Thanksgiving, and the holidays, and New Years, and next thing we know, they’ll be going to college!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy there, we have like sixteen years left for that to happen,” he shook his head. “I’m going to enjoy every day until it does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. Sleep deprivation, breaking the planning part of my brain,” she sighed. “Is it terrible that I want them to stay cute and tiny like this forever?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I want it too,” he confessed softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that could just mean we’re both terrible,” she managed to laugh. “But you’re probably right. It’s normal. Ahsoka isn’t going to try and make us do the one-month birthday party, is she? I swear, she’s trying to mommy-blog the kids on our behalf.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, she’s not doing that,” he laughed. “She’s trying to be extra with us because Satine had boundaries when Korkie was born and Ahsoka’s dream of having a baby-dedicated Instagram went down the drain. Besides, college is taking all of her time anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If necessary, I will be the one to tell her that if she wants a baby-Instagram that badly, she can make her own. I’m losing my filter at this point, might as well be honest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll calm down,” he said calmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Padmé looked up as Leia detached from her breast with a little sigh. “She’s done, can you pass me a burp cloth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin took one from the table at his side and passed it to her hands. “For two newbies, we’re handling twins pretty well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you glad I made you read every single parenting book known to man?” she teased, putting the cloth on her shoulder before repositioning Leia and patting the baby on the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot of the things don’t come from books but natural instinct,” he quipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I stand by the homework,” Padmé said, and a burp from Leia punctuated the statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to switch? Luke’s asleep but you know he’ll be wide awake in the next hour if he doesn’t eat now,” Anakin said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, just make sure she gets it all out, you know how she gets.” Padmé shifted Leia a little bit. “You’re getting Daddy time now. Do you like that? Do you like Daddy time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course she does,” Anakin beamed as he placed a sleeping Luke in Padmé’s free arm and took Leia to himself, kissing her cheeks and placing her at his shoulder. The baby girl sneezed against him, then curled closer. “There’s my Princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine, you’re a natural,” Padmé conceded as she nudged Luke gently. “Wake up, sunshine. Please? Luke?” Luke pressed his eyes closed and whimpered, his little hand turning into a fist near his face. “I know, baby, I’m tired too, but you have to eat. Otherwise, Mommy’s going to have wonky boobs.” He blinked and opened his blue eyes with a small cry, dissatisfied. He sniffed and kicked his legs, puckering his lips. Padmé shushed him gently, moving his mouth closer to her nipple. “Come on, latch on, I know you can do it.” He twisted and turned his head, pressing his lips closed in near irritation until he sniffed and it probably smelled like his food enough to make him latch on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was being stubborn,” Anakin chuckled as a wide-eyed Leia rested on his chest, staring at her mother and brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t imagine where he got </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> from.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From either of us, I can deduce,” her husband snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me? Stubborn? How dare you, sir!” she exclaimed, faux-scandalized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mommy thinks I don’t know her flaws,” he stage-whispered to Leia. “If you’re lucky,” he paused, glancing at his wife, amused, “you’ll be perfect, just like her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And just like that, Daddy’s jinxed it, and now your sister is going to be just like him, so you’ll have to be like me,” Padmé whispered to Luke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin chuckled. “I love you, Angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too. And I would show you right now, except I have a kid sucking on my boob, and also we’re still not allowed to have sex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something you’re not allowed to do either until you’re forty,” he whispered to Leia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard that, Ani, and you know that applies to Luke too, I hope.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>